


Capture

by slof



Series: The Click [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acting, Actor AU, Akaashi is an actor, Hey I actually wrote a part 2 like I said I would, How Do I Tag, I love Matsuhana so there's that, I try to add more Iwaoi, I'm still writing this okay, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Slowburn kuroken sorry, Small dates, This is really Bokuaka heavy, Who can tag properl, bokuto is a photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: PART II OF THE CLICK. WOW, I ACTUALLY STAYED TRUE TO MY WORD AND WROTE THE SECOND PART TO THIS STORY.YES. YOU WILL GET YOUR FOOD OF IWAOI, DAISUGA, KUROKEN, AND MATSUHANA.AT THIS TIME, I'M STILL WRITING IT, BUT I REALLY WANT TO POST IT SO FUCK IT HERE WE ARE. YOU'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO PAINFULLY WAIT FOR UPDATESI WAS GONNA DO THE TIMELINE DATE THINGS AGAIN BUT I GOT LAZY THIS TIME
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, daisuga, kuroken, matsuhana
Series: The Click [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514360
Comments: 93
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, THIS FIC HAS A PART I IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YOU PROBABLY SHOULDDD https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996378/chapters/49931435

Keiji Akaashi didn’t have the simple life that everyone dreamed of. He only had about part of that. Well, at first that was how he thought. He still thought that being a celebrity was far too much work. It was annoying, kind of hard, tiring. That was until he met Koutarou Bokuto. 

Having Koutarou by his side made Keiji’s life so much better. He had never had someone to be there for him like Koutarou was. Well, there _was_ Tooru, but Tooru was a bit busy with Hajime, and Tooru didn’t come home with Keiji. Whenever Keiji went home, Koutarou was there, smiling, asking about how his day was, there to comfort him. 

Tooru was a great friend, Keiji’s best friend, but he couldn’t give him everything that Koutarou could.

Keiji walked off of set with a sigh. There was a rush of relief when he was done for the day. It wasn’t that he hated acting, it was just that the director he was working for was kind of a dick, and all the times that Tooru had been complaining about him, Keiji didn’t see that it was this bad until now. He stepped down the stairs and headed to Tooru who extended an arm out toward him. A hand clapped on his shoulder and brought him to sit down in his chair. 

“Hey, Akaashi, what’s wrong?” Tooru asked, lowering his voice so it was just the two of them.

“Ushiwaka.”

Tooru sighed. “Yeah, I know,” he groaned. “He’s a dick. Is that really what’s getting to you?” Keiji shrugged. “Alright, alright, come on. We can head home now. It’s already late.” Keiji nodded, and Tooru dragged him to his feet, grabbing Keiji’s phone off the side table while pushing Keiji toward his changing room. 

Tooru opened the door for him and let him walk in front of him. “Hey, Akaashi, Bokuto is gonna walk you home," he said while closing the door for their privacy. 

“Huh?” Keiji turned to look at him, his hands were tugging at the long sleeves on his shirt to pull it off. He slid it over his head and tossed it to the basket that sat in the corner of his changing room.

“Iwa was gonna pick me up, and we were gonna go out.” Keiji smirked. “Stop that.”

“What?” Keiji asked. “You’re gonna go out for drinks with your _crush_.”

“Don’t say crush, Akaashi. I’m not a middle-schooler.” 

“Well, you might as well be with the way that you act,” he mumbled. 

“Hey!” Tooru whined, and Keiji pulled a baggy sweater on. It was Koutarou’s, and Koutarou had insisted for him to use it. “Aw, you’re cute in your crush’s sweater.”

“Don’t say crush,” Keiji said while snatching his phone from Tooru’s hand, “he’s my boyfriend.” He turned to the mirror and messed with his hair, smoothing it back with his fingers and frowning as it just moved back to being a curly mess. Keiji sighed knowing he wasn’t going to end up being able to fix it, and he headed toward the door.

“Wow,” Tooru said while jumping out of the room to follow Keiji. He shut the lights and the door behind him, jiggling the door handle to make sure it was locked. “I’ve never gotten you to admit it so easily.” Keiji jammed his shoulder into him, pushing him a little off balance. “Hey, watch out! These shoes are expensive.”

Tooru and Keiji walked out front, and the two of them were met with Koutarou chatting with Hajime. 

“Akaashi!” Koutarou beamed up when he saw him, and he walked over to him as Keiji stepped out of the building. His arm hooked around his waist as it tended to do whenever it possibly could. “How are you? How was work?” 

“Shut up, Bokuto,” Keiji mumbled, mainly out of embarrassment. He looked over at Tooru who was simply smirking at the two, and he rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t get Oikawa too drunk that he can’t function, Iwaizumi. Remember? We’re going out together in a few days.”

“Aw,” Tooru sniffled and wiped away a fake tear, “he remembered a date. I’m so proud of him.” He leaned on Hajime, his head hitting his shoulder, a hand hanging on the other shoulder as he leaned on him. “They grow up so fast, Iwa.” Quickly, he popped his head up, and he tugged on Hajime’s arm. “Come on. I want to get a good seat at the bar.” Before Tooru could slip away, Keiji slipped from Koutarou and pulled back Tooru.

“You act pretty bold for someone who’s been on, like, eighty dates with Iwaizumi but haven’t kissed him on the lips _once_.” Keiji lowered his voice when he spoke so that Hajime or Koutarou couldn’t hear.

“You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Mhm,” Keiji hummed while backing up. “Good luck.”

* * *

Koutarou and Keiji walked back to the apartment. _Their_ apartment. They walked hand and hand, fingers locked together, Koutarou’s hand warming up Keiji’s. His thumb moved back and forth on the back of Keiji’s hand. Randomly, Koutarou’s other hand began to dig around in his pocket. Keiji ignored it since Koutarou was the type of person to do random things while he walked like swing his arm or something. It wasn’t though, and Keiji heard a noise.

_Click_.

Keiji looked up and over, his eyes watching as Koutarou pulled his phone down and stared at the screen.

“Ooh,” Koutarou said. He leaned over and kissed Keiji’s cheek, his thumb still moving back and forth on Keiji’s hand. “Pretty as always.”

“Shut, Bokuto.”

“Seriously,” Koutarou said as he continued walking. “I might make it my background--ooh! And my lock screen!”

“I thought you already had one of me.”

“No, Kuroo changed it behind my back like a dickhead.”

“So, what is it now?” Koutarou clicked on his phone and pointed it to Keiji. There was a picture of Koutarou there. He was passed out on the dining room table, drool slipping from his mouth, hair a complete mess. Keiji laughed. “You’re cute,” he said.

“Hey!” Koutarou said while putting his phone back in his pocket. “It’s my job to sweet talk.”

“I didn’t know we assigned jobs for that. I just thought it was free game.” 

Koutarou pouted as he held the door open for Keiji. Keiji smiled, walking ahead into the apartment building. He turned around and walked backward to watch Koutarou catch up to him as he back-peddled to the elevator doors. His hand reached back and hit the elevator button to open it, Keiji knowing exactly where it was without having to look due to living there for so long. Koutarou smiled at him, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around him. He leaned him against the elevator doors. Keiji let out a soft laugh, one hand planting itself on Koutarou’s back while the other trailed through his hair, his fingers threading through the mixed colors.

The elevator doors started to open, and Keiji felt himself falling backward.

“Bo--”

“I got you!” Koutarou laughed as his arms wrapped tighter around Keiji, holding him from falling to the floor of the elevator and pulling him in. He brought him to his feet, hand reaching up to hold his cheek as he pressed his lips to Keiji’s while he pressed the button for their floor. Keiji’s hands found the front of Koutarou’s shirt, messing with his collar and fumbling it in his fingers as he hummed into the kiss. Koutarou pulled away and pressed his forehead against Keiji’s. His hands moved to the strings on Keiji’s sweater, twirling them between his fingers. They both felt the elevator reach their floor and come to a stop. “You wearing my sweater?” Keiji nodded, and Koutarou smiled, placing a quick kiss on Keiji’s cheek as he pulled Keiji out of the elevator. 

Keiji let go of Koutarou’s hand so he could unlock the door, and he pushed it open, not being able to stop himself from smiling from Koutarou’s way of skipping inside. He closed the door behind them, and Keiji turned to see Koutarou stopped a few feet away from the entrance.

“How’d you get in here?” Koutarou asked. Keiji sighed at the sight. Tetsurou leaned forward a little, controller in his hand, tongue sticking out as he stared at the T.V. screen.

“And why?” Keiji asked while walking into the living room. He tossed down the keys and phone on the kitchen counter.

“‘Cause,” Tetsurou began, “you have a bigger screen than I do.” He reached on the ground and picked up another remote, holding it up. “Also, I wanted Bo to play with me.” Koutarou’s eyes lit up as he threw off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch, joining Tetsurou on the ground and snatching the remote from him.

“You’re on, asshole.” 

Keiji really didn’t mind Tetsurou breaking into their apartment. Actually, he didn’t break into it. Keiji had given him a spare key. He knew that since Koutarou was now living with him, Tetsurou got kind of lonely living by himself. 

He rolled his eyes at the arguing coming from the living room and started dinner for the three of them.

* * *

“Akaashi, Akaashi!”

“Hm?” 

“How was work?” Koutarou tilted his head back while sitting on the floor, struggling to look back into the kitchen quickly before putting his attention back to the screen in front of him.

“It was fine.” Keiji continued cooking as he spoke. “Ushiwaka was driving me up the wall, but Oikawa calmed me down. Kenma was ticking Oikawa off though, which was pretty funny actually.”

“‘Kenma’,” Tetsurou muttered. 

“Yeah,” Keiji said. “One of my friends.”

“Actor friends?”

“Mhm. Though, he might as well be a professional gamer.”

“Really?” Tetsurou seemed really interested. 

“Yeah, he’s constantly playing on his switch, and he begged Oikawa to buy him one.” Keiji stirred the food in the pot, looking in to make sure the food wasn’t burning. “We’re going out to drinks with them in a few days. Tag along.” Keiji invited Tetsurou to come with them without even thinking. To be fair, he had planned on it. Why wouldn’t he invite him? They got along well, and he was Koutarou’s best friend.

“Really?” Tetsurou seemed to perk up from the invitation. 

Keiji nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, Kenma was gonna be like a--” Keiji took a moment in his mind to count. “Like, a ninth wheel or something. Daichi’s coming, Iwaizumi’s bringing Sugawara, obviously Oikawa.” Koutarou dropped the remote in his lap and started counting with his fingers.

“Wait, so, me, ‘Kaashi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Suga, Kenma--” Koutarou held up seven fingers, wiggling them in the air. “That’s seven, ‘Kaash! You miscounted!”

Keji smiled, shaking his head. “Oikawa invited two of his friends from California.” Koutarou pouted. He seemed a bit upset since he thought he was able to prove Keiji wrong. 

“I almost had it," he muttered sadly. Keiji chuckled. He looked over to see that their video game was over, and he turned the stove off.

“Come eat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert the meme team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been working on this story at all cause I need a little break from this story since I was writing it for like two weeks straight or something, so I'm gonna publish slower than usual. 
> 
> Also, can a fic have arcs? 'Cause there's like three chapters of them just having this ONE night at the bar and I don't know why. I went CRA z y.

“I can’t--Do you know where my tie is? Akaashi, Keiji, help me find my tie.”

“Why do you need a tie?” 

“Why do I need a--” Tooru stared down at his feet, thinking. “Oh, yeah, this isn’t a work thing.” He looked up at Keiji. “What am I wearing?”

Keiji shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I need  _ something _ . Maybe a black shirt with a white jacket and white pants--or black pants--wait, is that too much black on white? White on black?” Keiji sighed, standing up from the edge of Tooru’s bed and pushing him out of the way of the closet. He looked through the closet for him, grabbing out a white jacket and a light blue shirt. Shoving them into Tooru’s hands while he stood off to the side and watched Keiji grab out his outfit for him, Keiji walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of white jeans, ripped at the thighs and knees. 

“Wear that. Tuck the shirt in the pants, fold them out a little. You slay that baggy shirt-tucked-into-jeans look.”

“So do you.” Tooru’s eyes scanned Keiji up and down. He was also wearing white pants with the pant legs rolled up a little, which was kind of rare for him since he hated to stand out. A yellow short sleeve that was tucked in. He had a white bracelet on that was only slightly loose on him, and he matched it with some yellow converse shoes he didn’t know he even owned until he found them sitting at the bottom of his closet. “Like, you look HOT.”

“Shut up.”

“No. Get the fuck out so I can change, though.” Keiji rolled his eyes, sighing as he left the room to leave Tooru to himself so he could get ready.

Keiji left into the living room to hear arguing.

“No, Kuroo, I don’t fucking know where it is.” There was a pause, and Keiji walked in to see Koutarou shouting into his phone. “Ask Iwaizumi! He’s already there. Well, maybe you shouldn’t have pissed him off.” Keiji walked up to Koutarou, and even though he was clearly irritated by Tetsurou over the phone, he smiled at Keiji. His smile dropped when Keiji heard some mumbled lines over the phone. “Kuroo, fuck off and Google it.”

“Let me see it,” Keiji mumbled, holding his hand out to Koutarou. They stared at each other for a bit until Koutarou sighed, handing the phone over to Keiji. “Kuroo?”

_ “Akaashi! Hey, man!” _

“You need directions?”

_ “PLEASE. Bo is completely useless.” _

“Go on Third Street, take a left a few miles down, past a few buildings and there’s a neon sign with the bar's name.”

_ “Thank YOU. Bokuto could’ve just said that, but of course, he’s a fucking dumbass.” _

“Yeah,” Keiji said looking at Koutarou who crossed his arms, pouting a little since he couldn’t hear what Tetsurou was saying. “Yeah, I get what you mean.”

_ “See you soon, dude.” _

“See you, Kuroo.” Keiji hung up and handed Koutarou his phone back. “There.” Koutarou took his phone and slid it back in his pocket. He smiled brightly at him, his eyes lighting up.

“Akaashi, you look so pretty!” Keiji felt the blush creep upon his face, and he averted his eyes to stare at the ground. No matter how many times that Koutarou complimented him, Keiji felt flustered. 

“You look nice too, Bokuto.” Koutarou wore a black sweater, and on top of that sweater was a black and yellow flannel paired with black, ripped jeans. Keiji did  _ not _ know that Koutarou would look so good in dark colors.

Koutarou smiled, reaching to cup Keiji’s cheek before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Soft. It was always so soft, and he was always so soft. The way his thumbs lightly rubbed on Keiji’s warm cheeks as his lips pressed into his, how gentle he was, not forcing the kiss at all but instead letting Keiji move into it as he pleased. Keiji’s hands reached up, fingers fiddling with the drawstrings on the sweater. 

“MOTHERFUCKER.” Keiji quickly pulled away from Koutarou, hands moving to himself as he dug them in the back pockets of his jeans. Even though literally every one of their close friends knew about them, Keiji still got embarrassed when people caught them being all cuddly together. 

The two watched Tooru come into the room, fixing his sleeves as he walked up to the two, a pout on his face. “Do I look like shit? I look like shit, don’t I?” Tooru asked while looking at them. He had a pained expression on his face as if he was preparing for a harsh response.

“No, you like fine, Oikawa.” Keiji walked over to the door to grab his coat.

“Well, you’re not gonna look fine like that,” Tooru muttered. Before Keiji could respond, Tooru was in front of him, arms slipping under his coat to pull it off of him and put it back on the hanger. “White jeans, yellow shirt, and a _black_ jacket?” Tooru clicked his tongue. “Where’s your white jacket?”

“I left it at home.”

“I hate your sense of fashion.” Tooru let out a huff. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into his bedroom.

“Well, he’s back to normal,” Keiji muttered as he dug his wallet out of his jacket pocket while it hung on the hooks. Koutarou smiled, and he walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a light kiss on his neck.

“Yeah,” Koutarou hummed, resting his chin on Keiji’s shoulder. “We might as well just stay home and cuddle.”

Keiji smiled, reaching back and running his hands through Koutarou’s hair, careful not to mess it up from its spiked-up position. “You know I’d prefer that over going out,” he said in a quiet voice. Once he heard Tooru’s footsteps coming back, Keiji pushed away from Koutarou again, and he whined, pouting but understanding Keiji’s little pet peeve.

Tooru walked back in carrying a white jacket, and he slipped it on Keiji’s shoulders.

“There. Now, you’re perfect.” Keiji slipped his phone and wallet into the pockets, then he tugged at the sleeves.

“It’s a little big.”

“Well, that’s not my fault you’re small.”

“I’m not small. We have, like, a two-inch height difference.”

“Yeah, but your frame is--” Tooru held up his hands, moving his flat palms toward each other. “Tiny. You’re baby.”

“I’m not baby.” 

“Bokuto?” Tooru asked, and Koutarou’s attention snapped up. “Is Akaashi baby?” Keiji looked between the two, and Koutarou bit his lip. There was that look in his eyes like he was worried about saying something that Keiji didn’t like. 

Keiji nodded. “You can say the truth without getting in trouble.”

“You’re baby.” 

Keiji sighed in defeat, and he grabbed Koutarou’s hand.  “Let’s go, assholes.” 

Tooru grinned, walking ahead of them and leaving first--probably so that he can get the car started. Before Keiji could walk out of the door, Koutarou snaked a hand to hold his waist again and spun him to face him. He grabbed his cheek with one hand, the other hand still on his waist, and he softy pressed his lips against Keiji’s.

“Okay, now we can go,” Koutarou said with a smile after they were out of the quick kiss. Keiji rolled his eyes, dragging Koutarou out of the door. 

* * *

“Oh, by the way, Akaashi, Bokuto,” Tooru started to say. Koutarou sat up in his seat from the back, resting his arms on the back of Keiji’s and Tooru’s seats to get more into the conversation. Keiji was going to yell at him to get his seatbelt on, but it would be pretty pointless since they were almost there. “Those two friends I invited with, I wouldn’t make any weak moves.”

“What? Weak moves?” Keiji raised an eyebrow.

“They are quick to pull pranks.”

“Okay, so, don’t be like you and we won’t get bullied,” Keiji said.

“I’m not weak.”

“So, are you saying they don’t bully you?”

“Shut up.” Keiji smiled, and he left Tooru alone even though it would be incredibly easy to make fun of him.

* * *

When Keiji stepped out of the car, he quickly rubbed his hands together in order to try and stay warm. It wasn’t that cold outside, but Keiji had always been a really cold person. He just wanted to get inside. 

Koutarou came up behind Keiji, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his neck. “You cold?” He mumbled. Keiji nodded. “I will be all your warmth, ‘Kaashi.” Keiji felt himself smiling, holding onto Koutarou’s hands that were clasped together at Keiji’s front. 

“Alright, gays, let’s head inside.” Tooru moved to stand in front of them, smirking as he watched the couple that he claimed he ‘put together’ with his ‘charming cupid work’. Keiji slipped from Koutarou just so that he can stomp on Tooru’s foot, and Tooru hissed. He moved to stand on one foot so he could lift his other and baby it. “OW,” he exaggerated. 

“Shut up.”

Before Tooru could respond, someone else said something. “BO.” They snapped their attention to the side, watching as the familiar bedhead makes his way over. “There you are, you useless shit.” Tetsurou looked at Keiji. “And hello, Akaashi, you wonderful angel.”

“Hello, Kuroo.” 

Tetsurou smirked at the pout look on Koutarou’s face. “Hey,” he said. “Iwaizumi and Suga are here.” He pointed his thumb back to the car from where he had walked over, and sure enough, Hajime and Koushi were closing the doors of the car and making their way over. 

“Wow,” Koushi began to say. He stood next to Keiji and put an arm on his shoulder. “I can’t believe I’m about to hang out with  _ The _ Keiji Akaashi.”

“Please just call me Akaashi.”

“You’re hot.”

“Thank you. Get to the point.”

“I want to kiss you.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Koutarou finally intervened, and he pushed Koushi off of Keiji’s shoulder. “Stop that. You have a love interest.” Koushi clicked his tongue and moved back to stand next to Hajime.

“Why does Koutarou get the celebrity?” He huffed while hitting his forehead on Hajime’s arm.

Hajime didn’t reply to him but sighed. “Can we go inside? I’m sure they’re here already.”

“Thank you. Yes, for fuck sake, stop flirting with each other,” Tooru muttered. Even though they all wanted to make fun of Tooru for  _ not _ flirting, they headed inside behind him without making any comments.

Hajime was right. When they got in there, Tooru’s friends from California were in there waiting. They stood by the doors. 

One with light pink hair was leaned against the wall, a foot pressed against the wall behind him. He had a shirt on that was pink with a yellow collar and the part around the end of the sleeve. On the shirt’s front and back was a bunch of random, abstract shapes with colors. It really popped out. The shapes were just different shades and tones of pink. To Keiji, it was something he could never wear nor pull off, but the guy wore it perfectly. He topped it off with yellow jeans which were something Keiji didn’t know you could buy.

The other guy, with curly, dark brown hair, wore a tight, black, short-sleeve v-neck shirt matched with a simple pair of black jeans. There was an expensive-looking silver watch on his wrist and a necklace that hung pretty low around his neck. Chains were on his jeans, hanging from his belt and looped back up to hang on his pocket. They really looked like opposites. 

“Oikawa, you big slut,” the pink-haired one said. “You look as gay as ever.”

“Fuck you.”

“Matsu would have a problem with that.”

“No, it’d be kind of hot.”

“Really?” He looked over at his other friend, an eyebrow raised. His friend stayed silent, instead, he gave him a look, pointing his chin up, a smug expression on his face. “Mhm. I’m learning a new side to you,” he said while shoving him in the shoulder with his. Finally, the ridiculously dressed, pink-haired guy looked at Keiji. “Keiji Akaashi,” he said with the snap of his fingers as he pointed at him. “Right?”

Keiji nodded. “Yeah.” 

His pointer finger changed to a hand being held out. “Takahiro Hanamaki.”

“Wait,” Keiji muttered, and he looked back at Tooru. “ _ This _ is Takahiro Hanamaki?” Tooru nodded with a smug expression on his face as if he was proud he knew a celebrity despite literally being Keiji's manager. Keiji turned his head back to look at Takahiro and accepted his handshake.

“Proud that he knows who I am even.” Takahiro wiped away a fake tear. “I’m honored to be known by such a great man.”

“Oh, what am I then?” His friend asked, and Takahiro put an arm on his shoulder, patting his chest lightly with his other hand. 

“Another great man I know, I guess.” Takahiro grinned, and he looked back over at Keiji. “This is Issei Matsukawa.”

“Sup,” Issei spoke, hand lifting in a wave.

Tooru pouted. “Makki!” He whined. “It was supposed to be MY job to introduce you guys.”

“Well,” Takahiro started, “maybe you shouldn’t be such a bottom and took your chance to do it before I did.”

“I hate you.’

“Spoken like a true bottom.” Takahiro patted his shoulder, his arm that wasn’t on Issei’s shoulder reaching forward to do so. “Anyway, you can introduce me to your other loser friends.” 

Tooru sighed, and he pointed to Tetsurou. “Tetsurou Kuroo.” His finger moved to point to Koutarou. “Koutarou Bokuto.” Next, to Koushi. “Koushi Sugawara.” Lastly, to Hajime. “And this hottie, Hajime Iwaizumi.”

“Amazing that you have friends,” Issei said. 

“You’re an asshole,” Tooru muttered. 

“I have to be friends with him being my manager and all.” Keiji, of course, always had some comment if it met bullying Tooru. 

“Same,” Takahiro said, elbowing Issei. “I’m stuck with this loser.”

“You couldn’t live without me.”

“I could.”

“Who else would buy your cream puffs?”

“Good point.” Takahiro grinned. “Does Oikawa ever do shit like that for you?”

“Buy me food? Hell no.” Tooru rolled his eyes knowing that that was complete bullshit. Instead of listening to Issei, Takahiro, and Keiji all bully him, Tooru looked around the bar for the rest of them. Tooru spotted a familiar head of hair, and he grabbed Keiji’s attention from Takahiro.

“Daichi. Over there. Come on.”

The bunch of them headed over to the table where Daichi was. It was a large, round table in the corner of the busy bar. He waited there with Kenma who was silent and playing video games, of course. Tetsurou seemed to perk up at the sight of him; Koushi seemed to change to a softer expression when he saw Daichi.

“Hey!” Daichi called out once he noticed the group of people walking toward them. “Good to see you, losers.” Tooru sighed, taking a seat next to him with Hajime following to sit next to him.

“I feel like,” Tooru began to say while everyone was taking their seats, “that whenever we go anywhere, I am the most bullied.”

Takahiro laughed, “Yeah. Well, you are the biggest bottom.”

“What about Kenma?”

“What about him?” Tooru sighed and let his head slam on the table. Takahiro chuckled as he leaned on Issei who sat next to him. 

“I’m a virgin, not a bottom,” Kenma mumbled.

“What about Akaashi?” 

Keiji sat up straighter when Tooru called out his name. “Huh?” He asked. Keiji was far too distracted from the conversation.  One of Koutarou’s arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him close up against him. His chin sat on Keiji’s shoulder, breath hitting his neck while he stared down at Keiji’s phone with him. He watched the screen with him, enjoying the TikToks on the screen along with him. 

“You. A bottom.”

“I’m not a bottom,” Keiji muttered, embarrassed as he clicked off the phone screen. He set the phone flat down on the table and put his hands on his lap, Koutarou’s other hand soon following and finding it. Koutarou’s fingers slipped through his, rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand. 

“Come on, ‘Kaashi,” Koutarou said, his head lifting off his shoulder. “We both know that isn’t entirely true.” Keiji looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He smacked Koutarou’s hand off his. “Hey!” Koutarou reconnected their hands, scooting closer, snuggling his face into his neck. “Sorry,” he muttered. Keiji’s face was hot, and he ignored the looks of just about everyone at the table. He used his other hand to pick his phone back up and look at stupid videos to distract him.

“So, are you two, like, really  _ really _ a thing?” Takahiro asked. He leaned over the table a little. Koutarou sat up a little, his hand was still holding Keiji’s though his head was lifted off his shoulder.

“Huh? Yeah, why?” Koutarou asked.

“‘Cause I was hoping to get in Akaashi’s pants.” Takahiro had this little joking grin on his face, as he tended to have, and Issei didn’t seem to like it. He jammed his shoulder into his making the pink-haired guy hiss. “Ouch, Issei.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Mhm-hm, and you’re moronsexual.”

“Are  _ you _ two a thing?” Koutarou questioned.

“Oh, was that not obvious?” 

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi act like an old married couple but they have yet to kiss,” Keiji muttered, and Tooru spit out his drink. He started coughing, beating on his chest.

“True. Oikawa is a pussy,” Takahiro said. 

“SHUT UP.”

This night was gonna be a lot longer than Keiji expected it to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Kuroken and Iwaoi on a small dinner platter. Enjoy

Tetsurou leaned over the bar, his face in his hand as he watched the bartender get the drinks. He was the unlucky one to head to the bar to grab everyone’s drinks for them. 

“Hey.” Tetsurou looked to his left quickly, and he had to look down to see who was actually trying to get his attention.

“Hey,” he managed to get out. It was the guy--Kenma Kozume. The one that Tetsurou was so eager to meet but could never get the chance to talk with him. “What are you doing over here?” 

“Akaashi told me to help you get drinks.”

“Oikawa asked you to do that before I left the table and you refused.”

“I don’t listen to Oikawa.” Kenma moved to stand next to him at the bar. He leaned on it next to him, his eyes now watching the bartender place down a drink in front of them and move to make another drink.

Tetsurou laughed. “Yeah, you don’t seem to like him too much.”

“Oh, I do.” Kenma sighed. “Never tell him I admitted that though. I don’t want to raise his self-esteem.”

“You got it.” Tetsurou grinned. “As long as you tell me what video game you were playing.” Kenma raised an eyebrow. “What? I’m curious.”

Kenma was quiet before responding. “Animal Crossing.”

“Wholesome.”

“Shut up.” 

“Hey, I like Animal Crossing. I played it when it came out, too.” Tetsurou chuckled. “We could play together sometime.”

“What?”

“What? I like playing video games with people.” Kenma was quiet for a bit. He stared at the colorful, seeming-like-it-was-fucking-glowing liquid in the glass in front of him.

“Yeah, sure,” he finally quietly mumbled. Tetsurou was about to add something, maybe tease him a little bit, but his attention was grabbed by the bartender. 

“It’s a bit much to carry,” Tetsurou spoke to him. “Mind if I get a tray?” He asked.

“Get two,” Kenma chimed in. Tetsurou looked at him for a second, raising an eyebrow. Slowly, he looked back over at the bartender and grinned. “Two serving trays, I guess, please.” The bartender nodded and reached under the counter. He set them on the counter and gave them a quick smile. "Thanks."

“No problem. Excuse me,” he spoke before leaving to take another guy’s order. 

Tetsurou started putting the glasses on the trays, and he handed one to Kenma. “Both hands,” he said with a cocky grin while handing it off to him.

“Shut up.” 

“That’s the spirit.”

Tetsurou and Kenma were about to make their way back to the table, but their attention was taken away from shouting by the pool tables, and they both looked over at the person responsible. Koushi stood on the pool table. He held a pool cue in his hand like a walking stick, and he was tapping the lights on the ceiling again as if he didn’t know what they were. 

“Hey, you think that if I stick my hand in the lights, I’ll get electrocuted?” He bent down and grabbed a random glass, standing back up and tapping one of the pool balls with his foot before chugging the drink down. Tetsurou chuckled and started to head over to the table. He set his tray on a nearby table and watched as Daichi and Hajime tried to get him down.

“Sugawara, get off the fucking table,” Hajime tried to demand. 

“No, fucking bitch.”

“Come on,” Daichi pleaded. He seemed scared--probably because he knew that if a worker there saw Koushi, they’d be kicked out. “Please just get off the pool table.”

“What’s happening?” Tetsurou felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked behind him. Koutarou had his eyes on the situation, watching as Koushi tried to swing a pool cue at Daichi.

“Not sure. I just got here. Iwaizumi and Daichi are trying to get Sugawara off the table.”

“Oh, I’ve got this.” Koutarou made his way to the pool table. “Suga!” He called out, and Koushi turned quickly with the stick still in his hand.

“Bokuto, careful!” Keiji yelled out. He stood behind Tetsurou, watching like everyone else was, but he seemed a lot more worried than everyone else was. Probably because Koushi was a pool cue wielding-waving maniac. 

“Suga, come on! Get off the table, and let’s play some pool!”

“Pool?” That seemed to spark Koushi’s interest, and he lowered the pool cue. “Sure,” he said while jumping down, finally. “What are the teams?”

“‘Kaashi and I versus you and whoever you pick to be your teammate.”

“Daichi.” Koushi was quick to it, and he wrapped his arm around Daichi’s. “I pick Daichi.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re hot and I said so.” 

Daichi sighed. “Fine, I guess. Let’s play some pool.”

“Pool?” Takahiro asked while snatching his drink from the tray Kenma had carried over. “We’ll play.”

“Three on three?” Koushi asked while cocking an eyebrow. Takahiro nodded, arm wrapping on his shoulder as he held up his drink, squinted at it, and spun the liquid in the glass. 

“Yup. More like an ‘if we catch you beginning to absolutely suck ass at pool, we will take over’.” He took his arm off Koushi and walked over to Keiji. “But, I like Akaashi, so I’m gonna be his substitute. Plus, I think he’s already tipsy. Matsu, you’re on their team.” Issei sighed and walked over to where Koushi and Daichi stood. 

* * *

Tooru leaned against the wall, a hand holding his glass close to his lips as he watched the pool game go on. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have fun with his friends. No, it was that someone had to be the adult to take them all home. 

The adult wasn’t going to be Koushi or Tetsurou. No, definitely not. Keiji and Kenma were like the children; they needed an adult whether they were drunk or not. Issei, Takahiro, and Koutarou already had plenty to drink, and they probably shouldn’t be given a vehicle of any kind. Daichi or Hajime. Those were the last two left. Hajime had to permanently babysit Koushi though. It was literally his job. Daichi? Tooru knew that he had a busy schedule this week. Hell, it took a bit to get him to hang out with them tonight. Asking him to babysit them would be asking too much at this point.

So, that left Tooru in the hand of holding all the children. 

“Hey.” Tooru looked up from his glass, moving it away from his face, his eyes glancing over at the body moving to lean against the wall next to him. They were looking at the pool game, watching Koushi closely as he hit the tip of the pool cue into the white ball. 

“Hey,” Tooru muttered, and he looked over at the game as well. You know, instead of just _staring_ at him.

“So, what? You’re just suddenly not the party person anymore?”

“Well, Iwa, for your information, I’m on watch duty.”

“‘Watch duty’?” 

Tooru used his glass to point to all their idiot friends scattered throughout the bar. “Do any of them look like they’re gonna be able to order an Uber to the correct apartment building home?”

“Good point,” Hajime chuckled. 

Tooru sighed, lifting the glass back to his lips, speaking lowly before he took a sip. “This is the worst date ever,” he muttered. From that, Hajime laughed, bringing his own drink to his lips after he had calmed down a bit. “What’s so funny?” Tooru asked.

“Nothing, it’s just--” Hajime sighed, chuckling a little as he continued to watch the pool game. Keiji almost stumbled over his own feet. God, the guy was already really drunk. He really needed to learn how to hold his liquor better. “Akaashi was right.”

“Right? About what? The kid can’t even think straight right now.”

“About the fact that we’ve been on, like, ten dates and haven’t kissed yet.” Tooru’s face flushed with a wave of heat--the same one he had gotten when he had first met Hajime. He hadn’t felt that flustered in a long time after getting used to being around him.

“Then,” Tooru began to say while spinning his glass in his hand. “We should get out of here.” What was he saying? He had to watch the kids, but the idea of heading home with Hajime? Tooru moved his head to look at Hajime, just his eyes. He looked over to see what Hajime was looking at ‘cause it sure as fuck wasn’t him. It was Koutarou. He was watching as he patted Koushi on the back with a howling laugh, a laugh that took up just about the whole bar.

Hajime wanted to take up the offer. Dammit, he wanted to take it so badly, but his job that actually gave him money was one that he would be abandoning. 

_‘Watch Koushi.’_ That was his one job. Watch Koushi. 

“One second,” Hajime muttered, pushing himself off the wall and heading to Koutarou. He stopped behind him, tapping on his shoulder and leaning in as the owl turned his head.

“Huh?”

“Bo.”

“Zumi.”

“I--‘Zumi’?”

Koutarou shrugged. “I like it,” he smiled. “Anyway, whaddya need?”

“I need a favor.”

“Fire away--Hey, Akaashi!” Koutarou’s attention was taken by Keiji who was about to grab one of the balls from the pool table and probably chuck it at Koushi who was mocking him for completely missing the ball in his last turn (that’s when Takahiro had taken over for him). He reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling Keiji to his side. Keiji was quiet after that, pushing against Koutarou’s chest as he messed with the strings on Koutarou’s jacket, sometimes moving to fiddle with the buttons on the flannel that was over that. “Your favor?” 

“Right, yeah, can you watch Sugawara for me?” 

Koutarou took a glance back at Koushi real quick, then back at Hajime. “Suga?” He raised an eyebrow. “Why? Where are you going?”

“Oikawa’s.”

“Oh, you’re finally gonna get laid.”

“No. Would you shut up?”

“I’m just saying,” Koutarou began to say, his fingers threading through Keiji’s hair. “This one night stand of yours is different from how they usually are.”

“That’s ‘cause this isn’t a one night stand, Bokuto.”

“Oh?” Koutarou’s eyebrows rose in interest. He smirked, his eyes widening. “Really? You like Oikawa _that_ much?”

“You like Akaashi that much?”

“Yes, but you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Shut the hell up. Whatever. Yes.”

“Ooh, and you still haven’t kissed.”

“It’s called getting to know someone.”

“Mhm.” Koutarou seemed satisfied with teasing Hajime, and he flicked his wrist with his other hand and turned back to the pool game. “I’ll watch him. Go. If I can’t handle both Suga and Akaashi, I’ll find someone else to.” 

“Thanks.”

“But,” Koutarou said before he could get away. “You owe me.”

“I’ll give you and Kuroo like a ‘get out of jail free card’ or something.”

“Ooh! Okay, deal. Go away, loser.”

* * *

“Beer?” Tooru asked as him and Hajime walked into his apartment. He slipped his coat off and set it on the hanger, watching as Hajime leaned down to take his own shoes off.

“Mhm? Yeah, sure. Thanks.” Tooru nodded and kicked off his shoes before heading straight into the kitchen. He grabbed two cold beers from the bottom shelf and turned the kitchen lights off. “Movie?” Tooru asked Hajime. He stared at some pictures on the wall. 

“Who is this?” Hajime asked, pointing to a tall, brown-haired woman in one of the photos. “She’s beautiful.”

“My mother.” Tooru handed Hajime the beer. “Come on.”

Tooru and Hajime sat next to each other on the couch. One of Tooru’s feet were tucked underneath him which made him lean into him a little, which, Hajime really didn’t have a problem with. He had an arm on the back of the couch behind him. 

The TV screen was the only thing that lit up the room, the flashing colors hitting both of them in the face. Tooru looked over at Hajime, and he kept looking over at him. They were quick glances but they were persistent. He was barely watching the movie at that point, all of his attention going to Hajime and that amazing side profile of his. 

Hajime caught his glance, looking over at Tooru once his eyes made their way over. Tooru felt a spark up his spine, and he sat up a little. 

“What?” Tooru muttered quietly. Hajime smiled, saying nothing as he reached a hand forward, a finger tapping on his jawline. It dragged down to his chin and softly grabbed it, rubbing his thumb on his bottom lip. He reached forward, his lips grazing lightly against Tooru’s. 

It’s a few seconds of just sitting there, but soon, Hajime leaned in the rest of the way, fully pushing his lips against Tooru’s. They were soft, so soft. Hajime would be lying if he said he was glad that he had waited for so long. He only did because he wanted to take his time, but if he knew he was missing this, he would’ve said fuck that a while ago. 

Tooru loved it too, and when Hajime grabbed his cheek and deepened the kiss, Tooru really couldn’t help himself. Even though his other hand held the beer in his hand still, he used his other to grab Hajime’s shoulder. He moved how he sat, sitting on top of him, straddling the other in his seat. His free hand raked through Hajime’s hair, threading through it almost roughly. 

They pulled away, both of them taking in a new breath of air as they did. Tooru’s hand moved down his chest, playing with the bottom of his shirt, twisting his finger around in it nervously.

Hajime grabbed the beer from Tooru, wrapping an arm around his waist so he didn’t fall as he leaned forward and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Are we gonna have a hot make out session now?” Tooru mumbled, and Hajime chuckled, his hands cupping both sides of Tooru’s face.

“If you want to.”

“ _Hell_ yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is sloppy a bit which leads me to believe that for the next chapter I plan on during Kuroken or Iwaoi, I need to step my game up


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get some Bokuaka, Matsuhana, Kuroken, and s l i g h t Daisuga this chapter

Keiji wasn’t feeling a hundred percent. Well, if you asked _him_ , he probably would’ve said that he was fantastic. That’s what alcohol does to you. He really wasn’t the best though. Keiji was probably at his worst when he was completely wasted, and without Koutarou on his side, he was worse. The owl was too busy dealing with Koushi who Hajime had dropped on him. Koushi really acted like a child, and Koutarou had no idea how Hajime was so damn good at controlling him. 

“Takaa,” Keiji dragged out, and he leaned on the pool table next to Takahiro. 

“‘Taka’?” Takahiro questioned, and before he knew it, Keiji had his arms wrapped around Takahiro, pulling him down by the neck. “Woah, woah, Akaashi, what are you doing, dude?” So that Keiji didn’t fall on the floor, Takahiro put his hands on his waist to hold him up. 

“Bokuto isn’t giving me--” Keiji hiccuped. “Attention.”

“Oh, you’re that type? You need affection?” 

“Only when I’m this drunk.” Keiji’s words were completely slurred, and Takahiro was kind of struggling to translate his incoherent mess. “Kiss me.”

“Kiss you--wha--” Takahiro backed up a little. “Why?”

“I wanna make him jealous.” Keiji got closer, getting on his toes to reach up and try and put his lips to Takahiro’s. 

“Bokuto's a bit busy anyway. He won't see.” Takahiro was easily able to push Keiji back on his feet and even into a chair that was next to them. They looked over at Koutarou. Koutarou was on the other side of a pool table, a little ways away, trying desperately to stop Koushi from seeing how many of the pool balls that he could swallow. He was grabbing a pool ball from Koushi each time he picked up a new one and set it back down. It was kind of just an endless cycle of them doing that until Koushi got annoyed and eventually walked away.

When Koutarou was done being distracted by Koushi, Takahiro decided to speak up. “Bokuto!” He called out, waving an arm in the air to get his attention. "Your boy toy wants attention!" Koutarou looked over, and just as he did, Keiji grabbed Takahiro by the shirt and yanked him down, drunkenly smashing his lips to his. 

Issei, who was standing off to the side just watching the whole thing go down, twitched a little. Watching his boyfriend get kissed by one of his friends? Not something that he just wished he would see. It made his stomach feel weird. Though, did he do anything about it? No, because he thought that Takahiro would. He expected Takahiro to push him off him or something, maybe pull back a little, but he didn’t do anything.

Koutarou, on the other hand, was quick to jump to it. He ran over and grabbed Keiji’s hands off of Takahiro, separating the two of them. “Time to go, Akaashi,” Koutarou muttered. “Hey, Daichi!” He called out, looking up from Keiji as he held onto both his hands to try and stop him from possibly jumping on someone else. Daichi looked over as he was in the middle of drinking beer. He walked over to Koutarou, raising an eye at the situation Koutarou and Keiji were in. 

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Watch Sugawara for me? I’m taking Akaashi home.” Daichi looked around the bar a little, and he noticed Koushi sitting at some strangers’ table, reaching over and trying to take their drinks.

“I’m on it. Good luck.”

“Thanks.” 

On the walk home, since they had to walk since Koutarou wasn’t going to try driving and they lived close by, Koutarou boosted Keiji up on his back to carry him home. Most of the time, Keiji had been wobbling around as he walked, almost walking straight into the street if it hadn’t been for Koutarou dragging him back. Keiji mumbled random words in Koutarou’s ear as his chin rested on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around Koutarou as Koutarou’s hands supported his thighs to hold him up. 

“You ever think about,” Keiji muttered, “how fucked we are economically?”

“What?”

“Like, I’m rich, but there are so many non-rich people.”

“What are you getting on about?”

“The government is a--” Keiji hiccuped. “A jiggly system. I think I’m gonna donate all my money to some rabbits or something.” Koutarou smiled. Keiji might be a pain in the ass while he was drunk, but he was silly and adorable at the same time. 

“We can talk about that in the morning. Mmk, ‘Kaashi?” He said as they got closer to the apartment building.

“Koutarou.” Koutarou got goosebumps from that. 

“Yeah?”

“Koutarou Bokuto.”

“Mhm?” Koutarou hummed while he started pulling out the apartment keys. He clicked the elevator buttons while waiting for his response.

“I love you.”

Koutarou smiled. “‘M love you too, ‘Kaashi.” Koutarou boosted Keiji up a little more. “Hang on while I open the door, mkay?”

“Mhm.” Keiji tightened his grip on Koutarou the best that he could. His legs squeezed Koutarou’s waist, his arms moved in tighter around Koutarou’s neck, just not enough to choke him. Koutarou was able to successfully unlock and open the door, close it with his foot, and bring and set Keiji on their bed. Keiji’s face was red and hot, sweaty. His chest rose and fell in deep breaths, his eyelids closed tightly. 

“‘Kaashi, come on, sit up.” Koutarou grabbed Keiji’s arms and tried to pull him up. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it, pulling it from the jeans. “You’re gonna hate me if I let you sleep in these clothes.” Keiji said something, but Koutarou was far from being able to figure it out. Koutarou just laughed a little, slipping the jeans down and tossing them to the ground. He stood from the bed and headed to the closet, grabbing one of his own, black sweater (with this little white, thick line running through the middle of it for design) and headed back to the drunk. “Hands through the sleeves, ‘Kaashi.”

“‘Keiji’,” Keiji mumbled while slipping his hands through.

“Hm?”

“Call me ‘Keiji’.”

“Only if you go to sleep,” Koutarou said as he pulled the blankets over him. 

“Night night,” Keiji muttered softly, his head resting on the pillow, drool already slipping from the corner of his mouth.

Koutarou sighed with a smile, “Night night, Keiji.”

* * *

“Your hair is _so_ fucking soft.” Kenma sighed. Tetsurou had been drunkenly touching Kenma’s hair all night, twirling his finger around the blonde mess. God, Tetsurou was an annoying drunk. Kenma couldn’t believe that he had said he’d play video games with this guy. 

“Please stop touching me,” Kenma muttered, smacking away Tetsurou’s hand for what seemed like the eighth time that night.

“But, I want to--like, is it edible?”

“Edible?” Kenma sat up straighter and looked at him, watching as the drunk also sat up from being laid across the table. “No, my hair is not edible.”

“But--”

“You’re done, buddy.” Tetsurou was grabbed by the back of the collar and dragged away. At first, he didn’t know by who. Then, he saw the curly, dark brown hair and realized who it was.

“Matsukawa, let me go. I was flirting.” Issei tugged him by the wall to a table, throwing him down in a chair.

“You weren’t flirting. It was more like sexually harassing.”

“But he liked it.”

“He did not.”

“You’re not annoyed with me,” Tetsurou grinned while leaning closer to his face. He tapped him on the nose with his pointer finger. “You’re annoyed with someone else. You’re just taking your anger out on me.”

“I’m not angry.”

“But you’re also not happy.”

Issei scoffed. “Please. Who is actually happy nowadays?”

“What a sad, fair point.” Tetsurou wrapped his legs around Issei and pulled him closer. “You’re mad at Hanamaki, aren’t you?” Issei stayed silent, glaring at the drunk close in front of him. “From when he let Akaashi kiss him.”

“Back off.”

“You’re mad ‘cause I’m right.” Tetsurou kept pushing Issei, teasing him past his limit. Issei just let out an annoyed, frustrated sigh, and he walked away from Tetsurou, heading to the bar to get himself another drink.

* * *

Issei leaned on the bar, his head hanging low as he waited for his order from the bartender. He felt fingers stab in his sides, and Issei shot up straight, turning to look at the laughing idiot behind him. Takahiro sat next to him, leaning over on him a little, looking up at him with his head leaned on his arm.

“Scared ya.” Issei just hummed, nodding at Takahiro as he watched the bartender make his way over and slide a drink to him. He grabbed it, waving a hand in thanks as the bartender walked off to help another person. “What’s up?” Takahiro asked.

“What?” Issei looked over at Takahiro, sipping the drink slowly through the straw.

“Somethings wrong.”

“Nothings wrong.”

“You realize you can’t fucking lie to me, right? I can see past your--” Takahiro wriggled his finger in front of Issei’s face. “Bushy eyebrows.” Issei chuckled, rolling his eyes as he looked away. “Tell me what’s wrong or I kiss you.”

“Or are you gonna kiss Akaashi?” 

Takahiro’s back went straight. “ _That’s_ what you’re mad about?” Issei stayed quiet, lifting his drink and twirling it in the air a little. “ _Issei_.” Takahiro moved closer, scooting his chair over a little and leaning into Issei’s personal space. Issei was leaned on the table, elbows and arms linking up to reach and hold onto his glass that sat on the counter. Takahiro rested his chin on Issei's arm, staring up at him, waiting for an answer. “Issei, come on. He was drunk.”

“You _let_ him kiss you, and I know it shouldn’t bother me, but for some reason, it does.”

“Hey,” Takahiro mumbled. He reached over and grabbed Issei’s chin, tilting it over to make him look at him. Takahiro reached over the rest of the way, softly pressing his lips to Issei’s. It was soft, sweet, a way that Issei and Takahiro hadn’t kissed like often. They rarely ever showed how much they loved each other with kisses, usually having rough make-out sessions or quick kisses in the morning or at night. This though? Issei missed this. Being able to feel every part of Takahiro’s lips, swipe his tongue along his bottom lip, move into it, mold together their lips. 

Takahiro pulled away, and he held onto Issei’s cheek, gently rubbing his thumb on his cheekbone, fingers doing one quick drum on the side of his face. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “Next time Akaashi tries to kiss me, I’ll uppercut him.” Issei laughed, and Takahiro’s hand fell to holding onto Issei’s bicep, hanging onto him. “You good now?”

“Not sure. That was a pretty good kiss. I think we should go home and continue it.”

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

* * *

“Get in the car, please.” Daichi sighed, pinching his nose between his eyebrows as he stood outside with the remaining drunk idiots. “I swear, I am going to start knocking people out.”

“That’s a little uncalled for,” Tetsurou pouted. He stood on the roof the car trying to light a cigarette. “Suga, can you get this for me?”

“No. No smoking. No smoking in my _car_ ,” Daichi snapped at him as Koushi started to climb on the trunk of the car to get up there with him. “Seriously. Please get down.”

“FINE but only because you’re really attractive and I only listen to pretty boys," Koushi said while jumping from the progress he made of climbing onto Daichi's car. His _white_ car now covered with muddy footprints. Daichi was going to have a meltdown.

Daichi sighed again with relief, “Thank you.” He watched Tetsurou and Koushi climb into the back of the car and finally got into the front himself. The tired (basically) parent looked over at the last one who sat in the front seat of his car. Kenma clicked away on his device, turning it slightly like he needed to. “Seat belt,” he said noticing Kenma didn’t put his on.

“I want to die.”

Daichi sighed, taking the car out of park and putting it into drive. “Okay, Kenma,” he mumbled.

Daichi got Koushi home first, not sure that where he brought him to was his actual house. Koushi’s drunk orders of where his place was kind of made Daichi a little unsure. He wondered if he should call Hajime and ask him. He was, like, his guardian, right? Though, Hajime and Tooru were probably finally doing something. So, he let them be.

He was a little revealed when Koushi pulled out a set of keys and headed into the house like a normal person instead of breaking down the door. That was totally something that he would do, and that’s coming from Daichi who had just met him that night. Though, Daichi thought Koushi was a _very_ interesting person. There was no doubt about that.

Next was Kenma. He got out of the car with an annoyed grumble, saying something like how he wasn’t going to work tomorrow. Daichi wasn’t his manager, so he didn’t care. He just watched to make sure Kenma headed up the steps and got safely into his house without any injuries, that was, until he wasn’t responsible for him anymore.

Lastly, was Tetsurou, who had jumped in the front seat after dropping off Kenma. He was probably the most annoying out of all of them. Tetsurou kept leaning over on Daichi as he drove, saying stupid shit the entire time.

Tetsurou was persistent with saying how much he thought Kenma was this adorable, shy gamer every five minutes or so. It was doing nothing but annoying Daichi and telling him something that he already fucking knew--that being how cute Tetsurou thought Kenma was. It was obvious. He would just push his face away, angrily grumble something about driving, and keep his attention on the road. 

Out of all the idiots Daichi had to take care of, Tetsurou was the only one that he had to bring into the house himself. He held a hand on his back, one of Tetsurou’s arms wrapped on his shoulder as he dragged him through the front door. 

Instead of bringing him to bed, Daichi tossed him on the couch, throwing a blanket over him without a care. He at least made sure that he had water right next to him for when he woke up. Before he left, Daichi made sure everything was cleaned up. Not because he was super concerned for Tetsurou and how he would survive with the definite headache he would have. No, it was because Tetsurou’s apartment was disgusting and Daichi had to do _something_.

After that, he finally left, getting himself home, already feeling a small hangover taking over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S MARCH 1ST. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATSUKAWA


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has SO much Bokuaka and Iwaoi written for it, and since I'm still currently writing it, there'll probably be a lot of Matsuhana too (because I am obsessed with them now).

Keiji woke up with a massive headache. As he sat up, he felt his head pounding, and he held a hand to his forehead as if rubbing it could ease the pain. He noticed how baggy the sleeves were and realized he was wearing Koutarou’s sweater. Looking down at it, pulling the strings of the sweater a little bit, Keiji smiled. Koutarou really was so fucking sweet.

He looked over in the bed next to him, and his smile dropped from his face when he noticed the empty bed. Koutarou wasn’t there. Keiji frowned and got up from the bed, wobbling on his feet a little until he found his balance. After he realized that he could walk, Keiji made his way into the kitchen to get water. He can’t search for Koutarou while he was basically thirsting to death. 

The water went down quickly, Keiji felt like it was the first time in years that he had actually drank something. He caught his breath after quickly chugging down the whole glass of water, slamming it on the counter. Keiji made his way out of the kitchen afterward on the hunt for Koutarou. 

At first, he was going to head into Koutarou’s office. Yes, Koutarou had an office in their little apartment. It was an extra room that Keiji told him to take for himself to put all his camera and photography things in. Though, Keiji stopped walking to it when he noticed the passed out owl on the couch. 

Keiji smiled, and he walked over, kneeling down next to the couch, staring at Koutarou’s sleeping face. He softly poked him in the cheek, and Koutarou stirred a little bit, mumbling something as he turned his head in the other direction away from Keiji. His arm was resting on his chest, the other one behind his head. Koutarou’s foot move to being popped up, and he turned a little more.

Keiji chuckled, poking him again in the cheek. “Bokuto,” he quietly said. “Hey.” Koutarou’s golden eyes slowly peeled open, and he blinked a few times in Keiji’s direction before looking at him. 

“Hey, ‘Kaashi,” he quietly mumbled, voice low. He turned on the couch to fully face Keiji, hand reaching forward to run his fingers through his hair. “How are you?” Keiji smiled, and he grabbed ahold of Koutarou’s hand, slipping his fingers in between Koutarou’s. 

“A little sick,” he admitted. “Sorry for waking you up.”

“Hmm, ‘s fine.”

“Come to bed?” Koutarou nodded, and he slowly started to sit up, Keiji’s hand still in his as he pulled him up from the couch. Koutarou wobbled a little as he stood, gaining his balance while still being half awake. Keiji reached up and placed a soft kiss to Koutarou’s cheek. He was warm, but that was probably because he had a shit ton of blankets covered over him while he slept. Thankfully, their bedroom was nice and air-conditioned. 

Koutarou fell down on the bed, rolling over to his side and holding out his hands to get Keiji to follow him with. Keiji found himself smiling, and he crawled in, slipping next to Koutarou. His arms wrapped around him, pulling Keiji into his chest. Keiji curled up into him as much as he could, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. With Koutarou there, it was a lot easier to fall asleep. 

* * *

Tooru wanted to roll over and fall off of the bed, and he probably would’ve been able to if Hajime’s arm wasn’t wrapped around his waist. It wasn’t that it was a tight grip, but it was because Tooru was so fucking comfortable that he didn’t want to. Though, comfort didn’t meant that Tooru wasn’t flustered. He was sure that his entire face was red. Tooru’s bare back was pressed against Hajime’s bare chest, and he probably would’ve felt Hajime’s bare legs if it wasn’t for the other wearing sweatpants. 

Slowly, Tooru peeled himself away from Hajime, making sure not to wake him up. Somehow, Tooru was able to do it successfully. Hajime was still passed out, laying on his stomach, an arm stretched across the bed. Tooru couldn’t help but laugh a little at him, but he couldn’t just stand there and stare at Hajime as he slept. He grabbed a pair of sweats, a shirt off of the ground, and his phone then left into the kitchen.

Right away, Tooru started a pot of coffee. For a while, he just stared as the hot coffee fell into the pot, but his phone started to go off, so he grabbed it from his pocket and clicked the screen on. 

**Aka:** Oikawa

**Tooru:** Akaashi

That was all Tooru texted back as a response. He watched the three bubbles pop up on Keiji’s side of the phone screen. Keiji was either typing a fucking essay or he was way too hungover to text quickly. 

Tooru froze when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, a forehead pressed against his back on his shoulder blades, thumbs rubbed on his waist. He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm from the fact that the hottest motherfucker was wrapping his arms around him. 

“How’s your hangover?” He was able to get out.

“Worse than yours, for sure,” Hajime muttered, and he lifted his head up, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Are you even hungover?”

“I’m pretty sure you drank a lot more than I did. Coffee?”

“Hm, please.” 

“Should you call Sugawara?”

“Shit.” Hajime groaned, pulling away from Tooru, which Tooru did not like at all, and grabbed his phone from his pocket. “I’ll be right back.”

“Just stay in the living room. I’ll bring it to you.” Hajime smiled, and he touched Tooru’s arm as he walked away, goosebumps shooting through the other one because of the light graze.

Finally, Keiji texted back, and Tooru was pretty sure that Keiji was just typing slow because he was hungover.

**Aka:** I can’t even remember shit from last night. Like, blackout drunk, Oikawa. Bokuto said I kissed Hanamaki

**Tooru:** I’m sorry you did what now

**Aka:** I fucking made out with him

Tooru couldn’t help but fucking laugh.

**Tooru:** It’s fine. You probably don’t even need to apologize. Makki knew you were drunk and he’s probably gonna laugh at it too

**Aka:** Oikawa, that doesn’t fucking matter. I’m still embarrassed 

**Tooru:** You’re fineee

**Aka:** Whatever

**Aka:** How was your night

**Aka:** With Iwaizumi

**Tooru:** Oh, my god

**Tooru:** OKAY so

**Tooru:** We got to the apartment and started watching a movie and then we were snuggling and shit and then he fucking kissed me after staring at me for a bit and then it went PG 13. Sorry, I can’t go into detail :P

Tooru finished with making the two coffees, and he slipped his phone into his pocket before grabbing them, carefully bringing them into the living room to where Hajime sat on the couch. “You could’ve turned the T.V. on. Here,” Tooru said while handing Hajime his coffee from over the couch. He walked around it and took a seat next to him then reached for the remote on the coffee table. Tooru turned the T.V. on and flipped through some channels until he found something. After that, he tossed down the remote and leaned back into the couch, Hajime putting his arm behind him as he did.

They sit there in silence, silence beside the T.V. playing. Hajime sometimes would go on his phone, but he was mainly interested in actually watching the show. Tooru, on the other hand, was being teased by Keiji. 

**Aka:** Congratulations. You’re not a virgin anymore

**Tooru:** That’s not even a funny joke

**Tooru:** Shut up I bet Bokuto was your first kiss fuck off

Tooru threw down his phone next to the remote with an annoyed sigh. Hajime chuckled at him and glanced over, raising an eyebrow. “What was that about?” He asked before taking a sip of his drink. 

Tooru let out another sigh. “Nothing,” he said. “Just Akaashi being a dickhead.”

They sat there and watched the T.V., Tooru actually watching it this time instead of being on his phone. Actually, Tooru was kind of enjoying the show. He was pretty into it.

“Oikawa.” Tooru only let out a hum in response as a way to ask what he needed. Slowly, he was peeling his eyes away from the screen, keeping his eyes locked on the T.V. as he fully turned his head before darting his eyes to meet with Hajime’s. Right when Tooru met those green eyes, he felt lips being pushed into his. The kiss was short, and it was sweet. Tooru barely had time to react. 

He reached up, a hand touching Hajime’s cheek and running down his bare chest. Tooru went in again, wanting more, but Hajime’s phone began to ring.

“Fucking cockblock,” Tooru muttered under his breath as he pulled away, and Hajime pulled out his phone, chuckling under his breath slightly at Tooru’s disappointed expression. 

Hajime stood from the couch and walked a little ways away, still staying close to the couch.

“What?” Hajime waited for a response. “Are you fucking kidding me? No. No, it’s not--No.” Hajime sighed. “I’ll be right there.” Hajime hung up and slipped his phone into his sweatpants. “I gotta go,” he said before heading into the bedroom. Tooru couldn’t even get a word out. He just stared in the direction of the door while waiting for Hajime to come out.

When he did, Tooru jumped up from the couch and followed him to the door. “Suga?” He asked. Hajime nodded. “Dammit,” he muttered under his breath.

“Hey,” Hajime softly said. He grabbed Tooru’s cheek and made him look at him. “We’ll get another time.” He kissed him, and Tooru felt himself melting under Hajime’s touch. “‘Kay?” Tooru nodded, then Hajime left, and Tooru wanted him to come back so badly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three weeks off so many I'll actually work on this story if I stop writing random Matsuhana wips I love them

Keiji sat back with a plastic water bottle in his hand. He stared at Tooru as he talked with the other people on set, watching him flick back his hair to move it from his face as he pointed to the clipboard in his hand. His finger moved along the paper, speaking to the people around him clearly. Keiji would never understand how Tooru could be two totally different people. 

It was a few minutes of Keiji sitting there, water bottle in his hand, slowly sipping it on as the time passed by until Tooru finally made his way over. The taller one let out a heavy sigh, a hand running through his hair as he finally collapsed in the chair right beside him. He leaned to Keiji a little, showing him the clipboard even though he knew Keiji would merely glance at it, nothing more. 

“So, since we’re finally done with that lesbian rom-com, they’re ready to already start getting that other movie we promised to work with them on. They’ve already written out almost _everything_.”

“Seriously?”

Tooru nodded, “Yeah. They’re really excited to have you acting as the leading role.”

“Fine,” Keiji sighed. “Fine, lay it out to me. What do they got?”

“Action-romance-comedy.”

“Wonderful.”

Tooru snapped his fingers, pointing at Keiji. “ _Gay_ -action-romance-comedy.”

“Even better.”

“I like it.” Tooru began to flip through the multiple papers clustered together on his clipboard. There were a shit ton. "From what they’ve given me, the first scenes and all, other actor names, I like it.”

“‘Other actor names’?” Tooru’s eyes seemed to light up at that which made Keiji only sigh. “Who?”

“You’ll see.” He handed Keiji the clipboard. “Read through your parts.” Keiji grabbed it, scanning his eyes over it.

“This is your writing.”

“You can tell?” Tooru frowned while looking over. 

“I’ve known you for a few good years, Oikawa. I can tell when it’s your writing.” Tooru silently pouted, waiting for Keiji to keep on reading. “Who is this other character?”

“Your love interest.”

“And who is acting that?”

“That’s the surprise actor.” Keiji rolled his eyes. “Stop rolling your eyes! You’ll see him tomorrow anyway!” 

“Fine, fine.”

“Akaashi, Oikawa.” The two of them look up, and Keiji handed Tooru back his clipboard. Daichi walked up to them, his own clipboard in his hands. What the fuck was up with clipboards? Keiji couldn’t even remember the last time he had fucking used one himself or had thought to use one. “I have your busy week plans all out here.”

“Lay them out, Sawamura,” Tooru spoke, a hand drawing in front of him to signal Daichi to begin speaking. 

“So, tomorrow, we’re having a photoshoot with the main cast actors.”

“You already have them already?” Keiji raised an eyebrow.

Daichi nodded. “They were _really_ excited about organizing this movie.” Keiji nodded, and Daichi continued. “You’re just going to be wearing the outfits you wear for the big fight of the movie, maybe a few romantic/heroic-looking poses? You know?” Daichi flicked a wrist in the air. “You’ll figure it out.”

“Who’s the photographer?”

“It--”

Tooru cut Daichi off. “THAT,” he said loudly, quieting his voice down afterward. “Is a surprise.”

_Okay, so, it’s obviously Bokuto_. 

“After we get through the photoshoot, we’re _maybe_ hoping we can start out the first scene. It’s real simple, and you can take home the script, obviously, just to know exactly what you’re doing so it can be a quick day. After that, you actually get a free day off since some props aren’t ready for the next scene.” Keiji nodded. “The day after that, so, Friday, we should have it ready by then. We can get the scene where you meet the romantic interest done.” Daichi looked through the other papers on his clipboard, and his eyes scanned them before he dropped the stack and let it fall. “And then you get your weekend off. We can discuss your schedule for next week on Friday since it all depends on what we get done now for what happens next week.”

“Sounds good, Dai,” Tooru said. “I never thought you would be so good at arranging dates considering you can’t get one.”

“You’re not funny.”

“I thought I was pretty funny.”

Daichi sighed, turning around. “Go home,” he muttered before walking away.

* * *

Tooru drove Keiji home for him. Of course, he always did. It was a small wave exchange between the two as Keiji started to walk up to his apartment building, Tooru’s white car slowly peeling out and leaving the parking lot.

Keiji headed right to his apartment, and he opened the door to half of what he expected. What he expected was Koutarou and Tetsurou sitting on the living room floor and playing video games or something like that. Instead, what Keiji saw was _Kenma_ and Tetsurou sitting in the middle of the living room floor playing video games. Koutarou was on the couch, legs folded underneath him, polaroid things spread out on the couch along with just about all of his photography things laying with him. He had his head pointed down, eyes staring down at his camera as he flipped through his photos. Koutarou’s head shot up when he heard Keiji close the front door, and he set down the camera. 

While Keiji made his way into the kitchen, eyebrow raised at the sight in the living room, Koutarou shot up--after his camera was placed down safely--and headed into the kitchen after Keiji. As Keiji was emptying his pockets onto the kitchen counter, Koutarou wrapped his arms around him, reaching up to place a soft kiss to his cheek before resting his chin on his shoulder.

“How was work?” Koutarou asked.

“Normal,” Keiji shrugged. “It was more like I sat there while Oikawa discussed things. We talked about my schedule.”

“Mhm?” Koutarou put his face in Keiji’s neck, humming softly as he listened to him talk. 

“Yeah, tomorrow is a photoshoot.” Keiji pulled away slightly so he could face Koutarou. He held his cheeks and made Koutarou look him in the eyes, which Koutarou had no problem with. “You’re the photographer, aren’t you?”

“Oikawa said it was a surprise!” He whined, his posture getting slouched. 

“He never told me.” Keiji chuckled. “I just guessed it was.” 

Koutarou sighed, but his face was quick to go back to being cheery. “Yeah! Oikawa set me up with it!” He smiled, his hands slipping between Keiji’s jacket and his shirt. “Here, I’ll get your coat.” Keiji let Koutarou slip off his jacket and watched him walk to the hooks next to the door to hang it up. 

He headed into the kitchen and started getting hot chocolate ready. Koutarou came back into the kitchen, boosting himself to sit up on the counter as he kicked his feet, watching Keiji pour milk into a pan to heat it up. 

“Hey, when are we gonna get rabbits?”

“Rabbits?” Keiji asked. “What are you on about?”

“When you were drunk, you said we were going to invest in rabbits.”

“Think about how you started that.” Keiji pointed a spoon at Koutarou, and he turned down the flame on the stove. He set it down, walking up to Koutarou and moving to stand between his legs. His hands reached up, and he brushed back Koutarou’s hair from his face. It seemed the hair gel was finally beginning to wear out for the day. “‘When you were drunk’ isn’t really a sign of reliability.”

Koutarou pouted. “But you were really cute, and I really want rabbits.”

“‘Cute’?” Keiji asked, his face getting redder. He threaded his fingers through Koutarou’s hair, bringing it down all the way. Koutarou’s hair was actually pretty long, it hung over his eyes a little and went a little past his ears. “I was drunk.”

“You’re a cute drunk.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s true!” Koutarou reached forward and pecked Keiji’s lips with his own, pressing his forehead to Keiji’s. “Let’s do it. We can each get one and name one.”

Keiji smiled. “I’ll think about it.”

Keiji carried the steaming cup of hot chocolate, a few marshmallows swimming around in the top, and he handed it to Kenma who was still gaming in the living room.

“Here, Kenma.”

“Hm?” Kenma looked up from his game, pausing it as he reached out and accepted the drink. “This is why I like you more than Oikawa.”

“I know.” Keiji looked over at Tetsurou. “Want anything?”

Tetsurou shrugged, “Anything is fine. Pop. I don’t care.” Keiji nodded, and since it was something so simple--unlike Kenma’s hot chocolate--he was quick to deliver it. “Thanks, dude.”

Keiji nodded. “Bokuto,” he called out, looking at the owl who sat working back on his photography stuff back on the couch. His head popped up quickly. “You want anything before I get in the shower?”

“Mhm,” Koutarou hummed in thought. He tapped his lips with his pointer finger. “Kiss.” Keiji smiled, and he walked over, leaning down to give him a kiss. He ran his fingers through Koutarou’s hair as he passed by him to head to the bathroom. 

* * *

By the time Keiji got out of the shower and into the living room, Koutarou had cleaned up his whole photography mess in the living room. Now, he was sitting on the couch while watching Tetsurou trying to beat Kenma in Mario Kart. It seemed impossible. Kenma was just far too good, and Tetsurou’s groans of frustration really said it all. 

He walked in the living room with a towel resting on his shoulders, hair dripping wet down onto it. When Koutarou noticed him, he reached his arms out for Keiji, and Keiji smiled, taking a seat on the floor in front of him, his back to the front of the couch, his body sat between Koutarou’s legs. Koutarou’s fingers didn’t hesitate to run through Keiji’s hair, humming softly while he watched Kenma and Tetsurou play their game. 

Every once and a while, Keiji would look back at Koutarou and smile. He looked so amused with his fingers tangled in Keiji’s hair, his eyes locked on the screen. Sometimes he would shout at Tetsurou and tell him he sucked or something. Koutarou would meet his eyes a few times and smile at him, and that look on Koutarou’s face always lifted Keiji’s chest. Everything felt lighter, calmer, happier. 

“Bokuto,” Keiji finally said.

“Mhm?”

“Your turn to shower.” Koutarou groaned, and he leaned forward, his arms wrapping around Keiji. “Go on.” Koutarou groaned again, and he stood up, sulking to the bathroom, looking back at Keiji every few seconds just to receive a glare to keep on walking. Keiji chuckled to himself once Koutarou was finally gone into the bathroom, and he stood up. He gathered Kenma’s empty cup and Tetsurou’s empty can and headed into the kitchen, tossing the can in the recycling and the cup in the sink.

As he walked past the living room, Keiji yawned. “Kenma, Kuroo, you know where the blankets are and whatever. Turn off all the lights before you sleep, will you?”

“Yes, oh, great Keiji Akaashi, sir.” Keiji rolled his eyes at Tetsurou and headed into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of my chapters are Bokuaka and Matsuhana because those are literally what I cry for and I'm sorry. I have Kuroken, Daisuga, and Iwaoi planned next.

Koutarou was smiling the entire ride over to work just because he was finally heading to work with Keiji for a change. He was gonna get to work with him, and that really made him excited. 

“Bokuto,” Keiji said while pulling into the familiar parking lot of his work building. He put the car in park and looked over at him. Keiji normally didn’t drive himself to work, but he had Koutarou with him, so he told Tooru not to pick him up. “Calm down.”

“I’m excited, ‘Kaashi!” 

Keiji smiled, unbuckling his seat belt. “I can tell. Come on.”

The two walked in the building, Koutarou wasn't at all shy to walk next to him. His camera was safely carried in the case which he carried in his other hand. Sometimes, Koutarou’s other hand would graze against Keiji’s. He knew Keiji wouldn’t hold his hand, especially in the workplace, but he just wanted that little skin to skin touch, and it always made Keiji lighten up. 

Keiji noticed Tooru by the far side of the stage room right away--since he was pretty tall. A lot taller than anyone else in there. Keiji looked over at Koutarou, tugging lightly at his sleeve and nudging his head in Tooru’s direction. Koutarou nodded, and the two headed over.

Tooru noticed them out of the corner of his eye, and he gave the two of them a nod and a finger to tell them he’d be a minute before he could talk with them. He was talking with Daichi and another guy. Finally, he finished his conversation and moved to talk with Keiji and Koutarou.

“Bokuto, Akaashi, you’re a little early.”

“I wanna get this photoshoot over with.”

“You love photoshoots!” Koutarou said.

“With you,” Keiji muttered quietly under his breath, moving more toward Koutarou to push himself into him a little more. He hoped Tooru wouldn’t hear it, but of course, he did, and Tooru smirked. Though the smirk was quick to drop, and Tooru’s eyes wandered around the room. That was suspicious. Really suspicious. Something was wrong.

“Anyway, _lovebirds_.” Tooru snapped himself out of his trance. Keiji would have to ask later, later when Koutarou wasn’t here or anyone else for that matter. “You get to finally meet that secret actor.”

Just like that, out of nowhere, the familiar head of pink hair jumped on Tooru’s back and leaned over Tooru’s shoulder. “Hey, losers,” Takahiro welcomed. “I am here, and I am pretty fucking queer.” Keiji’s heart fucking shook. Seeing Takahiro got him all embarrassed. You know, since he kissed him when he was drunk and all.

“Makki, we’re all gay. Get off me.” Takahiro got off of Tooru and stood beside him. He brushed off the front of his clothes.

“That’s a fair point,” he said, and Tooru was raising an eyebrow at him as he still pretended to clean off his clothes. “What? I don’t Oikawa on my clothes. That’s gross.” Tooru rolled his eyes in response, and that’s when Issei came up from behind as well, placing a hand on Tooru’s shoulder. 

“Come on, loser, we have to talk with Sawamura.” 

Tooru nodded and looked at Koutarou. “You too, Bokuto, come on,” he said. Koutarou smiled at Keiji before slipping away to leave with Issei and Tooru. That left Takahiro and Keiji.

God.

“A-kaa-shi,” Takahiro dragged out as he wrapped an arm on Keiji’s shoulder. He got closer, poking him in the chest with his pointer finger. “Gonna kiss me again?”

“Why’d you wait until Matsukawa was gone to make fun of me?” Keiji muttered, staring over at the ground. “I thought you liked to bully people as a pair.”

“Matsu got--” Takahiro sighed and backed away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking over at Issei as he stood feet away talking with the others. “He got a little jealous. He’s not the type to, it was just that plus some other stuff that kind of set him off.” Takahiro shrugged.

“Sorry,” Keiji said. “I’ll never drink again.”

“You’re apologizing?” Takahiro laughed, slapping a hand on his back. “You poor, innocent soul. _Please_ drink again. Drunk you is hilarious.”

“Thanks,” Keiji mumbled, but did he mean it? No. No, he didn’t.

Daichi, Issei, and Tooru made their way over after a bit of discussion. This time, Issei and Tooru were holding outfits, some skin-tight black clothing. Tooru handed Keiji his; Issei handed Takahiro what he had. 

“We’re about to do photoshoots. Go change,” Issei told Takahiro.

“Ooh, so demanding. Rawr.” Issei rolled his eyes at him, and Takahiro smirked while turning on his heel, grabbing ahold of Keiji’s wrist to drag him toward the changing rooms. 

Takahiro and Keiji went into their separate changing rooms, both of them left with about ten minutes to change before makeup artists would come in and take over. 

Keiji’s outfit was pretty basic--at least it was more basic than Takahiro’s was. He was given a full, black, skin-tight suit, a turtle neck with it. Despite being a very tight suit, literally hugging him so tightly Keiji was struggling slightly to breathe, there was a loose belt that hung around his hips, a few fake weapon props attached to it. To complete it all off, a pair of tall, black boots. 

Takahiro’s outfit, on the other hand, was way more revealing. Instead of having that black, skin-tight suit, Takahiro was given a pair of pants that were kind of baggy, the ends tucked into a pair of black boots much like Keiji’s. (Better way I can explain this? Katsuki Bakugou’s pants for his hero costume minus the dark green and orange accents). There was a black strap across his chest that held a fake prop gun to his back. 

After that, makeup artists came in and dirtied up their faces. Random smudges and cuts, deep, bleeding gashes, whatever they could fit in. Keiji even had this wonderful cut on his lip. 

Keiji and Takahiro were set up in front of a green screen, something that Keiji was far too familiar with being placed in front of. He always found himself nervous, dragging his fingernails underneath one another out of a nervous habit. Though, he paused when he felt something touch his cheek. Takahiro was poking Keiji’s fake cuts, observing them and the work of the makeup artists.

"Cool."

"Why do you act as if you've never seen work of a makeup artist before?"

Takahiro pouted, Keiji could tell that it was clearly overexaggerated on purpose. "What?" He asked with a fake offended tone. "I can't be amazed?" Keiji stayed silent, staring at Takahiro, looking at the cuts on his face. Sure, he's seen them a shit ton of times, but yes, he had to admit. The work of the artists was pretty good. "Party poopers," Takahiro muttered, looking off to Koutarou and Tooru. They were talking with Daichi and some other people, probably working to figure out how they should position him and Takahiro.

If he was being honest, Keiji wasn’t sure how Koutarou was exactly going to take the photos. He was into that whole ‘natural’ look of a photo. Candid ones; unplanned. How was Koutarou going to do this?

Keiji posed next to Takahiro as the director told him to, his back leaned against Takahiro, eyes stared off by the side of the camera.

“Look there and--perfect,” the director spoke, slowly backing away from the two of them. “Stand there. Keep your pose. Bokuto, go ahead,” he whispered off to Koutarou once he backed up to him. 

Keiji wanted to look at Koutarou, see how he was handling this whole ‘take pictures on purpose’ thing. Though, his director told him to stare into one specific place. After a few, Keiji was itching to get a look. He decided to take a quick peek. Koutarou had his tongue stuck out from behind the camera, he was kneeled down a little, his finger was pushed against a button on the side of the camera.

Even though it was only for a quick second, Keiji still got a quick look at his eyes. They glowed, damn, they really glowed. Koutarou was so into his work, so focused, and everything about that look in his eyes made Keiji’s heart flutter. 

If he wasn’t in the middle of a photoshoot, Keiji probably would’ve kissed him right there.

Some other minor actors were brought in to take photos with Takahiro and Keiji. It was a set of twin actors. Atsumu and Osamu Miya. They were pretty enjoyable to hang out with. Koutarou got along with Atsumu well, the twins themselves were pretty jokingly rude to each other yet it was still funny to listen to. Their outfits were quite similar to Keiji and Takahiro’s, just not as flashy (if skin-tight outfits could get flashy). 

It was done pretty quickly, and it seemed like they all wanted to get the photoshoot done as fast as the actors did. Though, Keiji was pretty sure it was only because they wanted to hurry up and begin to work on the props so that they were ready to shoot the next scene. On his way out to the changing rooms, Keiji grabbed Tooru’s arm and pulled him to his room with him. 

Tooru was dragged into the room and shoved to the side so Keiji could close the door. Keiji reached up and zipped down the zipper that was close to the back of his neck. Breathing in a deep breath of air as the suit fell loose around his body, Keiji felt like a ton of bricks was lifted off his chest as he was finally able to get out of this suffocating latex. He looked over at Tooru while moving his hands under the sleeves.

“So,” Keiji began to say, “want to tell me what’s wrong?” Tooru shook his head, taking a seat down in one of the chairs and staring down at his hands. “Come on.” He stripped down to his boxers, repositioning his them on his hips before loosely running a hand through his hair. “Spit it out.”

“I don’t want you to worry.”

“I promise I won’t worry.” 

“You can’t promise that.”

“Then I won’t freak out.” Keiji pulled Koutarou’s sweater over his head and sat next to Tooru. He had his pants in his hands, moving the pant legs so they weren’t inside out. His shoulder pushed against Tooru’s. “Come on.” 

Tooru let out a sigh. “That video that you sent to the police couldn’t confirm that it was actually the guy who you said it was, so they haven’t arrested him or they haven’t done anything to him, and he actually still works here, and I can’t do anything about it, and they brought him in for questioning, but, as I said, they can’t confirm anything, so he’s here, and he knows that it was _you_ who he robbed.” Tooru took one big breath after all that considering he did not stop for a break and said it _very_ quickly. Keiji could translate though. He was pretty used to Tooru’s quick ramblings, and he’d be lying if he said this one didn’t freak him out a little. “I’m scared he’s gonna do something to you,” Tooru muttered quietly. 

“Wasn’t he just here for that lesbian-romance-comedy?” Keiji asked calmly though he was shaking a little bit. Obviously, it made him a little shaky. Getting robbed then was probably one of the most terrifying experiences of his life (‘probably’ because he had always someone who was super close to protect him). 

Tooru nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I went through the workers on this movie and the last one with Kindaichi after I talked with police about it.” Keiji slipped on the pants while listening to Tooru, standing up to fully pull them up. “He _shouldn’t_ be back.”

“Well, have you seen him?”

“No.”

“Then it should be good.” Keiji grabbed his phone off the counter, gave a quick look in the mirror and headed to the door. “Come on.”

The two of them left the changing rooms and headed out to the front, standing out of the doors of the set room. Koutarou was there chatting with Issei and Takahiro. Once he saw Keiji from the corner of his eye, he completely ditched his conversation with the two of them. He reached out to Keiji and put an arm on his shoulder.

“Akaashi! What do you wanna do now? We’ve got two free days.” He touched the side of Keiji’s face, finger tapping his jawline. “We could regretfully get wasted and have all day tomorrow to work out the hangover.”

Keiji shook his head, “No.” He moved closer, closer so that only Koutarou could hear in a whisper. “I just wanna go home. With _you_.” Koutarou smiled wide, and he pulled away from Keiji a little, his back going straight. He nodded.

“Guess we’re heading home!” Koutarou announced. “See ya guys!” 

* * *

Takahiro stared down at his phone case on the ride home. He would drag his fingernail on the side of it, slighting lifting it out of his case before popping it back it. Then he'd repeat it, over and over again. It was quiet. Issei was driving, and his eyes were focused on the road but Takahiro’s silence was driving him a bit mad. 

“Hey,” Issei spoke up, and he reached over, a hand touching Takahiro’s leg. “What’s wrong?” Takahiro was never shy when it came to confessing his feelings, unlike Issei who was a brick wall, but Takahiro made up for it. He was the one who had confessed all the way back in high school anyhow. 

“Why’d you get jealous?” Takahiro quietly muttered.

“What do you mean?” Issei asked. Takahiro sat up more, and he moved toward Issei a little. His hands placed over Issei’s, and he looked down at their hands together. Takahiro started moving his thumbs on the back of his hand, staring. 

“I mean, you know that I love you and only you, right?” Takahiro said, a little louder this time. He may have been the one to be open in the relationship, joke around a shit ton in public as if he didn't have a shred of human embarrassment in his body, but Takahiro could get _extremely_ shy when it was just the two of them. 

Issei rolled his eyes, an unstoppable smile hitting his face. “I can’t help it,” he said. Takahiro knew that Issei was so self-conscious about himself. It was the only thing that he had ever tried to change about the man. Everything else, to him, was perfect. He knew that Issei thought that Takahiro could ‘find someone better than him’ and that he was afraid he’d leave him in a random dumpster after finding someone else. Which, to Takahiro, was the biggest amount of bullshit he had ever heard.

“I know,” Takahiro sighed. He reached down and kissed Issei’s hand. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally hitting a brick wall with this story ug shgjnasjbn I dunno what to do next while trying to keep it interesting, not cliché, and not boring (especially my amount of detail in the story 'cause, to me, it's starting to seem a little monotone and robotic).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuaka, little Kuroken. Let's do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED TO STOP WRITING SO MUCH BOKUAKA HELPPP. Seriously, they're so addicting to write but I promised I would give you guys Kuroken, Iwaoi, and Daisuga. So hard to do since I rarely ever write them.

Koutarou usually woke up in an empty bed, mainly because Keiji was somehow an early bird. With the way that he behaved at bars and such, Koutarou would’ve never guessed it, but it seemed like Keiji had this on and off work switch.

He rolled out of bed and headed into the kitchen, the smell of the food already seeping through the door into their bedroom. Keiji was standing at the stove, scratching at his face, head tilted as he stared into the pan in front of him. The actor looked up, noticing Koutarou enter the room and smiled.

“Morning,” he said.

“How are you always up so early, ‘Kaashi?” Koutarou muttered. He walked behind him, arms wrapping around him, face burying into the back of his boyfriend’s shoulder. Keiji smelled of syrup. Or maybe that was the syrup sitting on the counter that made him smell like that. 

“It’s not that early.”

“It’s nine.” Keiji shrugged, and Koutarou groaned, his head lifting up so he could rest his chin on his shoulder. He stared into the pan over him. “Ooh, french toast.” Koutarou kissed Keiji on the cheek before backing up with a yawn to the coffee machine. “What are we doing today, ‘Kaashi?”

“I don’t mind.”

“Movies? Wouldn’t that be funny?” Koutarou chuckled a little, waking up a bit more as he put a new coffee filter in the machine and filled it with the grounded beans. “An actor going to the movies.” Koutarou grabbed a cup down from the cupboard. “Hey! We should bring Kenma and Kuroo!” Keiji looked at Koutarou for a quick second before focusing on cooking again.

“Kenma and Kuroo?”

“Yeah, don’t you think they’d be cute together?” Keiji bit his lip, thinking a little. Kenma _did_ seem to open up more around Tetsurou. Usually, he’d never let people play with him or touch his controller, but Keiji wasn’t going to tell that to Koutarou. That would just feed him with something he could tell Tetsurou which would only boost the bedhead’s confidence in scoring with Kenma.

“A little,” Keiji replied.

“Come on! You call Kenma, I’ll call Kuroo.” Keiji felt a hand in his back pants pocket, and Koutarou snagged out the other’s phone. He unlocked it, his fingerprint locked in the phone, and headed straight for the contacts. Koutarou didn’t seem to blink twice while clicking Kenma’s name. 

It rang a few times before there was a tired groan on the other end.

_“Akaashi, what? Do you have ANY idea what time it is?”_

“Sorry, Kenma. That was Bokuto.”

“Hey, Ken!” Koutarou called out.

_“Don’t call me that.”_

Koutarou frowned, but he continued nonetheless in a happy tone. “Wanna come to the movies with us?”

_“No.”_

“Kuroo will be there.”

_“Okay. And?”_

“Kuroo. Tetsurou. Your gamer partner in crime.”

_“I’m not following. Give the phone to your pretty boyfriend.”_

“He’s cooking.”

_“Tell him I said ‘your boyfriend is an insane fucking bitch’ and to ‘fuck the fuck off’.”_

Koutarou looked up at Keiji. “Did you get that--”

“Yes, I got that.” Keiji sighed and turned down the stove, handing Koutarou the spatula while taking his phone back. “Here, I’ll get him, you cook.” Koutarou smiled and moved in front of the stove while Keiji stepped off to the side with the phone. “Just come out to the movies. It’s just an hour away from video games.”

_“An hour of my life wasted.”_

“Kuroo will be there.”

_“Why do you keep bringing up Kuroo?”_ There was some shuffling on the other side.

“Just come. I’ll buy you a new video game.”

_“You’re shitting me.”_

“Honest to God’s truth.”

_“Fine. I’ll get my pants on.”_ Kenma hung up after that, and Keiji smiled before sliding his phone back into his pockets. Swaying Kenma was always so easy. 

“You already convinced him?” Koutarou asked when Keiji moved to take back over. Keiji nodded. Koutarou let out a small huff in defeat and pulled out his own phone, dialing Tetsurou’s number to call.

_“Yo, crackhead.”_

“Get ready.”

_“Sure. Where are we going? Strip club? I have ones.”_

“Hi, Kuroo,” Keiji said.

_“Oh, shit. I mean are we going to church cause I have ones I will donate but all of my money is in ones cause I kept bringing in twenties into the store and buying like two or three things each time and they just gave me a bunch of ones.”_

“Sure.”

_“I would NEVER bring a married man into a strip club.”_

“Bokuto and I aren’t married.”

_“Are you sure about that? You’re BASICALLY married.”_ Keiji didn’t reply. He poked the food with the spatula, kind of feeling himself getting a little embarrassed. His face felt hot. Was it from the cooking or from the marriage talk? Keiji would leave the excuse to hot flames next to him. 

“Okay, Kuroo, shut the hell up,” Koutarou intervened. “Just get ready. We’ll pick you up.”

_“Ugh. Fine.”_

Koutarou pulled his phone to himself, seemingly angry texted something to Tetsurou real quick, and then put his phone back in his pocket. He was about to leave the room to get ready, but Keiji pulled him back by his hoodie and shoved a plate of food into his hands.

“Eat first then get ready,” he said, and Koutarou nodded. As he took the plate, he gave Keiji a quick kiss and headed into the dining room instead.

* * *

Dragging Kenma along with them, Keiji thought, was going to be a lot more difficult. He thought he was going to have to babysit Kenma, but that wasn’t how it actually worked out. Instead, Tetsurou was the one watching Kenma.

“You want candy? Popcorn? Pop--what kind of pop do you want? Mountain Dew, right? That’s gamer fuel," Tetsurou asked Kenma who squinted at the menu in front of him, hands stuffed deep in his sweater pockets, a sweater that was far too big for him, but he didn't really seem to care (actually, Kenma seemed to prefer the jacket going to his mid-thighs). Koutarou nudged Keiji with his elbow as they stood behind Kenma and Tetsurou in the movie theater line. Keiji looked over, raising an eyebrow as he slowly pulled his eyes away from the menu above the counter.

“Huh?”

“Look, Akaashi, he’s buying him food.”

Keiji looked back at the menu. “Nice.”

“They’re perfect for each other.”

“You used to buy me food before we were dating.”

“Exactly. Meaning they’re going to start dating soon.” Keiji slowly glared over at Koutarou who smiled innocently in return. “What? Come on.” Koutarou looked back over them and they both watched as Tetsurou handed Kenma some candy he bought. “Look at those cuties.”

“Just because you got a boyfriend doesn’t make you Cupid.”

“Doesn’t it though? I’m awesome,” Koutarou said with a grin. He put an arm on his shoulder. “What are you getting?” Keiji shrugged. “We should get skittles and M&Ms, mix them up in one container, and then give them to Kuroo. He deserves it.”

Keiji laughed. “If that’s what you want to do, I don’t care.”

“But what do _you_ want?”

“I want you to hurry up and get what _you_ want to stop holding up the line.”

“Oh.” Koutarou snapped his head up to notice they were pair were next in line. “Oh, shit.”

With their food and drinks, they decided on a movie. Keiji actually got free tickets to the movie theater since he was in most movies that played. Which, he didn’t actually want to accept the free pass to all movies, but it was whatever. He at least made the deal to let them let him pay snacks and such at full price, which, they agreed. 

They all agreed on a movie that Keiji wasn’t in, due to him begging ‘please let’s watch a movie where I 1. Don’t know what’s happening and 2. I’m not on screen for’. Thankfully, they decided to ease Keiji’s suffering and went with some live-action Disney movie (god, how much did Koutarou LOVE Disney. Bless his heart). 

Throughout the movie, Koutarou would always be there to make a comment. He leaned over to Keiji, his arm was already on the back of his chair, and he rested his face on Keiji’s shoulder.

“You could’ve nailed that _so_ much better.”

“I know, Bokuto. That’s the third time you’re telling me.”

“Like,” he tilted his head while looking up at him, completely disregarding the movie at this point, “now that I personally _know_ an actor--god that’s so cool to think--now that I personally _know_ one, I think, ‘Wow, Akaashi is _so_ much better’.”

“Bokuto.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.” Instead of saying anything else, Koutarou smiled, reached over, and kissed Keiji’s cheek.

Kenma and Tetsurou? Mostly fucking around while the movie was going on. Tetsurou was leaned over toward Kenma a little where the gamer had the large popcorn bucket sitting in his lap. Tetsurou, instead of eating the candy, was opening all of the candy that they had bought and was pouring it randomly through the popcorn. 

The entire time Tetsurou was doing it, Kenma would glare over at him because every time Kenma would go to get popcorn but pick up some random candy. Kenma just wanted nothing but to let the bucket of popcorn hit the floor, get up, go home and play video games for the rest of his existence. 

He slapped away Tetsurou’s hand from pouring more candy into the popcorn. Seriously, how much did he fucking buy? Kenma sighed, staring directly at the movie in front of them.

“I swear to fucking god, when we get back to my house, we’re doing something that _I_ want to do. Not this public movie watching bullshit.” Tetsurou looked over at him. Did he hear him right? Did Kenma really say ‘we’re’?

“Okay,” Tetsurou said. “I’m gonna kick your ass.” Kenma didn’t say another thing. Only a small smile curved on his lips, and he continued to watch the movie. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME IWAOII, DAISUGA, AND MATSUHANA FOOOD
> 
> I'M PUBLISHING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING BECAUSE LIKE I KEEP STAYING UP TILL 8 AM SO IF I DIDN'T DO IT NOW THEN I WOULD DO IT AT LIKE 10 PM

“Sorry that I have to bring Sugawara with me.”

“It’s fine.” Tooru flicked his wrist in the air as they walked from the car and headed into the small restaurant they pulled into. Hajime glanced over at him, and Tooru could tell that he still felt bad over having to bring along Koushi with them. “Seriously,” he said. “I don’t mind. Sugawara is--” he paused while he opened the door, holding it open for Hajime to walk through.  “Interesting.”

“That’s one way that you could put it,” Hajime muttered under his breath. 

The two walked up to the server, looking around for that silver head of hair that said he was already there, waiting and ‘growing more impatient to the point that if he had to wait any longer then he would set something or someone on fire’. They found it, the color pretty much giving Koushi out from the people who merely had boring hair colors. Was Koushi extremely stressed, old, or just crazy and dyed it? Tooru didn’t actually know the answer.

“We’re with him,” Hajime said to the server while pointing toward Koushi, and the server nodded, letting them pass so she could help the next person waiting in line there.

When they got back near Koushi, Tooru was a little surprised to see  _ who _ was with him.

“Daichi?” Tooru asked while moving around the table to the other side where the other two empty seats were. He slid in the booth as Daichi looked up from his phone and sat down. “What are you doing here?”

“This asshole pulled me out of my house.” Daichi pointed to Koushi with his thumb who smiled like a crazy idiot, big and wide, showing off those teeth that really shouldn’t be that sharp. Hajime took his seat next to Tooru, and Koushi leaned his back against Daichi, feet kicking up and planting them flat on the wall right next to him. He pushed against it a little, slightly moving Daichi more and more out of his seat.

“Hey, Daichi, download it. Come on,” he pestered.

“Download what?” Hajime asked. Daichi could only sigh, and he turned his phone screen around to show Hajime his screen. He was on the app store.

“He’s been trying to get me to download this game for the past ten minutes.”

“Download it or I eat your arm.”

“What is it?” Tooru leaned forward a little to look at the screen. “OH, my god. DAICHI.”

“What?” Daichi pulled his phone back from his face and clicked out of the app store, heading to something that he was sure he was going to find a lot more pleasing to do. 

“Download it,” Tooru whispered, all seriousness.

“You’re shitting me--” 

“WAIT,” Koushi cut Daichi off, and he sat in the seat like a normal person. Only for a few seconds though, and Koushi was leaning on the table toward Tooru who pulled out his phone. “Do you have it? You have it, don’t you? Oh, my god. What’s your level? Iwaizumi, can I have your boyfriend? He’s cultured unlike mine.”

“I’m not your boyfriend.”

“Not yet, anyway.” Koushi pushed his hand in Daichi’s face. “Sh, babe. The adults are talking.”

“The children are talking,” he muttered.

“Get the game,” Koushi repeated, putting his attention back to Daichi. He took his phone from him. “I’ll get it for you, don’t worry.” 

“What game is it?” Hajime asked, completely ignoring the fighting that was going on between Koushi and Daichi now that the crazy one had stolen the calm one's phone. Tooru looked over at Hajime, the person at the table who was honestly and probably the only real adult there. He leaned over his phone screen and showed him. “'Animal Crossing'?”

“It’s cute,” Tooru muttered, staring down at his phone in a little embarrassment. 

“This is what you do instead of work?”

He pouted, “I’m caught up.”

“Really? How is it going?”

“Work?” Hajime nodded. Thinking of work only reminded Tooru of his whole panic thing. He tried not to worry about it, especially since Keiji told him that it was alright and nothing to worry about, but Tooru couldn’t help it. That overprotective side of him that’s grown to love Keiji? It really didn’t want to risk anything at all. “Well, uh, it’s going.” 

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not lying. I said it’s going. We went through the week and our schedules. Normal.”

“There’s something else.” Tooru tried to avoid Hajime’s stare by staring down at his game. He started playing it, being able to hear Hajime’s glare over him trying to collect fish in the game. “Spill, Oikawa.”

Tooru took a deep breath, and he contemplated on responding for a second. “That guy that robbed Akaashi and Bokuto didn’t actually get arrested because they couldn’t prove anything, and I’m scared that they’re going to attack Akaashi and kidnap him or something.”

“Do you realize how ridiculous you sound sometimes?”

“Sometimes, but sometimes I don’t.” Hajime grabbed his hand, stopping Tooru from being able to continue playing his game. He wanted to fucking melt right there. Tooru’s hands were usually cold, but when Hajime held them, he felt ten times warmer. Were they dating? What were they? Were they allowed to hold hands in public? What kind of thought was that? If heterosexuals can do it, the gays can.

“Hey, Oikawa,” Hajime said, and it pulled Tooru’s thoughts from his head, his attention moving to those green eyes in front of him. “It’ll be okay, I promise. You’re overreacting, and if something  _ does _ happen to Akaashi, which I highly doubt that it will, I will be sure to kill at your command.”

“That’s-” Tooru took a deep breath, and he swore there was a lump in his throat, “really hot of you to say.”

“I know right?” Hajime grabbed his drink off the table while pulling away slightly, his hand was still in Tooru’s, but he moved his face away to take a drink.

“Oikawa, hey, Oikawa, give me your ID. STAT.” Koushi was on the table again, and Hajime snapped his fingers, pointing back in the seat as a way to tell Koushi, ‘Get your ass back in the seat like a proper human before I put you in there myself.’ In response, Koushi gave an annoyed pout, really like a second-grader, something Tooru expected more from Koutarou when he didn’t get something he wanted. Or maybe even something from himself when Takahiro and Issei were continuously bullying him.

Speaking of the devil.

“Sluts,” a hand placed itself on Tooru’s shoulder, and he turned to look, even though he didn’t need to look to put a face to that cocky-sounding voice, “lucky meeting you here.” Takahiro pushed over Hajime and Tooru, and Issei pushed over Daichi and Koushi so they could take a seat at the booth with them. It wasn’t that the seats weren’t big enough to accompany three people, it was that if Tooru knew there was going to be six of them, he would’ve gotten a table. It wasn’t easy to try and sneak your hand on Hajime Iwaizumi’s thigh when a teasing, shithead Takahiro Hanamaki was  _ right there _ . “Mind if we join you?”

“I think it’s a little too late to ask, Makki,” Tooru said through his teeth.

“Is it? Huh, don’t give a shit.”

“You know, for being a celebrity, you’re an asshole.”

“For being a manager, you’re a whore.”

“You can’t use that against me. It’s not fair you and Mattsun have been literally at the lip since high school.”

Takahiro shrugged, a smirk tugged at his lips as he helped himself to Tooru’s drink. He made a sour face after getting a taste, sticking out his tongue hoping something would shake off it.

“Ew, what the fuck  _ is _ that? Issei, lick it off.” Takahiro reached over the table, sticking his tongue out at Issei from across from him.

“Okay, I’d do a lot of embarrassing things with you in public to make fun of Oikawa, but considering I’m sober and this is a nice restaurant, I’m saying that licking your tongue might be a bit too far,” Issei turned down, and he reached over the table and grabbed the drink too, sniffing it before taking a sip.

“What are you DOING? What if I wanted to kiss you later? Don’t taint your mouth with that!” Takahiro almost swatted the drink out of Issei’s hand. Issei’s eyebrows raised, and he slid the drink back to Tooru. Takahiro’s head slammed on the table. “You’ve tainted my man, Oikawa,” he muttered.

“Finally,” Tooru said. He took a drink of his  _ own _ drink. It was some bland alcohol that he liked, but of course, Takahiro wouldn’t like it considering he had the biggest sweet tooth that Tooru had ever found any person alive to have. “Some fucking payback.” Takahiro lifted his head, frowning at Tooru.

“You make it seem like I’ve made a move on Iwaizumi before.”

“Hiro.” Takahiro looked at Issei, and he turned his head like a groundhog.

“Huh?”

“I’ll buy you creampuffs.”

“Really?!” Takahiro’s head shot up. “Gross lips or not, I’m gonna fucking make out with you when we get out of here.” There was a smile on Issei’s face he couldn’t stop, and he always got it when Takahiro made that face: bright eyes, big smile--was his hair popping up with his emotions? Issei was never sure.

“Can’t wait,” he said.

Takahiro and Issei continued to make fun of Tooru, even after they ordered. In addition, they even got their own chairs. A waitress had walked by asking if they wanted them to bring over chairs or move their table. They just asked for chairs, not wanting to make a huge hassle about it and sat at the end of the table. For them being a pair of literally the biggest assholes Tooru had ever met, they were pretty nice with people that  _ weren’t _ Tooru. He’d forever wonder why they had decided to make Tooru his permanent bullying target.

The creampuffs Issei had ordered for Takahiro had been delivered as an appetizer, per Takahiro’s request. He was quick to defend them with an arm, basically growling at Tooru when he reached for one yet he was happy to hand one to Koushi. 

_ Please for the love of God don’t let them become a single unit _ , was really everyone’s thought at that table, including Issei. That duo wouldn’t last, or maybe they would, and that was the problem.

“MAKKI.” Takahiro looked up from his phone and creampuff, eyes meeting the ones from the guy smushed closely in the corner with his feet pressing on the person next to them (clearly just done to annoy them). He raised an eyebrow to Koushi. “Get the game.”

“What game?”

“Animal Crossing.”

“Bold of you to assume I don’t have it already.”

“GAMER.”

“Of course. I refuse to be uncultured.”

“Hiro.” Takahiro turned to look at Issei who was quick to reach up and swipe at his nose. “You had frosting on your nose.”

“Oh.” Takahiro, the all-open, flirting, teasing bitch, felt his ears grow red at the tips. There were things he could do in public without a shred of embarrassment, sure. He did them all the fucking time, especially when it was making other people embarrassed. Though, when Issei pulled this, this fucking closeted romantic shit that he always kept hidden from everyone but him, Takahiro felt like melting. “T-thanks.”

“Aw, look at that.” Tooru leaned forward on the table, a smirk cracked on his face as he wriggled his eyebrows at the couple. “So cute.”

“Shut the fuck up, Oikawa. You  _ wish _ you and Iwaizumi were as cute as us.”

Instead of responding like a normal human being would, Tooru grabbed the small, plastic straw that sat in his drink, held one end, bent back the other end, and flicked the alcohol that was left in the straw on Takahiro.

“You little shit fuck--” Takahiro went to jump from his seat, his hands already planted on the table in an effort to jump and tackle Tooru more into the corner of his booth seat than he sat, but a hand grabbed the back of Takahiro’s jacket and yanked him back into the seat.

“No, Hiro.” Takahiro gave him a look, and Issei sighed. “When we’re outside you can kick his ass,” he added.

“Okay, fair.”

“Wait, I don’t agree--” Tooru began to speak, but he was cut off (naturally). 

“AHH MY GOD.” The group turned their heads to look, Takahiro raising his own drink to his lips and slowly sipping on it. “Is that--Holy crap it is! Shibayama! Shibayama, please!” It was what Tooru would describe to be an incredibly tall child pulling on the sleeve of what seemed to be a really short adult. The tall child had silver hair, green eyes, and was heading in the direction of their booth with an ecstatic look on his face. He stopped in front of them with a glint in his eyes. “You’re Takahiro Hanamaki, right? Right?” The tall child asked.

Takahiro smiled. “I happen to be.”

“I--Well, I just--I wanted--”

“He wants your autograph,” his friend finished for him. 

“Please!” 

Takahiro chuckled, grabbing a pen from his pocket and clicking it as if he was just prepared for this to happen. Tooru has been around enough celebrities; Takahiro probably  _ was _ prepared for this to happen.  “Of course.” His signature was quick, yet it was still good. You could tell he had been doing it for a while. The two shuffled off, saying their thanks and heading back to their table.  Takahiro let out a happy sigh and looked back at everyone at the table. He turned to Issei and slapped him on the arm, “We should probably get out of here before he tweets where I'm at or something.”

“Yeah,” Hajime mumbled. “I’ve never seen one of you guys get rushed by a fan though, now that I think about it.”

“Well,” Takahiro chugged down the rest of his drink while standing, slamming it on the table after he had finished it, “Akaashi is really good at keeping himself hidden, and I haven’t done much around  _ here _ specifically that would get me much attention. I don’t really do acting here. Mostly Japan.” Takahiro did a stretch above his head. “Ready to head out, Issei?” He asked while he reached into his back pocket, pulled out a couple of twenties, and tossed them on the table. 

“Hmm,” Issei hummed while standing. He already started to head to the door without Takahiro. 

“See you losers later? We should plan one of these together instead of us just barging in and adding extra chairs to a table.”

“Yeah, I  _ so _ look forward to you bullying me for an entire night. I  _ absolutely _ would love to plan that,” Tooru mumbled while rolling his eyes. “See ya.” Takahiro gave one last small smile before following Issei out of the restaurant. 

* * *

Tooru leaned over the kitchen counter, looking into the living room as Hajime flipped through channels on the T.V. He seemed really confused about a show. Tooru smiled, grabbing the two cups from the counter and headed into the living room. He handed Hajime his drink before he sat down and turned his head to the T.V.

“You struggling there, Iwa?”

“Give me a damn minute.”

“Mhm.” Tooru raised his drink to his lips, eyes watching the screen in front of him still scrolling quickly down the list of possible shows.

“I’m looking for my show.”

“Why don’t you just look it up on my Netflix?”

“Because,” Hajime began, “it’s satisfying when you watch it like this.”

“Yeah, reruns are fun. Iwa, there are ADs.”

“Yeah, but when there are ADs,  _ Oikawa _ ,” Hajime looked over at Tooru, “that means there’s time to do stuff  _ in between _ .” Tooru felt the tip of his ears go red, his cheeks warm up, and he quickly looked back over at the screen. Hajime laughed. “You’re too easy,” he said.

“‘yOu’Re tOo EaSy’ okay, and you’re too hot,” Tooru muttered quietly into his cup. “God, it’s like me, an ice cube, against you, a hotplate.”

“Well, I found it.” Hajime finally clicked on a show, and he looked over at Tooru, a smug look on his face. “So let’s see who wins: ice cube or hotplate.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Kuroken chapter

Kenma hated it. He fucking hated being out in public so much. At least, for him, it wasn’t like Keiji, having to completely bundle up in sweaters and medical masks just to hide his appearance. Kenma wasn’t a  _ physical _ actor. No, Kenma was more of an ‘I’m gonna sit down and work’ kind of guy.

Being a voice actor still didn’t mean Kenma didn’t get tired of his fucking job. Sure, he liked it. He liked reading reviews on his voice acting online from websites or from ones posted straight off of Google. Though Kenma still needed that fuel AKA his favorite snack.

So, here Kenma was, Kenma fucking Kozume, was at the supermarket searching up and down the aisles for his favorite snack. Usually, he knew exactly where it was, but the stupid fucks at the store decided to move the location of some products. Kenma was lost. He was utterly lost, and he was  _ not _ going to ask an employer to ask them where they put his goddamn snacks.

Having to move around on his feet more just made Kenma even more frustrated. Seriously, if it wasn’t illegal, and if Kenma didn’t have a reputation to maintain (work and game-wise) he would fucking burn the supermarket to ashes.

What could make his day worse? What could possibly make Kenma’s day fucking worse? Oh, yeah, maybe possibly running straight into what Kenma thought was a brick wall at first. 

He was pushed back off his feet, his foot stepping back to catch him, though it wasn’t enough. Kenma was just about to hit the floor of the dirty supermarket. He should’ve written his will--everything would go to Keiji anyway. 

A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet.

“Woah!” His savior called out, setting Kenma back on balance. “Kenma?” 

“Kuroo.”

Tetsurou smiled, then frowned. “Woah, why do you look so pissed off?”

“You almost just pushed me to my death.” Tetsurou looked around him, leaning a little to the left to look at the floor behind Kenma. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at him.

“I think you’re over-exaggerating falling a little bit.”

“I’m not. I would move into a fetal position, cry, and then wait until I starve and die.” Tetsurou blinked a few times. “Stop that.”

“Sorry.”

“Shut up. Help me find something.” Kenma grabbed Tetsurou, pulling on the taller one’s red jacket sleeve and pulling him down a nearby aisle. “There are some fucking cookies I want but I can’t find them ‘cause these shitbags moved around the store.”

“Okkaayy, what are they called?”

“They uh--” Kenma paused. “They have a blue packaging.”

“They’re your favorite cookies but you  _ don’t _ know the name brand?” 

“I doubt you know the name brand to your car.”

“That’s fair. I don’t,” Tetsurou replied, scanning his eyes up and down the shelves. He paused, eyeing something for a bit before he pointed. “That is?”

Kenma wanted to cry at the sight of those beautiful, beautiful cookies. “ _ Yes _ . Grab it. Grab it.”

“Okay, okay,” Tetsurou said with a little grin on his face as he reached for the top shelf to grab the cookies that he was pretty sure Kenma would murder for. Kenma snatched them from him and began to head to the register. “Is that seriously all you wanted?” Tetsurou asked while following him. 

“Yup.”

Kenma paid for his snacks, hugged the bag tight and headed on his way home. The only problem was--

“Why are you following me?” Kenma asked.

“I’m bored, and I thought we could hang out. We’re friends, right?” 

“No.”

“We’re totally friends. We can play video games.” Tetsurou grinned only because he knew that if Kenma really didn’t want him there, he would probably literally kick his ass in front of a moving car and keep walking.

“Fine,” Kenma huffed. “It’s always fun to kick someone’s ass and be able to see and hear their reactions playing against them.” He looked over at Tetsurou who was staring blankly. “Especially when I don’t even have to try.”

Tetsurou frowned. “Okay, like, I know you’re better than me. I accepted that you kick my ass, but you don’t need to rub it in like that.” Kenma bit back on the corner of his lip to stop it from shifting upwards, and he stared ahead in front of him as he walked. 

“It’s funny.”

“It’s not.”

“It kind of is.”

Honestly, if you were asking Kenma, just asking Kenma, completely off the record, he thought it was kind of adorable the way that Tetsurou threw his hands up in frustration when he lost, despite knowing damn well that he probably shouldn’t have provoked Kenma so much before the game or flaunted his non-existing talent.

* * *

Now, Tetsurou thought that his family was rich. The Akaashi’s were one thing, most of them were actors, all of them gaining that surprising acting talent from genetics (Don’t tell the other Akaashi’s but Tetsurou thought Keiji’s acting was the best). The Kardashians were another, a bunch of fake ass people only famous for their looks. The Trumps were yet another, disgusting millionaires. The Kuroo’s were something else, owning large businesses thanks to Tetsurou’s father’s smart and careful work effort. 

Though, Kenma’s apartment? Okay, Tetsurou’s mother loved the color white. She loved using marble countertops and went over the top with lace curtains, fluffy, soft carpets, bright, white lights that hung from the ceiling, but Kenma’s apartment was a style of rich Tetsurou was not accustomed to.

Keiji’s house was pretty modern, white countertops, dark brown counters, black, spiny stools sat at the counters, lights that didn’t make the room too bright but made you feel more relaxed than anything. 

Meanwhile, Kenma’s? Dark. Everything about the house was dark to the cabinets to the living room, the ceiling to the floor. It wasn’t that it was bad, and it wasn’t like Tetsurou hadn’t seen a black designed room. There was a celebrity house Tetsurou went to that was full-on gothic. It wasn’t like Kenma had a gothic house, either. More like, Kenma kept everything off.

The lights weren’t on, and when they stepped inside, Kenma didn’t bother to turn on the hallway light. He kicked off his shoes and headed right to the couch. The curtains were all closed, a few worn-out candles were around on the counters which Tetsurou assumed was what Kenma used for light. 

Kenma sat on the edge of the couch, picked up a candle, and lit it before carefully placing it down in the center of the coffee table. He looked around him, pointing at the T.V. remote, then his charger, and then lastly at his blanket as if he was checking off that he had all his things. Grabbing the blanket, Kenma let himself sink into the corner of the couch as he pulled the comforters over himself. He snuggled into it a little before grabbing the cookies out of his plastic shopping bag.

Kenma was cuddled up in the corner of the couch, a brand-new package of cookies opened, his video game loading up on the giant flat-screen T.V. in front of him. He seemed like he had it all together. Damn, Tetsurou might as well leave and let him be to, literally, his own devices.

Tetsurou didn’t realize he was just standing there watching Kenma intensely play video games, and if it was anybody else (besides maybe like, Keiji or Koutarou), Kenma would probably say that they’re creepy just  _ watching _ him play like that. Though, of course, Kenma was really fucking good at video games, and anyone, if they could, would stop just to stare.

The round in Kenma’s game ended, and he sighed, setting the remote on his lap and picking up a cookie for a quick snack break. He pointed his head to the other side of the sofa.

“Sit down, idiot.” He reached over to the nightstand right next to the couch and opened the small drawer, pulling out another remote. Kenma clicked it on, making sure the blue light started to show, indicating it wasn’t dead before he threw it at Tetsurou. Thankfully, it was charged enough, and he tossed it on the couch next to him. Kenma drew a smirk. “Try and win.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Daisuga, my people

Hajime raised an eyebrow at Daichi. “Are you sure?” He asked. Daichi shrugged, and he looked back at Koushi who was fucking with Tooru. They were just about to leave the restaurant a few hours after Takahiro and Issei had left. Koushi grabbed the scarf around Tooru’s neck and wrapped it even more around his neck. Tooru swatted at him to leave him alone, saying something about how the scarf was expensive and choking him.

“Yeah,” Daichi said while looking back at Hajime. “Yeah, I got him. You head home with Oikawa.”

“You want a payout for him? He’s a hassle.”

“Honestly?” Daichi stuffed his hands in his pockets, and his lip curved up slightly from amusement. “It depends on what he does. If he’s crazy and difficult to handle, I’m coming to you asking for a check.”

Hajime chuckled. “You got it.” He gave Daichi’s shoulder a light hit with his fist. “Thanks.”

“Destress him, by the way.” Hajime raised an eyebrow at Daichi. “Oikawa. He’s pretty stressed. I can just tell.”

“Yeah, I know. Will do.” Hajime smiled then dropped it. He looked over Daichi's shoulder at Tooru. “Hey, Oikawa! Come on!” Tooru looked over almost right away, tugging the end of his scarf from Koushi’s grip before heading over.

“God, he’s a complete barbarian,” Tooru muttered under his breath while walking over. He stared down at his scarf and sighed. “I was afraid he was gonna rip it.”

“If he did, I would’ve just bought you a new one.” Hajime put a hand on Tooru’s back and pushed him lightly in the other direction while the other still stared down at his scarf with a frown. “See ya, Daichi. Let me know if there are any problems.”

“You got it. I’ll let you know if he sets anything or anyone on fire or robs a store or whatever illegal thing he finds entertaining at eleven o’clock at night.”

Hajime scoffed. “Thanks.”

* * *

Why was Daichi doing this? 

He told himself that it was for Tooru so that Hajime could calm him down. Tooru  _ really _ needed a break (as did Keiji, but he wasn’t here right now and Keiji had Koutarou). Though, a little part of Daichi was kind of desperate for the way that Koushi acted. It was crazy, insane, and it always got Daichi’s heart racing in a way that his job never made him.

Koushi was fucking insane.

Daichi’s boring life of meeting after meeting, attending movie sets and going through actors, stupid celebration parties? Well, to say the least, Daichi was getting tired of it. 

Surprisingly, it’s a little calm. It was calmer than Daichi thought a walk with Koushi would be. He was quiet, clicking his tongue to the beat of some song Daichi swore he heard on the radio the other day when he was at work. They walked in the tongue-clicking quiet on the side of the road, and Daichi thought that was just going to be the entire night. The two of them would reach Koushi’s, he’d drop him off, walk to his own place, then he’d pass out on his own sofa before his alarm would scream to wake him to work.

Of course, any time spent with Koushi isn’t a time spent without getting a little heart race.

Koushi and Daichi reached a bridge, and at the time, Daichi didn’t think anything of it as they walked past. He looked at the water, but that was it, and his eyes moved back in front of him to watch where he was going. 

Though, of course, Koushi had to pull  _ something _ crazy.

“Dai, hey, Dai.” Daichi groaned as he came to a stop, turning to look back at Koushi who was walking a few steps behind him. His eyes grew wide as he watched Koushi stand with his hands on the railing, leaving over it too far for Daichi's liking like a jackass. Before Daichi could say something, Koushi was already talking. “Do you think I would survive this jump?” He asked.

“No,” Daichi spoke, and he stepped closer. “No, I don’t think you will. Please step off the ledge before you fucking fall.” He reached out and grabbed Koushi’s arm, pulling him away from the railing and back to the sidewalk. Daichi didn’t let go of Koushi’s arm as the other one pouted, glancing over the edge as if he considered slipping from Daichi’s hold just to test out his guess. 

“You’re no fun,” he muttered under his breath. “I think I’d survive.” Koushi did just that, trying to wriggle his way out of Daichi’s hold as his foot took one step closer back to the edge.

“Sugawara, I swear to God--” Daichi slipped his fingers in between Koushi’s, pulling him back away from the ledge and kept walking, his hand in his. He just wanted to get off the bridge before Koushi accidentally killed himself or something. Had this man have no fear? Psychopath. Daichi was pretty sure he was a psychopath. Why else would he need Hajime to be  _ paid _ to keep an eye on him?

Koushi made a purring noise, rolling his tongue as he gave Daichi a smug look. A flirty look with a flirty noise. Daichi rolled his eyes and continued down the sidewalk.  Of course, the entire time getting across the rest of the bridge, and even after they got off the bridge, Koushi decided to continue to make stupid flirty comments. They were all pretty much the same, like, ‘Ooh, Daichi, I didn’t know you thought of me that way,’ and, ‘Soft hands. I bet you have a morning routine. You seem like the type of guy to have a morning routine.’

“Hold my hand. What’s the next step? Please tell me it’s making out,” Koushi said, pushing Daichi’s button’s even more.

“No.”

“Fine. We can start off slow since you’re a virgin.”

Daichi came to a stop in the street, and he yanked his hand away from Koushi’s. “I’m not a virgin.”

“You’re right. You’re a bottom.”

“I’m not that either.”

“You’ve clearly only have had sex with women.”

“What?” Daichi rolled his eyes and scoffed. He turned and started walking again. “Shut up. Why would that even matter?”

“Oh, my god.” Koushi caught up to him, walking beside him while looking over. “Are you even gay? Have I been flirting with a straight man this entire time?”

“Fuck off.”

“I didn’t mean to pull a James Charles.”

“What?”

“James Charles.” Koushi repeated. “Some ‘beauty’ blogger who flirted with a straight man who was  _ uncomfortable  _ about it. Disgusting. I’ve always wanted to hang him by his ankles over a pool of hungry rats.”  Daichi didn’t reply. Instead, he just scoffed again and kept walking. They were almost there, almost home. Koushi’s apartment building was just a few blocks away. If Daichi could get him there and push him inside without another word, he’d be free. He’d be free from this flirty, horny psychopath.  “Don’t worry. I’ll be your top," Koushi added with a smirk.

Daichi sighed. “I’m just--” he paused. “I’m just out of fight at this point,” he mumbled. 

Daichi finally got Koushi home, after a lot of nervousness thinking that Koushi would jump into some moving car in hope for insurance money or something. Thankfully, he didn’t, and he just stayed close by Daichi’s side the entire time.

He watched Koushi head into the house and close the door behind him, of course not before giving Daichi a smirk, wink, and a flirty wave. Daichi rolled his eyes and continued down the sidewalk to his house. He made sure to text Hajime to tell him that he got Koushi home fine and that he didn't set something ablaze or anything. 

Daichi let out a sigh and stared up at the sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see city lights, but when he squinted, Daichi was left with just the small dots of stars in the sky. That and the image of Koushi Sugawara's face in his head. He couldn't read the guy, Daichi just couldn't figure Koushi out. What made him so drawn to Koushi? What made Koushi so drawn to him? He'd probably never get his answer. Another sigh slipped his lips, and he closed his eyes tight, the image of Koushi's face there until it slowly burned away. He reopened his eyes and found himself almost walking past his apartment complex and stopped.

Daichi looked the building up and down. "I'm going insane," he muttered under his breath as he began to step to the front doors. He couldn't get the silver-haired, psychotic, flirty, _attractive_ (if Daichi had any say in the matter) guy off his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your FULL Kuroken food

Tetsurou scratched his wrist and looked around the airport. He hated waiting. Not that he was ungrateful with what he was getting. He was more than happy, but it was just that he had places to be. Kenma was texting him for snacks like crazy.

“Tet!” Tetsurou looked up from his phone to the woman walking to him. Long, black hair that shined from all the airport’s bright lights, a black case in her hand, a few men in suits standing far behind her. 

“Hey, ma.” Tetsurou slid the phone in his pocket and moved in to place a kiss on both her cheeks. “How are you?” Tetsurou’s mother let out a sigh, and she scanned the airport. She made a disgusted face at all the people around her and shivered. “That’s a no, I’m guessing.”

“I just don’t see why you picked America out of all places to hang out in. Last year it was Rome, two years before that it was Tahiti. Why America?”

“Bokuto was here.”

“Why did  _ he _ pick America?”

Tetsurou shrugged. He really didn’t know. Tetsurou’s mother gave Koutarou his starter money for his photography, and Koutarou decided to use that to buy a camera, clothes, and then a fucking ticket to America. 

She sighed again. “Anyway,” she said while handing Tetsurou the black case. “Here you go. You ran out quicker than last month, Tet. What’s happened? Are you okay? You and Koutarou aren’t doing dangerous stunts again for pictures, are you?”

Tetsurou shook his head. “No, ma.”  _ ‘No, I’m just feeding a very hungry, stubborn gamer.’ _ “I don’t know,” he lied. “Maybe all of Bo’s expensive hair gel. Sorry but thank you.” She smiled and gave Tetsurou a hug.

“Just stay safe. Next time,” she pulled from the hug, “I’m not coming myself. I hate it here.” She let out a huff while looking around again. “There’s a non-disgusting hotel around here, right? I really don’t want to get on another airplane back home right away. I just want to lay down.”

Tetsurou nodded. “Yeah, I’ll send you an address.” He stared down at his apple watch and sighed quietly at the messages from Kenma asking him where he was, why he was taking so long, complaining about how he was going to starve to death. “I gotta go.” He kissed her cheek again. “See ya, ma! Love you!”

* * *

Tetsurou drove down the highway, the black suitcase full of cash in the seat next to him. He tapped his finger on the steering wheel thinking of all the times that Hajime had made fun of him for getting money from his mother instead of getting his own job. Why would he turn it down though? She offered him money to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He was free; Tetsurou could really do anything. 

He never did too much though. Tetsurou knew he was a spoiled rich kid, so he didn’t like taking advantage of it too much. Usually, he’d only stay in one area for a year before leaving due to his mother bothering him to change his scenery. 

Tetsurou almost slammed on the brakes as he drove past the mall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a very familiar head of hair crouched outside the doors, legs pulled up to him, forehead resting on his knees. Honestly, he didn’t know how he caught sight of it. It was far away, but maybe he spotted him due to his uncommon hair color. Tetsurou was quick to put on the turning signal and turn into the semi-busy parking lot.

He drove near the front doors, slowly rolling down his window.  “What are you doing, dude?” He called out, and Koushi snapped his head up. Koushi just quickly shook his head and put his forehead back on his knees. Tetsurou sighed and decided he should park if he was going to talk with him. Knowing Koushi, it could either be a two-second talk or a two hour one.

He put the car into a nearby parking space, grabbing his keys and locking the door due to the thousands of dollars in cash sitting in the front seat, and he headed to Koushi, plopping down on the cement sidewalk next to him.

“You’re acting out again, aren’t you?” Tetsurou asked after a few moments of silence. He could feel the buzz of the apple watch on his wrist from Kenma’s messages, but he decided to ignore it. Koushi quickly shook his head again, clearly lying. Something was obviously wrong. “Well, then what  _ are _ you doing here?”

There was still silence from Koushi, which, in itself, just showed how wrong it all felt to Tetsurou. Well, silence aside from the annoyed tongue clicks Koushi was giving him every few seconds. “You can at least tell me  _ why _ you’re here,” Tetsurou said, which finally got him a response.

“ _Hajime,_ ” Koushi said harshly, “said he would be a minute.”

“What’s he doing?”

“Getting me a new prescription. You should get it too. It helps you mind your own fucking business.”

“Smooth. You should help make peanut butter. I feel like if they had your smooth abilities they just might make a little more money.”

“Oh, thanks. I’ve always wanted to go into the nut business.” Koushi rolled his eyes. “What are you doing out here? Still getting money from mommy?” Of course, Koushi knew. He was smart enough to piece together the only reason why Tetsurou would be on this side of the city would be getting money from his mother, and he probably thought about it while thinking of something to piss Tetsurou off to get him to leave him alone.

Koushi needed a pick-me-up. What the hell would raise this kid’s spirits? 

Tetsurou felt the buzz on his wrist again, and he was about to pull his phone out and reply, giving up on Koushi, but then it hit him.

Kenma. Video games.

Koushi. Animal Crossing.

Behind them? A mall.

“You might like what I’m gonna do with that money,” Tetsurou mumbled while standing up. He headed to his car while unlocking it with the button, heading straight for the suitcase and pulling out a stack or two of cash before shoving it in his pockets. Koushi was on his feet, turning his head in question at Tetsurou as he shut the car door behind him and headed into the mall. “Come on.” 

_ ‘How many should I get? I want one, Kenma is obviously gonna want one, one for Koushi, and I should get one for Bo just for someone else to play with.’ _

Tetsurou headed right to the mall’s GameStop, Koushi right on his tail yet silent as he wondered what he was doing. He looked around the store until he saw them locked behind a glass container and made his way over to them.

“You’re shitting me,” Koushi mumbled under his breath. Tetsurou gave him a smirk before looking around for a worker. One was already on their way. 

She smiled at Tetsurou. “How may I help you?”

“Can I get four of these?” The color drained from her face. 

“You  _ do _ know how expensive these are, right? Buying four would be--”

“Like 600 bucks or something. Maybe more. Yeah, I know. Ooh, can I get two copies of the Animal Crossing game?”

“Oh, my god! You’re serious!” Koushi tugged on his arm which took his attention away from the shocked Gamestop worker. “Daichi can suck it. Let’s get married, Kuroo.”

“Sh, Suga.” Tetsurou looked back at the worker. “So, can I?”

“Well, it would be 600 bucks if you bought the lites.”

“What’s the difference?” Tetsurou asked.

“The lites are smaller and can’t connect to a large screen.”

“Oh,” Tetsurou hummed.  _ Kenma wouldn’t like that _ . “Then four of the normal ones.”

“That would be around two grand.”

Tetsurou shrugged.

The lady stared for a few moments before clearing her throat. “I uh, yeah, one second.” She left into the back, probably to get the manager or something to unlock it. A few moments later and she came back, an older woman following her with a set of keys.

“He said four?” The old lady asked under her breath, and the younger one nodded. She shrugged it off and walked up to them, opening the case and pulling out four switches. “This?” She asked Tetsurou.

“Perfect,” he nodded. 

They left the store with a four switches plus two copies of the Animal Crossing game. Tetsurou could tell Koushi was excited, and he knew he would be. He’d been playing the small, pocket camp version on his phone for weeks complaining about wanting to play it on the real game console.

Also, Tetsurou really just wanted to buy Kenma a switch.

And he wanted to see the appeal of the game as well.

“What the fuck are you doing? I told you to wait out front.” The two of them turned around, stopping almost near the exit doors of the mall. Hajime walked to them, a small, white bag in his hand, his other hand in his pocket. He seemed to relax seeing that Tetsurou was with him and not some random stranger. 

Tetsurou had gotten two bags with the switches and games, so he pulled out a switch from one bag and placed it in the other so that one bag had a game and a switch each, then he handed it to Hajime. " Here. You should decide when it’s a good time to give it to him. I dunno if he broke the law recently or something," he said.

Hajime grabbed the bag, looked down in it, and then looked back up at Tetsurou. “You bought him a video game and a console?” Tetsurou nodded. “How much?”

“You don’t need to pay me back.” Tetsurou gave him a little wave goodbye and started to head out of the mall. “Just give Bo and I a pass on doing some bullshit stunt or something.”

Another ‘bullshit’ pass. Hajime already owed him one, but he kept his mouth shut about that.

As Tetsurou was finally leaving the mall, he got a call from Kenma. He answered it, unlocking his car as he brought the phone to his ear. 

_ “What in God’s name--” _

“Sorry. I got caught up in something.”

_ “I’m starving over here.” _

Tetsurou smiled. “I’m sure you are.”

_ “Can you please just hurry?” _

“I’m on my way right now.”

_ “THANK you. Fuck sake.” _ Kenma hung up before Tetsurou could, and he sighed, rolling his eyes. Kenma was really dramatic. 

Though Tetsurou really didn’t mind.

* * *

When Tetsurou finally got there, Kenma was curled and bundled up in blankets in the corner of the couch. He didn’t say anything as Tetsurou entered the apartment, only glared at him for being so late. His eyes were enough to shoot daggers through Tetsurou. 

Tetsurou just walked over and leaned over the back of the couch a little, peeking at the game on Kenma’s phone. Some weird, mobile, restaurant game Tetsurou couldn’t label. He watched as Kenma clicked on a customer, quickly read something on the screen, and then clicked to the small stove icons, sending their person rushing to the counter.

“I like the graphics,” Kenma muttered quietly under his breath.

“It’s cute.”

“It might be cute but where’s my food?”

Tetsurou chuckled. “One second,” he said while backing up and heading into the kitchen.

He placed all the bags he had on the counter and pulled out the food he had picked up while after leaving the airport. For a few seconds, he stared at the Nintendo switches sitting in the bag and wondered when he would give it to him. Maybe after he ate; he seemed pretty eager to eat right now. He’d probably eat the switches.

Tetsurou handed Kenma his food from over the back of the couch, and Kenma finally smiled the first time since Tetsurou had gotten there, shutting the screen off on his phone before pulling the food into his lap. Tetsurou seemed pleased with that, taking a seat on the couch next to Kenma with his own food. He peeked over as Kenma grabbed the T.V. remote off the small table next to him and turned on the T.V.

“Wanna play a racing game?” Kenma asked.

“While eating?”

“Unless you’re chicken.”

Tetsurou smirked, even though he knew he was going to lose, “You’re on.”

They played for a bit, Kenma, of course, beating Tetsurou in every sense of the way. Though even though he continuously kept losing, Tetsurou enjoyed every second of it. The way that Kenma would randomly shout out cheers, stick his tongue out as he played, mutter things under his breath. Tetsurou could really get used to it.

Slowly, Kenma started to get bored with the game. He seemed to get sick of some games quickly, which probably explained why he had so many.

“I wanna play something light,” he mumbled under his breath, and he set the remote to the side. He picked up his phone right next to him and started another game.

The Animal Crossing pocket camp.

“You don’t have the console version of that?” Tetsurou asked.

“No? Who do you think I am?”

“You’re rich.”

“Yeah, I’m rich, but like,” Kenma clicked his tongue as a way to think of a response, “I’m lazy to go get one.”

“What would you do if you had the game right now?”

“Freak out, probably.”

“I kind of want to see that.”

“Then get me the game.”

“What would you do for me?”

“Kiss you?” Kenma shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Huh.” Tetsurou stood from the couch and headed into the kitchen. He knew that Kenma had stolen a glance at him with a raised eyebrow, but he had put his attention back to his game only a second after. 

Tetsurou pulled out Koutarou’s switch he bought for him and set it on the counter before heading back into the living room. From over the back of the couch, he snagged Kenma’s phone and threw it down to the side. Before he could even get a word out in protest, Tetsurou dropped the bag with the two switches and game on the couch right in front of him.

Kenma stared at the bag in silence. Until, he finally asked.

“What is that?”

“So about that kiss.” Tetsurou said it pretty cockily, only because he didn’t expect Kenma to actually kiss him. He thought it was some stupid, over-dramatic tease or joke. 

Though it was far too quick when it happened for Tetsurou to have any reaction at all.

Kenma quickly sat the bag with the game and consoles next to him and stood on his knees on the couch. He reached up, grabbing the sides of Tetsurou’s face and pulling him down to his height. His lips pressed against Tetsurou’s, and he tilted his head a little, a quick swipe with his tongue on Tetsurou’s bottom lip, and he pulled away, sitting back down on the couch.

“Okay, hurry up and get yours out. We’re gonna make the best fucking place ever.”

Tetsurou felt out of it, like a dream come true. He really wanted someone to stomp on his foot so he could know if that had really just happened. All that came out in reply was a wordless stutter.  Finally, he was able to clear his throat, and he reached over the couch and pulled out his switch.  “Yeah, okay.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Daisuga at the beginning and then Iwaoi the rest of the way

Before he put the car in reverse, Hajime glanced over at Koushi. He stared down at the plastic bag with the Nintendo Switch and game in it like a child, eyes bigger than Hajime had ever seen them before. Koushi looked like he was about to melt in the car seat there, which was when Hajime decided they should probably get leaving before he had to clean up a nosebleed in his nice car.

Not even a mile down the road, Koushi snapped out of his trance and looked over at Hajime. 

“Take me to Daichi’s,” he said or more like commanded.

“You need to ask if he’s not busy.”

“I doubt he’s busy.” Koushi rolled his eyes, and he leaned toward Hajime a little. “He’s like a film director or something. Come on. Drive me to Daichi’s.”

“Call him and ask first then I’ll take you.” Hajime took a quick look at Koushi and pointed his eyes down to the small bag that he had originally made the trip out here for, then he put his eyes back on the road. “Also, take your new medication now so it kicks in if you  _ do _ go get to go.”

“Fine.” Koushi picked up the bag and ripped it open. The staple that kept the bag close flew somewhere in Hajime’s car which only made Hajime sigh as he put his turn signal on. Koushi seemed quick to find a bottle of water somewhere in the car and took two of the pills before throwing the bottle somewhere random in the backseat. 

He pulled out his phone, and his fingers seemed used to find its way to Daichi’s contact information. He scrolled right to it before calling it, absolutely zero hesitation. 

“Hey, Dai-Dai,” he said before Daichi could get the first word.

_ “For the love of God, Suga, I was sleeping.” _

“You’re such an old man,” Koushi huffed and leaned back in the seat, his shoulders relaxing for the first time that day, especially since he got handed the switch because that only seemed to make him stiffer (however that was from excitement not from what was getting him tense before). “You need your little baby naps?”

_ “Why did you call me?” _

“I’m coming over.”

There was a moment of silence before Koushi heard a sigh.  _ “Fine. I don’t give a shit.” _

“Make sure you have pants on. Or don’t. That’s okay too,” Koushi said with a grin.

_ “Shut up. I have pants on.” _

“You slept with pants on? Are you a neanderthal?”

_ “Sweatpants, and like I said earlier, it was a nap.” _

“So you would nap in jeans?”

_ “Yeah, I’ve done it before.” _

“Wow,” Koushi mumbled. “I think we need to take a break in our relationship.”

_ “Great. So I can head back to bed.” _

“No, get out. I’m on my way.” Koushi hung up and dropped his phone in his lap before sitting up in his seat to look at the road ahead of them. “How close are we?”

Hajime sighed. “Not far. Would you calm down?”

“No.”

Another sigh. With Koushi, Hajime had really become a professional at it.

Hajime pulled up to the apartment building where Daichi lived, but he didn’t put it in park only because he knew that right when he did, the doors would unlock and Koushi would be out that door in a heartbeat.

“Sugawara.”

“Let me out,” Koushi mumbled, and he tried the handle while looking between the door and the window.

“Look at me.” Koushi sighed and looked over at Hajime, eyes rolling to the back of his head as if he didn’t expect a little talk from Hajime before he was allowed to leave. “If anything happens,  _ anything _ \--”

“I  _ know _ , Iwaizumi.”

“And if you need anything--”

“I need you to let me the fuck out of your car. This is turning into a hostage situation at this point.” Hajime sighed, and he put the car in park, unlocking the doors. Koushi was quick, swinging open the door, hopping out, reaching back into the car to snatch the game and its console. Still leaned over into the car with the bag in his hands, he looked at Hajime. “I know the rules, Iwaizumi. We go through it every time you drop me off somewhere.”

“Just making sure.”

“Yeah, well, next time I’m gonna smash your window.”

Hajime sighed. “Go,” he said.

* * *

Hajime had some free time considering Koushi was literally his only responsibility. He could probably head home, get some rest he couldn’t ever seem to find either because he was out late at a bar or dealing with Koushi trying to light something on fire or restlessly tossing and turning at night. 

That’s not what he decided to do though, no matter how amazing a nap sounded to him.

_ “Iwa?”  _ Tooru’s voice sounded kind of tired, strained, and like he didn’t want to be talking to Hajime that moment, which, in itself, was very concerning.

“What are you doing right now?”

_ “Uh,”  _ Hajime heard papers shuffling around, a pen dropping to a hard, wooden floor, then a sigh,  _ “working on the script for the movie Akaashi’s in.” _

“I thought the script was done?”

_ “They’re struggling with an ending.” _ Tooru let out another sigh, and the creak of a chair could be heard.  _ Another _ sigh followed by a cup being placed back down. Hajime could only guess it was Tooru figuring out he was out a cup of coffee.  _ “That and I’m answering emails and shit. You know, manager things.” _

“You sound dead.”

_ “Oh, thanks, Iwa. You sound nice too.” _

“When was the last time you ate something?”

_ “I had like,”  _ Tooru went silent for a moment, moving things around.  _ “There’s a bag of chips around here somewhere.” _

“I’m on my way.”

_ “Huh?” _ Tooru muttered something under his breath, but it wasn’t even English, probably.  _ “Sure, I don’t care. I gotta work on this.” _

“Ten minutes.” 

Tooru hummed something over the phone before hanging up, and Hajime scoffed, tossing his phone down in the seat beside him. 

_ ‘I swear to God, Oikawa was supposed to be the smartest idiot out of all of them.’ _ Now it was his turn to sigh.  _ ‘No. Of course, that’s Daichi.’ _

* * *

Hajime invited himself in because he was pretty sure that Tooru was far too busy to get the door himself if he had knocked. Which Hajime was a hundred percent correct. When he made his way into Tooru’s room, he was too into his work to realize the other was even there. 

Tooru was hunched over his desk, a few papers scattered on the ground around him, the light from a small lamp on his desk blasting against the white paper with what seemed like scribbles all over it--though upon closer look, it was rushed cursive writing. There was a bag of chips like he had said there was, pushed to the side and threatening to fall off the ledge. A cup an arm’s reach away from Tooru, as Hajime had guessed, that was empty.

“Okay, this can’t be healthy,” Hajime muttered, and it was just loud enough to snap Tooru out of whatever the hell he was in. He turned in his chair toward Hajime, dropping the pen in his hand that was about to scribble down what Hajime was assuming it would be another illiterate scramble of words. Lines. He might as well just call them lines.

“Iwa,” he quietly said instead of the normal, happy tune that comes from him. Tooru just turned back to his desk, picked up his pen, and wrote down his thoughts Hajime had interrupted. “What? I shouldn’t be eating so many chips?”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Hajime said while grabbing the bag of chips. He sighed when he realized the bag was empty and went to toss it in the garbage bin he knew was in Tooru’s room, but looking at it, ready to aim to throw, he realized it was filled with crumpled up papers and sighed. “I’m saying it’s not healthy for you to be sitting here like this for--how long have you been sitting here working?”

“I dunno,” Tooru mumbled. “What time is it?”

“Five PM.”

“Oh.” Tooru let out a heavy sigh. “Since Eight AM. You do the math.”

“I’m making you food and then you’re  _ done _ .”

Tooru didn't respond with a voice. Instead, he flicked his wrist in the air while chewing on the end of his pen. When Hajime didn't leave right away, that’s when he decided to speak up. “Go ‘way.” Hajime let out a sigh, reaching out for the bottom of Tooru’s neck and running his fingers up through it, pushing Tooru’s head down a little.

“Dumbass,” he muttered before leaving to the kitchen to make Tooru an  _ actual _ meal.

* * *

Hajime was able to get food together pretty quickly, thank god Tooru had done some shopping the day before. It gave Hajime a pretty big spread of things to choose from to make food.

It wasn’t too often that Hajime was able to show off his cooking skills, so he may have gone a little too far, making the main dish with two side dishes. Normally, he’d probably scold himself for going too far, but Tooru looked like a mess. A malnourished mess. He had been pale, and when he touched him, he was a bit colder than he normally was. Tooru’s body probably wasn’t used to not eating normal food and strictly drinking caffeine--no matter how much caffeine the other probably drank.

Instead of bringing the food to Tooru, because Tooru would’ve probably loved that, Hajime went to go retrieve the workaholic from his room.

He walked into the room, standing in the doorway for a few seconds in hope that Tooru would realize him without him having to do anything. Of course, the opposite happened. Tooru didn’t even take in Hajime’s presence, his hand just flying stupidly across the paper, muttering things under his breath that Hajime could recognize a few to be swear words.

Hajime sighed, stepping in the room behind Tooru, placing his hands on his shoulders. He leaned down, squinting at the paper from over Tooru’s shoulder. Lines, scribbles, like a fucking doctor’s note.

“Come on,” Hajime said. “Food. You’re done.”

“Wait,” Tooru mumbled.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Oikawa.”

“Mhm.”

Hajime sighed, standing up straight and planting his hands on the back of the chair. He pulled it away from the desk, rolling the chair back and spinning Tooru to face him.

“Iwa--” Hajime put his knee on the chair between Tooru’s legs, grabbing his face with his hands and tilting his head to look up at him. He leaned in, fitting his lips together with Tooru’s. He could feel that Tooru was tense, but once his lips moved with Tooru’s, he relaxed, his shoulders falling, pen dropping from his hand to hit the wooden floor. 

Hajime pulled away, pressing his forehead to Tooru’s. “Get in the kitchen,” he said, voice lowered. Hajime could see the tips of Tooru’s ears go red, and he slowly nodded. He took that as his sign and pulled away from Tooru, making sure to grab the collar of his shirt as he stood up. Hajime pulled Tooru in front of him and pushed him out of the room. 

_ ‘Fucking finally.’ _

* * *

Tooru yawned, his head resting in Hajime’s lap, his feet laid upon the armrest on the other side of the couch. Hajime’s fingers lazily threaded through his hair, pushing them back out of the way of his face repetitively. They watched TV, as they tended to do when they had no idea how to spend their time. Which was kind of surprising considering they never got a break or time to themselves. Hell, the two hadn’t even fully clarified or officialized  _ what _ they were to each other.

Oh, how badly did Tooru want to know. Being able to call someone as hot as Hajime Iwaizumi your boyfriend? That’s like rubbing a gold medal right in someone’s stupid face.

Tooru was about to ask, too. He thought maybe it was finally fucking time, and he had an opportunity to ask him. Though his phone buzzed, and he reached into his pocket, pulling it out and staring at the screen.

**Aka:** You’re on standby.

God, what was happening now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA I ALWAYS PULL IWAOI AWAY FROM YOU GUYS IM FUCKING AWFUL


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuakaaaa chap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS HAPPENING IN THE STORY FOR SOOO LONG AND I JUST HAD TO IMPLEMENT IT. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER MOVES REALLY FAST AND YOU WON’T KNOW WHO THE SELF INSERTED CHARACTERS ARE TO AKAASHI UNTIL THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER9*(#@ BUT FEEL FREE TO GUESS
> 
> Sorry to all the Iwaoi lovers

The last thing that Tooru wanted to get when he was about to ask his ‘romantic partner’ what they really were if they considered using labels was a text from Keiji that said, ‘You’re on standby.’

What the fuck did that mean? Could Tooru catch a break? No. No, he could not. Give Tooru a break for 2020.

**Tooru:** What happened? What’s wrong?

There were three bubbles at the bottom of the screen right away, and they bounced around for a bit until it disappeared. No message. Left on seen. 

Tooru sat up on the couch, pulling his legs underneath him as he leaned over his lap, head tilted down to stare at the phone screen.

“Oikawa?” Hajime put a hand on Tooru’s back, and he tried to see what Tooru was looking at but he was far too in his own isolated bubble at this point, his body acting as his own shield. “Tooru?”

“Bokuto. I have to text Bokuto,” Tooru mumbled. He was quick to find Koutarou in his contacts.

**Tooru:** What’s happening?

The three dots danced at the bottom of the screen a few seconds later.

**Bo:** i’m not sure ???

**Bo:** theres a girl and a guy here and the guy just barged into the apartment really

**Bo:** i mean akaashi opened the door but he just pushed him kind of i’m a bit pissed

**Tooru:** Girl have black hair? Shorter than Akaashi? Guy a bleached-blonde haired asshole?

**Bo:** yeah ?

**Bo:** who are they

**Bo:** hes really aggressive? if he does something to akaashi i’m not stopping myself

Tooru finally looked up at Hajime. 

“We have to go.”

“Go? Go where, Oikawa. You’re not talking to me.”

“Akaashi’s.” Tooru hopped from the couch. “Not crazy. I’m--” Tooru took a deep breath. “Come on.”

* * *

Keiji wiped down the counters in the kitchen, humming some tune under his breath as he did. Koutarou listened to him from the living room as he shuffled through photography things, picking up random photos and holding them up to the light. He’d squint at them for a few seconds, giving it a small smile if he liked it before setting it in a pile. If a picture didn’t turn out, he’d frown or laugh at it.

“‘Kaashi?” Keiji looked up from the counter to Koutarou who was laying over the back of the couch. He sat back down normally after knowing he successfully got his attention and stared down at the photo. “Come look at this.” Keiji dried his hands off with the towel, threw it down and walked over, leaning over the couch. He looked at what Koutarou was looking at, scoffing at it while rolling his eyes.

“Ridiculous.” It was a picture of Keiji from their last photoshoot where he was  _ about _ to eat something but Koutarou had called for his attention. So, there Keiji was, midbite, looking confused and caught off guard.

“You look cute!” Keiji smiled and leaned on the couch, hand moving into Koutarou’s hair, threading through the mess it was. His hair was down since he was just relaxing at home. Koutarou hummed, leaning back into Keiji and tilting his head back. He smiled up at him. “You look cute now.” Keiji rolled his eyes, moving closer just to fill the gap that was between them and press his lips to his. His hand swept Koutarou’s hair from his face, tilting his head back so it was easier to kiss him. 

Their lips moved together easily, touching for a few seconds and unconnecting with a click, a quick breath of air if needed just to move back in. Keiji’s hand moved from the back of Koutarou’s head, sliding down his neck to his shoulder. He leaned on one foot more, angling himself against the back of the couch. Honestly, he was ready to jump over the back of the couch but some random shouting in the hallway stopped them. 

They both stopped, their eyes shooting open. Koutarou’s pupils were big, the yellow around it looking darker than they normally did when Koutarou was usually happy. Did they get darker the worse he felt emotionally?

“Stay here,” Koutarou mumbled, and he stood from the couch, letting the picture fall from his hand to land where he was sitting. He started to make his way to the door, but Keiji grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Keiji just shook his head.

“No. Bokuto, people are screaming in the hallway and you want to check it out?”

“Does this not usually happen?”

Keiji raised a single eyebrow. “You’ve been living here for months and you’re asking if shouting in the hallway is normal or not?” Keiji shook his head. “No, this is an apartment complex of wealthy, well-coordinated people. I know everyone here.” He pulled Koutarou closer to him, hugging his arm. “No one would do that here.”

“Just bring me there!”

“No! He’s probably sleeping! It’s ten-thirty! Let’s just find a hotel somewhere--”

“I’m not staying in a shitty fucking hotel when I can just stay in one of these rooms. Which room is it?”

Keiji’s stomach dropped. The voices--he knew who they were. God he wished he didn’t. Only about half of him wished he didn’t. It was a girl and a guy. The girl? Keiji was happy to hear. The guy? Not so much.

He tugged on Koutarou’s sleeve. “Hey,” he said. “Hey, go to the bedroom.”

“What?” Keiji wanted to tell him differently like, ‘Hey, can you parkour? Jump out of the window’. Though there was a part of him that was thinking that Koutarou could  _ help _ with this. He was strong, tall, beefy--for sure. At first glance, Koutarou was definitely intimidating. Though Keiji still made up his mind.

“Just go into the bedroom--” Keiji bit his lip when there was a knock on the door. More like a bang than anything. 

“You--”

“If you’re not gonna go in the bedroom, stay here and just--” Keiji sighed as he let go of his hold on Koutarou’s arm and started to make his way to the front door. “Just please don’t communicate with  _ him _ .”

“Wait, Akaashi--” 

Keiji opened the door, completely ignoring the protests that were beginning to spill from Koutarou’s mouth. Right when Keiji turned the handle and opened it slightly, it opened the rest of the way from the person on the other side. He felt himself be pushed back, a palm hitting his shoulder as he staggered backward, and he caught himself by grabbing the door. 

“Where is it?” Keiji put a hand to his shoulder, rubbing the spot that he swore if the guy had hit any harder, he’d have a bruise. He looked at the girl who slowly walked in with her head down before he closed the door.

“It’s in the same place it always is,” Keiji calmly replied. He put a hand on the girl’s back, giving her a look that just gave Keiji a fake, pained smile in return. 

“You’re out.” Keiji rolled his eyes and sighed, heading into the kitchen where the guy was. He was searching through the cabinets, pushing aside bottles and containers just to find what he was looking for. 

“Am I?” Keiji muttered innocently, even though he was well aware he was out. He stood on his toes as he peered into the cabinet, no bottles of liquor to be seen. “Oh, guess I am. Unfortunate. I must’ve drank myself stupid one night.”

The man walked in front of Keiji, standing over him due to the five-inch height difference. “Go get some then.” Keiji reached into his own back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He took a step back to give the two some space, since this guy was totally in Keiji’s personal bubble, pulled out his credit card and shoved it into the guy’s chest.

“ _ You _ go get some.”

The guy muttered some things under his breath that Keiji couldn’t make out before he shoved the card into his pocket and stormed out. As the door slammed shut, Keiji looked at the girl. She made eye contact with Keiji and right away, she broke down. It started as a quick tear that ran down her face before her legs gave out from underneath her and she fell to sit on the floor.

Keiji moved to her quickly, catching her before her knees slammed to the hard, wooden floors.  “Bokuto,” he said, looking at Koutarou who had just been watching the whole time. “Ice and water? Please.” Koutarou was beyond confused. Who were these people? Why did Keiji know these people? Why did he seem so used to this?

Koutarou pushed aside all his questions. This was someone Keiji clearly cared about, he’d ask later. He nodded and ran into the kitchen, getting a glass of ice and water and bringing it back to Keiji and the girl.

Keiji sat kneeled next to her, rubbing his hand on the back of the girl who sat there sobbing into her hands. Her voice would hiccup, words would shake whenever she tried to speak.

“Yui, you have to talk to me. You have to tell me what happened.” Keiji’s voice was soft as he spoke. Soft like the times he’d tell Koutarou that he just wanted to go home after a long day of work from being exhausted. It was a hundred percent real (which Koutarou was always unsure what was acting and what wasn’t when it came with Keiji, but that’s a whole other insecurity to talk about). 

“He just got violent,” Yui spoke quietly. “Again.”

“‘Again’.” Keiji handed her the glass of water, and she sipped on it a little before setting it on the floor next to her. “This is what I’ve been talking about.”

“I know, Keiji.” Yui took a deep breath, scratching her fingernails on the floor as if it could distract her from everything else. “I know. I want out--I’ve  _ wanted  _ out, but I just can’t.”

“Why can’t you?” Keiji was sick of this. He was sick of all this shit. Every part of him just wanted this to be over. 

“He knows where I live, Keiji. He has so much information about me.”

“You do realize we’re rich, right? Who is the public going to believe?”

Yui looked at Keiji finally, wide eyes. “Keiji, you hate using our status to get what we want.”

“Doesn’t really matter to me right now.” Keiji shook his head. “I can have some people head to your house and get things that you want, like irreplaceable things. After that we give him your place and you can stay here until you find someplace to stay. I don’t think he can really complain after inheriting your house, he just might not like not being able to pay it off.” Keiji had a small grin on his face at the idea of Yui’s stupid, abusive boyfriend struggling to pay off a house that costed thousands a month.

“But what if he attacks you?”

“Restraining order?” Keiji suggested. “Though I honestly think we can get his ass in jail.”

“Jail? Keiji, we don’t have proof.”

“ _ I _ have proof. You don’t.” Keiji helped her stand. “I’ll be right back, go to the couch.”

After years--six years--of Keiji having to put up with Yui dating who she was, he was a hundred percent ready to sell him under the bus right when Yui gave him the okay to do so. Though due to how abusive he was, Yui was always too scared even though Keiji was right there, completely ready to take care of the  _ entire _ situation in a heartbeat.

As Keiji opened his bedroom door, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. Tooru knew about this. Actually, he knew  _ everything  _ about this, and he was pretty expressive in general, so when it came to this, Keiji was certain he would want a helping hand in getting Yui away from that  _ dickhead _ . 

He texted him one thing: “You’re on standby.” It was vague, but Keiji was kind of in a rush as he kneeled down in front of his closet and pulled out a box he had shoved in the corner. It was full of tape recordings, videos, and even text screenshots. He had been collecting them for three years whenever Yui had come to him complaining or crying about him. It was all just so that when this happened, when Yui had come to Keiji finally asking for the ‘Get me out of here’ help, he’d be fully prepared to completely get rid of him.

**Tooru:** What happened? What’s wrong? 

Keiji started to text. ‘It’s Yui. She’s here with him. It’s time, she wants out, Oikawa’. That was what he wanted to text, but he dropped his phone, landing it in the box, when he had heard the front door slam smut. 

“Goddammit,” he muttered under his breath, and he picked up his phone, shoving it back in his pocket, sliding the box back into the closet before he picked himself up and headed into the living room.

When Keiji got into the living room, _Yui’s boyfriend_ plopped himself down on Keiji’s couch with a groan and two six-packs. He looked at Keiji when he walked in and pointed a finger to Koutarou who said with Yui on the other couch.

“Who’s that?”

“A friend,” Keiji was quick to respond. He crossed his arms and stared at him. “Are you gonna sleep on the couch?”

“Wherever I fucking pass out is where I’m gonna sleep,” _the guy_ replied before chugging down his beer. Keiji rolled his eyes, walking into the living room. He grabbed Koutarou by the arm and tugged him from the couch.

“Come here. I wanna talk to you,” he said while dragging Koutarou into the kitchen. He really didn’t want to leave Yui there alone with him, but Keiji didn’t really have a choice.

Keiji grabbed Koutarou by the shoulders, and he moved his head to the side to look over into the living room to make sure no one was watching. It was clear. Yui was staring blankly at the ground in front of her, fingers messing with the hem of her shirt, _the guy_ was chugging more liquor while staring at his phone screen.

“Go to Oikawa’s, tell him to get ready. We’re going out to dinner. Have him show up, he can walk right in saying we’re gonna be late or something.”

“Akaashi, wha-”

“Oikawa is gonna give you a location and I  _ need _ you to take Kuroo with you and get Yui’s things, she’ll give me a list of things she absolutely needs.” Koutarou was about to say something again but Keiji cut him off with a kiss. “I promise I will explain everything later.” Koutarou stared at him for a few seconds; Keiji could tell he didn’t want to just leave him here alone with the guy despite knowing him for only a good thirty minutes or so. Though eventually, he nodded, and he moved in to kiss Keiji. He pressed his forehead to his, eyes staring at him, serious in a way that Keiji didn’t see often. A way that send this little shiver through Keiji.

“I trust you.”

Keiji smiled, and he nodded this time. “Go,” he mumbled, and he pushed Koutarou toward the front door. Yui had noticed, and she raised an eyebrow at the two of them but Keiji gave her a fake smile before turning back to Koutarou.

Koutarou stared at him for a few seconds while standing in the apartment complex’s hallway before he smiled and nodded, heading off toward the elevator. Keiji closed the door with a sigh, leaning against it and letting his head hit the door.

“That guy gone?” Keiji looked around the small corner into the living room to see  _ the guy’s _ head leaned on the back of the couch to try and look toward the front door. He walked into the living room, taking a seat on the other side of the couch from  _ the guy _ . 

_ The guy _ had finally stayed quiet, going through beer after beer in silence while sitting on his phone. He’d let out a gross burp every once and a while, a groan from something that annoyed him on his phone. They both ignored it.

Keiji wanted to talk to Yui, ask how she was, tell her that everything was going to be okay. Though he wasn’t going to do that in front of the  _ dickhead _ . 

Ten minutes had passed, and Keiji was sure that Tooru would be there any second. He just had to wait. Just keep waiting.

“Who was he?”  _ The guy _ finally asked, picking up the conversation from before.

“A friend,” Keiji replied blandly.

“I want a name.”

“I don’t care what you want.” 

_ The guy _ leaned to Keiji. “You’re getting snappy with me?”

“Yeah.”  _ The guy _ was quick to stand up, and Keiji swore he started to lift a hand to hit him but stopped when the front door swung open and a voice announced itself.

“Keiji, are you ready? We’re gonna be late.” Tooru stopped in the hallway of the front door and the living room, fixing the sleeve of his outfit. A white and blue flannel over a white sweater, white ripped jeans. Of course. His eyes lit up when he looked at Yui on the couch. “Yui!” He exclaimed. “Is she coming too?” Yui looked between  _ her boyfriend _ and Keiji. Keiji couldn’t see his face but he was sure he was giving her a look to say no. When she looked at Keiji though, she nodded.

“Y-yeah,” she stuttered out while standing from the couch. Yui walked in the other way around the couch just to avoid  _ him _ and grabbed her suitcase by the front door. 

“You can use the guest room, Yui,” Keiji called out to her, and she nodded, heading straight for it. Keiji looked over at  _ him _ . “You can use the bathroom or something. Or don’t come, for all I care.” Keiji nudged his head in the direction of his room. “Oikawa?”

“Coming.”

“Really? Really?” Tooru paced around the room, fingers running through his hair. He really was going to regret doing that. Keiji was sure Tooru would be looking in the mirror in a few minutes, fixing his hair in an irritated pout while asking Keiji why he let him do that. “He’s here? I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

“Calm down, Oikawa.”

“‘Calm down, Oikawa’?” Tooru finally came to a stop and looked at Keiji as the other was pulling a sweater over his head. “Akaashi, do you remember what he did to you last time? What he did to Yui?”

“Yes,” Keiji muttered while moving to the mirror to fix his own hair. Seriously, Tooru needed to do something about his hair too.

“A week. You had a bruise on your face for a week.” Keiji stared at his cheek in the mirror, the one that had received said bruise. The makeup artists were worried more than anything but they still covered it up without a question.

“Oikawa, I’m doing this so she can break up with him in a public place so that doesn’t happen again.”

“Fine,” Tooru huffed, “but you’re coming to my place after. Sleepover,” he finished with a smile.

“That’s fine with me. Did Bokuto ask you for what I told him to?”

“For me to send the location of her house? Yes, I did. He and Kuroo are on their way.  _ By jet _ .” Tooru let out a sigh. “Needless to say, he’s a bit excited. Him  _ and _ Kuroo.”

Keiji couldn’t help but smile. He could only imagine the look on Koutarou’s face at the thought of riding a jet. “I expected as much. Go give Yui your phone so she can text what she absolutely needs. Irreplaceable things only.”

Tooru nodded and left to do what Keiji said. He stopped in the doorway and looked back. “One thing: Iwa?”

“ _ Please _ .”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never gave the guy a name, instead just italicized is whenever they're talking about him because fuck him. He doesn't deserve a name.
> 
> I'm sure in this chapter you can figure out who Yui is but it's not confirmed until the next ♡

Keiji left the bedroom dressed in an outfit he really didn’t put a lot of effort into. A simple black sweater that Keiji was sure was Koutarou’s and a pair of black jeans. He noticed Hajime standing leaned against the doorway on his phone, and he nodded at him. Hajime looked at Keiji then  _ the guy _ which just made Keiji sigh.

He looked into the living room to see Tooru keeping close to Yui though it was obvious he was trying his hardest to keep  _ the guy _ away from her.

“Let’s go,” Keiji announced. 

Keiji desperately wanted Koutarou to be with him through this. Even though the owl literally had no idea what was going on, his presence still calmed Keiji down, and Keiji was a hundred percent sure he was in need of someone who could calm him down. Thankfully, Tooru was there. 

He knew that Koutarou was doing something that was equally as important though so he would just have to deal with it. The scratching at the car door, the fiddling with his phone case.

**Aka:** How are things?

Koutarou was quick to respond.

**Bo:** who knew a jet could be sO FAST

**Bo:** aKAASHI HAVE YOU BEEN IN THIS BEFORE

**Aka:** Yes, Bokuto

Keiji bit back a smile.

**Bo:** its crazy fast ! we’re about ready to go into the house and get the things from the list now

**Aka:** Please come back in one piece. Don’t do anything too stupid while you’re there

**Bo:** like what

**Aka:** Like set traps for him or something

There were three dots on the bottom of the screen that started, stopped for a few seconds, and then started typing again.

**Bo:** okay fine

Keiji rolled his eyes with a smile and slipped his phone back in his pocket. Hopefully, Koutarou and Tetsurou were gonna be true to their word.

They had gotten into the restaurant pretty easily even without reservations. That was really only because the hostess there took one look at Keiji and Yui and let out the loudest gasp Keiji had ever heard, which was really saying something. She dropped everything that she was doing and reached back to grab her friend’s arm to pull her attention from her clipboard.

“Are you--It’s the--Akaashi--” She stuttered on her words before Tooru interrupted.

“May we get a table?”

They got their table in the far back of the restaurant, per request of Tooru who clearly wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with Keiji’s fans. He was far too tense and on guard to protect both Keiji and Yui so he was not going to politely deal with people who wanted to get Keiji’s autograph or a picture or something.

Their  _ entire _ dinner was almost completely silent, the only things being said were them telling the waitresses what their orders were or little comments Keiji would mutter to Tooru. It was tense and awkward, and Keiji could only guess it was because of the clear tension between  _ the guy _ and Hajime.

Hajime, who didn’t even know anything about the situation either, was still sending  _ the guy _ hateful glares. He knew that Tooru hated  _ the guy _ and that was pretty much all Hajime needed to give him a staredown. Hajime’s presence was clearly enough to get him to stay quiet. Thank god for that.

Surprisingly, everything was fine, that was until they reached the end of dinner when they were offered dessert.

“And what about you, miss?” The waitress turned and asked Yui. She went to open her mouth to ask for something she had been eyeing. It was from one of the pages that Tooru was flipping from the small book that sat at every table.

“She’s fine,”  _ the guy _ spoke for her. 

Tooru lowered the small dessert menu and glared from across the table. “Let her order whatever she wants, dickhead,” he snapped.

“Excuse me? She’s my girlfriend, not yours.”

“Not for much longer.”

“What?”

“Oikawa.” Yui intervened but obviously that wasn’t going to stop Tooru. He had only been through only two years of this but his patience was a lot thinner than Keiji’s was

“No, Yui, I’m done. Keiji told me tonight was the end and no one has ended it, so I’m gonna do it for you.” Tooru looked at Yui, his voice was soft, yet at the same time, it was kind of stern. He completely changed his tone of voice and face when he looked back over at  _ the guy _ . “You’re done. Over. You’re not with her anymore.”

_ The guy _ laughed. “Yeah right. She wouldn’t leave me. Yui?” Yui was silent. She knew that this was her chance to get out, to finally slip away. Keiji had given her that opportunity. He was ready to help her, and he  was doing so without a second thought.

Yui scooted her chair toward Keiji a little.  _ The guy _ grabbed her arm when she did which was when Hajime stepped in, something that not even Tooru was expecting. When did he stand up? He grabbed  _ the guy’s _ wrist, and from where Keiji and Tooru were sitting, they could tell the grip was strong. Keiji was ninety percent sure that if Hajime was grabbing his wrist like that, he’d break it. 

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Hajime spoke.

“And who are  _ you _ exactly?”

Instead of replying to  _ the guy _ , Hajime looked at the rest of them at the table. “Keiji, Yui, Oikawa, go.”

“Iwa?” Tooru’s voice was quiet. Scared? Maybe. More intimidated than scared.

“Go. I’ll handle it. Head to Oikawa’s. I’ll be there after I deal with this asshole.”

Tooru looked over at Keiji. This was his call whether or not to leave Hajime to handle it since it was his plan to do this. 

Keiji hated to bring people into this. Hell he didn’t even want to bring Tooru into this two years ago, but at the time, he didn’t really have a choice. Hajime seemed like he wanted to help, and there was a look in his eyes that Keiji was sure not even Tooru would be able to easily calm down. 

_ ‘Two birds with one stone,’ _ Keiji thought.

He nodded. “You got it.”

They got up and left the restaurant, leaving behind Hajime,  _ the guy _ , and a shit ton of tension. Keiji didn’t want to but thinking it through, he thought it was the best choice.

He looked over at Tooru, noticing the other was staring down at their keys, eyebrows crossing. Tooru seemed worried and at the same time thankful. It was a weird expression, but Keiji was still able to read it.

“You know he can handle him, right?” Keiji spoke up while he was opening the passenger side door. Tooru sighed and got into the car, turning it on before he even shut the door. The back door shut softly from Yui climbing into the back.

“I know but we also just dragged him into something that wasn’t his business,” Tooru muttered under his breath.

“Technically, I dragged you into this when it had nothing to do with you.” Keiji’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he looked down at the screen for a quick second.

**Bo:** on our way back !! we didnt set any traps per your request :( 

Keiji texted a quick ‘Thank you, head to Oikawa’s’ and looked over at Tooru who was staring at the wheel, his hand was in front of the vents trying to feel if the car was blasting heat or not.

“What are you trying to say?” Tooru asked, kind of sadly. “I’m not family?”

“Obviously not, Oikawa. I meant that I brought you closer and closer, and I shouldn’t have when I knew there were complications like this.”

“We love you, Oikawa.” Yui leaned on the seats. “You replace our dickhead brother.”

Keiji nodded in agreement.

“Thanks. I love you guys too,” Tooru muttered. 

“Bokuto texted me he’s on his way so I told him to head to your place.”

“Kuroo not coming?” 

“I think him and Kenma are playing video games.”

“So bring them all over,” Tooru shrugged. “I said sleepover, let’s have a goddamn sleepover.”

Keiji sighed, pulling his phone out. “Fine.”

* * *

When Keiji, Yui, and Tooru walked up to Tooru’s apartment, there Tetsurou and Koutarou were trying to break down the door. Was anyone surprised? Only Yui but that was to be expected. 

Tetsurou had his foot planted on the door while Koutarou stood off to the side holding a box full of things.  “Can I break the door down?” He asked.

“Please don’t break my door down,” Tooru muttered while walking up with a set of keys. Tetsurou took his foot off the door and slowly backed away.

“Oh, shit. How long have you been--”

“Standing here watching you try and kick down the door to my house?” Tetsurou nodded. “Like a few seconds.”

“Oh, so you didn’t see--”

“Kuroo, shut up!” Koutarou interrupted while stepping his foot in front of Tetsurou and slamming his elbow back into his gut. “Please,” he added through his teeth.

Tooru cocked an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything more, just pushed Tetsurou to the side and unlocked the door. He pushed open the door and it swung back, Koutarou stepping in first since he was carrying a box.

“Hey, Oikawa, where’s Iwaizumi?” Koutarou asked.

“Stayed behind to take care of things,” he answered while holding the door open for all the people coming into his house. This had happened way too often. Why was his house the place everyone came to and destroyed? It was his fault though; he was the one who said ‘sleepover!!!’. “He’ll be here soon, I hope.” He had muttered the last part under his breath, something that no one but Keiji caught since he was the last one walking through the door.

Koutarou set the box on the counter and looked at Yui. “I grabbed everything!” His facial expression dropped, the horns of his hair pointing down. It seemed that he did his hair when they were separated, probably during some time when they were on the jet. “Except the last thing,” he muttered quietly. “I couldn’t find the book.”

Instead of getting mad, Yui smiled. “It’s okay. Thank you for everything.” Koutarou smiled at her and nodded.

Keiji reached out for Koutarou’s arm and grabbed his attention.  “Hey, come on,” he quietly said, and he nudged his head in the direction of the hallway. “I gotta talk to you.”

Yui watched Keiji drag Koutarou off into the hallway until they were around the corner and she couldn’t see them anymore. She looked over at Tooru, turned her head a little in question. “Oikawa, Tooru, are they--?” She didn’t finish her question but chewed on her lip.

“What do you mean?” Tooru asked as if he was a blind idiot.

“Are they?” She frowned while turning her head back to stare in the direction of the hallway.

“Not sure what you mean. Turn something on while I try and find something to make?” Tooru looked into the living room where Tetsurou was already starting to make himself at home. Leaned back on the couch, feet propped up on the table. “Hey, Kuroo,” Tooru called out, and Tetsurou leaned back his bedhead hair to look over at him, upside down. “Call Kenma over.”

“Oh, right.”

Yui sighed and headed into the living room to turn something on the TV per Tooru’s request. If she really wanted to know, she would ask Keiji herself. He’d be sure to tell her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI. SORRY. ONLINE SCHOOLING JUST STARTED FOR MEEE. I will try my best to finish this off <3
> 
> Enjoy learning who Yui is officially <3 and a little bit more about Akaashi that I headcanon. (I really, really, /really/ have to start my homework, so I apologize for any mistakes as I didn't reread this).

Just when Keiji knew that him and Koutarou were out of sight and earshot of the other three people in the house, he stopped the two of them in the middle of the hallway and put his hands on his face.

“Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt, did you?” He tilted his face down so he could look at him, and Keiji even stood on his toes a little to get closer.

“Akaashi, I was just in a jet. I’m awesome.” Koutarou placed his hands over Keiji’s that were on his face. He took them off, holding his hands between them as he rubbed his thumbs back and forth on the backs of his hands. “Forget about me, are you alright?”

Keiji smiled. “Yeah, yeah, I am. It’s over, for the most part, I think,” he muttered. “I guess we have to see what Iwaizumi comes back with. Some more shit will probably happen, but we can get through it.” He sighed.

Keiji couldn’t find himself to make eye contact with Koutarou. What was this? Technically the second time that he was lying to Koutarou? He hid the fact that he was some famous actor and now this? God what was Koutarou going to think of him?

“Akaashi?”

Keiji took a deep breath. “You deserve to know,” he said quietly.

“You don’t have to. Like, I’m curious as all hell but if it’s stressing you out that badly--” Keiji clapped his hand over Koutarou's mouth.

“I  _ have _ to.” He took another deep breath. “So,  _ Yui _ ,” he began, and he let his hand drop from Koutarou’s mouth. He moved it in front of him, his one hand holding onto his pointer finger and bending it back and forth out of his nervous habit. “She’s my sister.” Koutarou didn’t say anything, he just stayed silent for Keiji to continue. “ _ He _ was her stupidass, abusive,  _ dickhead _ boyfriend of six or seven years.” Keiji sighed. “You have no idea how torturous it was to watch someone you love get treated like absolute shit and not be able to do something about it.”

“But you did do something about it.” Keiji looked up at Koutarou. He smiled at him softly, and god, did Keiji love that smile. “She’s free now! Of  _ him _ .” Keiji nodded, and Koutarou touched his cheek, running his thumb over his cheek a few times. “ _ You _ did that.”

Keiji was quiet for a few minutes, and he refused to make eye contact with Koutarou again. “So you’re  _ not _ mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“I lied again.”

“Akaashi, you didn’t really lie to me. I never asked, even though I probably should’ve,” Koutarou frowned, and Keiji finally looked up. “Also, I could literally Google it.”

Keiji let out a sigh of relief, and his forehead hit Koutarou’s shoulder. His fingers stopped nervously messing with each other and started to mess with the fabric of Koutarou’s shirt. Koutarou kissed the top of his head, wrapping his arms around him.

He chuckled. “I never thought about that. You could learn a lot about me.” 

“Really? ‘A lot’?” Koutarou pulled away and grabbed his phone from his back pocket. Keiji rolled his eyes as he stood in front of Koutarou who quickly typed his name in the search bar. “‘Keiji Akaashi’,” he mumbled under his breath as he typed. His eyes scanned the Google page. “Two siblings?!” 

Keiji smiled softly and nodded. “Older brother but he’s kind of a dick.”

“‘Six feet tall’,” Koutarou mumbled. “Hey, I’m three inches taller than you!” Keiji looked between them. He did have to look  _ and _ reach up. Keiji nodded again. “Relationship: single’.” Koutarou frowned, and he looked up from his phone at Keiji. “What am I to you then?”

Keiji grinned and shrugged. “A friend.”

“Oh, you normally kiss your friends and sleep in the same bed and  _ live _ with them?” Keiji didn’t stop the smile from growing on his face, and he wrapped his arms around Koutarou’s neck. “And do this?”

“Sometimes.” Keiji moved in closer, his lips grazed against Koutarou’s. “Maybe, or maybe I have a crush on you.”

“Crush? On me?” Koutarou moved his head to the side, pressing the side of his face against Keiji’s but not kissing him, his lips touching the side of Keiji’s face. “That’s crazy. A famous actor having a crush on someone like me, a nobody.”

“It shocked me too.” 

Koutarou frowned and pulled away. “That’s when you’re supposed to say ‘you’re not a nobody, Koutarou’.” Keiji's smile just got wider. “Jerk,” Koutarou pouted, and Keiji laughed, reaching up and finally kissing him. 

It was a normal quick kiss, until Keiji went back in again, hand reaching up and holding onto the back of Koutarou’s neck. He ran his hand up, threading his fingers in the bi-colored hair. Koutarou’s hand moved to his waist, rubbing his thumb in a spot he found Keiji to usually hum at. 

Koutarou moved off his lips, kissing the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, then down the rest of the side of his face, to his neck.

“Bokuto,” Keiji whined. “We’re in the hallway.”

“Then let’s move into one of these rooms. I’m sure the guest room is around here somewhere.” Koutarou reached behind him to try and grab the handle of the door he stopped in front of.

“Bokuto, no.”

“Bokuto, yes?”

“Bokuto.”

“Akaashi.”

Keiji grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him away. “No,” he said, and Koutarou frowned.

“Fine.“ 

Keiji and a pouting Koutarou made their way back into the living. They found Hajime there chatting with Tooru in the kitchen.

“So?” Keiji asked. He walked around the counter near Tooru and looked into the pot he was cooking on the stove. “What happened?” He added while he turned to look at Hajime. 

“I took care of it,” Hajime replied, and he shrugged. “I don’t see why he should be coming back.”

“You know they were together for like 6 years?”

Hajime shrugged again. “Still.”

“What did you do?”

“I dunno.” Hajime walked to the fridge and pulled out a can of beer, of course Tooru had liquor in his apartment. Why wouldn’t he? “Check the papers tomorrow,” Hajime said. Keiji looked over at Koutarou, his eyes wide. Koutarou knew Hajime for longer. He had to know what that meant. Though no. Koutarou shrugged but then smiled, looking over at Hajime.

“I bet you really stuck it to him, didn’t you?” Keiji rolled his eyes and headed to the living room. It was about time he talked to his sister.

Yui was sitting curled up on the couch, T.V. playing, a blanket wrapped around her, a cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled at the sight of Keiji who took a seat on the other side of the couch. He moved his feet up, kicking her in the side a little.

“Really, Keiji?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re a child.” He nodded with a sly grin, and Yui sighed. “Thank you. For everything. I really couldn’t have done that myself.” She lifted the cut to her lips. “Not strong enough,” she muttered.

“I think you’re plenty strong enough to stay for 6 years with him.”

“Still. I should’ve listened to you back in high school.”

“Hey, if I was you, I wouldn’t have listened to my raging 15 year-old brother either.” Yui laughed. “Need help looking for a place to stay?” Keiji asked.

“Probably.”

“Want to stay here with Oikawa or with me? I mean your stuff is already here.”

“You trying to kick me out of your place so I don’t see the fact that you live with the weird haired one for some reason?”

“Live--with? I don--” Keiji turned his head over and looked into the kitchen. He watched as Koutarou wrapped an arm on Tooru’s shoulder, his other arm reaching to grab some spices that Hajime had pointed for him to grab from across the kitchen. “I don’t live with him,” he mumbled, looking back over at Yui, finally getting something out that wasn’t a sutter of mixed words.

“Keiji, you don’t leave your towels on the floor.”

Keiji looked back into the kitchen with a sigh. “I told him to hang that up,” he whispered.

“Am I gonna get an explanation why you live with him or are you gonna give me the silent treatment?”

“I have a feeling you already know.”

“I know. I just wanna hear you say it.”

“Then no.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I’m not saying it. Let your imagination run wild.”

“That’s so unfair!” Yui untangled herself a little, holding her cup up to not spill, and kicked Keiji in the side. “Come on! Just  _ say  _ it!”

Suddenly, Koutarou came over, leaning over in the middle of the couch.

“Say what? Why are you guys kicking each other?” He asked.

“Sibling things,” Keiji replied.

“Hey, ‘Bokuto’, right?” Yui asked, and Koutarou nodded. “What would you say you are to Keiji?” Koutarou looked over at Keiji. Keiji could read his face. The face of ‘shit, what am I allowed to say?’. Keiji, in the presence of his plotting sister, felt the need to mess with him a bit, see what he would do. He gave him a face that told Koutarou  _ nothing. _

“Uhhhh,” Koutarou dragged out.

“‘Uh’?”

Koutarou stood up straight, pulling his sleeve back only in the front as if to hide his fake watch. “Oh, look at the time. Kenma is almost here.”

“Time and location don’t relate when someone is coming over unplanned. They just come over,” Yui said. “Also, Kenma is slow as shit. If he said five minutes, it could be twenty or an hour.”

“Mhm,” Koutarou agreed, of course noticing his mistake, but he shook it off and looked at Keiji. “Keiji, you want something to drink?” That was weird, Keiji really felt something. 

Koutarou had never called him ‘Keiji’. At least not when he was sober but of course, Keiji doesn’t remember that at all. Thankfully, Keiji was an actor meaning he could pretend as if that didn’t make him want to kiss Koutarou and die inside a little.

“Whatever there is that I like,” he said.

“I’m guessing no alcohol?”

“Please no.”

“‘Kay, that’s gonna be a lot easier to choose from cause a majority of Oikawa’s shit is alcohol.” Koutarou left to the kitchen.

“Really? That obvious of a man and you won’t even say it.”

Keiji sighed and rolled his neck to look over at Yui. “He’s trying?”

“He’s struggling.”

“That’s probably because he’s holding back.”

“Gross.”

Keiji picked up one of Tooru’s magazines on the table and threw it at her. “Not in that way, you pervert.”

“Then  _ what _ way?”

Keiji shrugged. “I dunno. He usually gives me like, cheek kisses.” His voice got quieter as he talked, realizing how embarrassing that was to say to someone--to say to your sister. 

Yui just squealed, kicking her feet a little into Keiji’s side. “That is on godly cute.”

“You are so like Oikawa that it’s actually frightening,” Keiji muttered.

“Whatever, doesn’t matter.” Yui nudged him with the tip of her toes. “So, what does he do?”

Keiji sighed. “He’s a photographer.”

“Photographer?” Yui sat up a little, pulling her feet underneath her a little. “Did you meet him during work then?”

Keiji shook his head. “No, actually. On the street.”

“On the street?” Keiji nodded. “Care to go into more depth than that?” He sighed again.

“He was just taking random pictures of the streets and--” Keiji chewed on his lip. “He just got a picture of me and said he ‘had to show me’.” Keiji shrugged. “That’s it.

Yui had an amused look on her face and nodded. “Uh-huh. How long have you guys been together?”

“Around--” 

Keiji cut himself off when Koutarou and Tetsurou came sprinting into the living room. Koutarou had his arms wrapped around Tetsurou from behind, pulling him back and slamming him to the floor.

“SHIT, DUDE.” Koutarou just laughed and ran ahead of him, grabbing one of the controllers and holding it up in victory.

“AHA, I GET FIRST REMOTE.”

“Yeah,” Tetsurou started to say as he stood up, “because you assaulted me.”

“Eh,” Koutarou said while shrugging his shoulders. “Life is just a 3D video game of survival.”

Tetsurou leaned down and picked up another remote. “You’re an idiot.” He looked over at the Akaashi’s on the couch. “You’re not using this, right? Right. You’re just talking. Losers.” He switched the TV to the Playstation, and him and Koutarou took a seat in front of the TV on the floor.

“Kind of childish, don’t you think?” Yui muttered under her breath. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” she said while looking at Keiji. “I just never expected you to fall for someone who acted as energetic as he does.” 

Keiji sighed. “Neither did I,” he said.

Kenma walked over slowly, playing on a switch as he moved and plopped down in the middle of the couch between them. If you asked him, and only him, he would’ve sat on the other couch, but he kind of missed Yui. The two had always gotten along and were pretty close, just maybe not as close as Yui and Tooru.

Yui leaned over to check what he was doing on the brand new device. She noticed the game right away.

“How’d you get that?” She asked, knowing that Kenma wasn’t the type to go and get a video game himself. More like trick someone into running the errand for him. 

“Kuroo,” he replied. 

“Really?” Keiji asked before Yui could ask which one ‘Kuroo’ was. "You’ve been spending a lot of time with him.” Keiji looked over at Yui who raised an eyebrow. He pointed his head toward the bedhead next to his boyfriend, and she nodded showing she understood.

“Okay. And?” Kenma asked, not taking his eyes off his Nintendo Switch for a second.

“Are you two..?” Yui asked.

“No.”

“That was a quick no,” Yui said.

“I’m gonna do a quick punch to your face.” 

“You move at 1 speed,” Keiji added, and Kenma glared at him.

“Keiji’s right.” Yui leaned over. “Come on. Spill. Kuroo isn’t listening, it’s just us.”

“That’s the problem.”

“Yeah but we’re not Oikawa.” Of course Yui exploited the fact she knew Kenma liked to leave Tooru out of the things just to make fun of him.

“Fine,” he muttered. “We kissed or whatever.”

“WHAT,” Keiji said--a little too loud, and Koutarou looked back at him.

“You good, Ba--Keiji?” Keiji slowly nodded.

Koutarou bit his lip, almost with the slip up of a pet name. Seriously, he was still confused on what he was and wasn’t allowed to do. Tetsurou, of course, snickered at him, and Koutarou gave him an elbow in the side in return.

“Wow, he’s really trying hard,” Yui said about Koutarou once the two had gone back to playing video games. “Back to this  _ Kuroo _ . You  _ kissed  _ him.”

“Maybe got a little excited about him getting me animal crossing.”

“WOW,” Keiji said.

“Shut up.”

“WOW.” Yui this time.

“You shut up too.” The siblings smirked at each other, and Kenma rolled his eyes. “Fuck off.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINE you get your Iwaoi and Daisuga finally ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been procrastinating homework and working on a social media SNS AU to post on twitter @mattsuhana (my friend gave me the @ and let me tell you I /cried/) so I wrote this in an hour or so while getting distracted.

Koushi didn’t wait to watch Hajime drive away. Instead, he walked straight down the path to Daichi’s house, and he walked straight in the front door, not even bothering to knock. Daichi, as any normal person would be, was startled. He turned his head toward the entryway where Koushi had stopped.

The man wore nothing but a pair of boxers and socks because, hey, he was in the comfort of  _ his own home. _

“Oh, you’re just trying to seduce me,” Koushi said.

“What?” Daichi asked, and he scoffed, putting his attention back on the TV. “Fuck off. This is my house and you woke me up.” Koushi shrugged, finding some fairness in what Daichi said, and sat down on the couch next to him, setting the bag with his new game and console on the other side of him.

He stared at the TV until he recognized the show, and he leaned his head over to Daichi, resting his head on his shoulder without taking his eyes away from the TV.

“I expected you to be watching Desperate Housewives or something.”

Daichi sighed. “Why are you here?”

“Bored.” Koushi grabbed the plastic bag and pulled out his new things. He started the switch and popped in the game, grinning at the sight of the screen lighting up and the game’s home screen loading. “Watch this, loser.”

Koushi showed Daichi the game and went through making his character. He was pretty good at doing it himself, he thought. That was until Daichi decided to point something out.

Daichi reached over and dragged a finger on the left side of Koushi’s chin. “You need to add that scar.” Koushi paused, and he pulled out his phone. He looked in the reflection of it instead of turning it on, tilting his head back a little to look at the scar on his chin. 

“I forgot about it,” he muttered. “Aw, Daichi, you remember my scar.”

“It’s on your face. I’m literally looking at it right now.” 

Koushi got a little too into the game, and Daichi slowly grew uninterested upon hearing what was happening in his show. For the first time in Daichi’s life, he was able to enjoy something in the presence of Koushi Sugawara without being bothered by him because the guy was actually being  _ silent _ . 

Daichi didn’t know how much time passed, he just knew that he was now officially  _ hungry _ . He looked over at Koushi, and he watched him sit there, hunched over his lap while clicking away at his game, until he finally spoke up.

“You want food?”  Koushi didn’t respond with words, not even a hum that Daichi could understand. More like a confused grunt. Daichi rolled his eyes, and he first headed into his bedroom. He slipped on a black shirt and then made his way into the kitchen to make something.

Halfway through cooking whatever Daichi could find in his kitchen, he felt arms wrap around him from behind. For a quick second, he stiffened up, feeling the arms lock together in his front, something pressed against his back. That was until he realized it was Koushi, but the only reason why Daichi was calm with it was that something was obviously the matter.

Daichi sighed. “What happened?” He asked.

“I can’t get him.”

“Get who?”

“Raymond.”

“Raymond?”

“I just want him on my island.”

Dachi sighed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he mumbled under his breath. 

He finished making the food, Koushi had sauntered off somewhere, probably back to the living room, and he separated the food onto two plates and put them on the dining room table.

“Sugawara, get in here!” He called to wherever, and Koushi popped from around the corner in the hallway. “What were you doing?”

“I was fucking around in your bathroom.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I pulled a prank on you and you won’t know what it is until it happens,” he explained while walking up to the table. Koushi put his hands on the table and leaned forward a little, getting a closer look at the food on the plates. “Ooh, hot chef.”

“Eat and then you can call Iwaizumi to pick you up or something.”

“Fuck no. I’m staying here.” 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Daichi gave up. “Fine.”

Daichi cleaned his plate after he was done with his food, and he told Koushi to just put his plate in the sink when he was done. Then he headed to the couch, resuming his show. He leaned back on the armrest, kicking his feet up and setting one foot on the other.

It was a little bit longer until Koushi made his way over--Daichi heard him set the plate in a sink and he would be forever grateful that the fucker actually listened to him.

He sat on the other side, pulling his feet up to himself and hugging his legs. His eyes were so focused on the TV Daichi wasn’t sure how they hadn’t started to bleed yet. He ignored it though, Koushi’s strange behavior to suddenly start acting like a normal human being. Maybe he started to calm down at night or maybe it was after he ate or something. Daichi had no idea, he’d have to ask Hajime about it.

Lost in his thoughts, Daichi didn’t even notice Koushi, not until he was positioned directly above him, hands on either side of him, staring down at him.

“Sugawara,” Daichi spoke.

“Daichi.” Koushi leaned closer. “Hi.”

“Sugawara, get off me.”

“Why?”

“What are you planning on doing?”

“Well, I was gonna make out with you?”

“What?” If Daichi had enough room, he was going to quickly sit up, but he didn’t want to literally hit his forehead against Koushi’s. “Why?”

Koushi shrugged. “You’re hot.” He leaned closer, god if he could  _ get  _ any closer. “So can I?”

“I didn’t peg you for one to ask for permission.”

“Well, consent is key, Daichi, and it’s pretty sexy too.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s so hot of you wow.”

“Don’t get smart with me, just answer the question.”

Daichi answered it, in another way. When he closed that centimeter gap between them, pressing their lips together, Daichi was pretty sure Koushi was a little irritated that  _ Daichi _ was the one to kiss him, not that he was the one to kiss Daichi. Though that’s how it ended out, and Koushi just had to work with it. Even if that meant he had to bite Daichi’s bottom lip a little to give him a little surprise.

* * *

“Iwaizumi.” Hajime glanced over at Keiji while he popped open a new can of beer, looking at him as he stood on the other side of the kitchen than he did. He raised an eyebrow, watching as Keiji stuffed his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and turned his head. “Why didn’t you call Sugawara over? I thought he was crazy about my family.”

Hajime scoffed. “Exactly,” he said. “He’s  _ crazy _ about the Akaashi’s. Imagine how he would act if he met Keiji  _ and _ Yui Akaashi?” He tilted the can to his lips, chugging down a quarter of it before lowering it. “I’m sure Yui has enough stress on her to have to deal with that _excitable_ , crazy guy. Plus I dropped him off at Daichi’s.”

“Daichi’s?” Hajime nodded. “Why?”

“I don’t know. He has some weird--” Hajime paused to look for a word.

“Attraction to him?” Tooru asked while walking in the kitchen. He put a hand on Hajime’s shoulder and lightly pushed him out of the way of the fridge to get into it. “Sugawara has been hanging on Daichi since day one that he met him,” he said while reaching in the fridge and filling up his glass with more of the boxed wine. 

Hajime sighed. “And I will forever question ‘why’," he mumbled while leaning against the counter to where he was moved.

“Maybe he finds him hot,” Keiji said, shrugging. “Like how Oikawa has been all over you since you got here,” he added while nodding his head at Hajime, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Why’d you have to do that?” Tooru sighed. “Uncalled for, honestly,” he muttered. “Doesn’t matter." Tooru shook his head. "You and Bokuto gonna sleep in your room?”

Keiji nodded. “Obviously.”

“And Yui can have the guest room.”

“Hold on,” Hajime said. “Akaashi has a room  _ and _ you have a guest room?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you have such a big apartment?”

“Because I used to live here too,” Keiji said. “And I guess Oikawa just hasn’t gotten around to moving out.”

Tooru looked over at Hajime and shrugged. “Basically.”

“I’ll tell Yui the guest room is hers, Kuroo and Kenma can have the living room.” 

Tooru nodded. “Thanks, Akaashi.”

“Goodnight,” he waved. “Thanks, you guys. Definitely gonna have to pay for our next dinner.”

“Oh, you bet your ass,” Tooru said. Keiji chuckled and slipped out into the living room.

Tooru looked down into his glass, not even realizing that he had been drinking it so quickly that entire time.

“Oh,” he mumbled, reaching back in the fridge to refill his drink.

“Hey.” Tooru took his thumb off the button and backed from the fridge, glancing to his left at Hajime. For a few seconds, they stared at each other, until Hajime reached out and grabbed his cheek, moving in without a second’s hesitation to put his lips to Tooru’s. Tooru would never get over the soft feeling of his lips, the slightly cold temperature they had to it, and how they slightly warmed when they moved against his lips. 

Hajime backed Tooru to the side, closing the fridge once they were moved from the doors, his lips stayed glued to Tooru’s. After that, he put Tooru’s back against the fridge, giving him only a quick second of air before he went back in again. 

Tooru reached his hand up, tapping the side of Hajime’s cheek. As if they had practiced what signals met, Hajime knew, and he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

“You good?”

“ _ Yes _ , on god, I am wonderful,” Tooru breathlessly said. “It’s just that I’m holding red wine and my shirt is white.” Hajime laughed, and he backed away, grabbing the glass from Tooru as he set it on the counter.

“Then your bedroom?” He asked while grabbing Tooru’s hand, walking backward to leave the kitchen to the hallway. 

Tooru bit his lip and nodded. “My bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have anything planned in this story, I just write my quick outline and /write/. Like I have to keep asking myself, “What is my end goal in this story so I can make something else happen?” And then I’m like, “SHIT. I HAVE TO GET SOME GAYS TOGETHER,” and that usually helps.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I'M SORRY I HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK. HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER-

With his head resting on Hajime's chest, Tooru lazily dragged his finger in a line on the other's collarbone. He softly hummed some song he had stuck in his head the day before. Tooru snuggled his head further, pressing the top of his head more into Hajime’s neck.

“Hey, did you lock the door?” He asked in a light whisper. Hajime glanced down at him, an eyebrow raising, but he looked back up at the ceiling when he knew that Tooru couldn’t see his facial expression. His fingers ran through Tooru’s hair, brushing the hair up and to the side.

“Yeah, why?” Hajime answered, his voice just as soft as Tooru's was. Tooru sat up, the blanket falling off his back to the bed. He felt the cold air of his air-conditioned room hit his skin, and he got some goosebumps, but he didn’t care. Hajime sat up a little, his face softening a little.

“‘Cause I don’t want to be interrupted like _every single time_.” Tooru reached to the nightstand and grabbed their phones, unplugging them, turning them on silent, and shoving them under the pillows. He took a deep breath, putting his hands in his lap. Tooru pushed a strand of hair out of his face, his hair messed up from when Hajime was playing with it. “Iwa, what  _ are _ we?”

“What do you mean? Like, relationship-wise?” Tooru nodded. “What do you want to be?”

“Honestly?”

“Of course.”

“Boyfriend and boyfriend?” Tooru said, more like a question, as his voice raised a few octaves.

Hajime shrugged. “Alright.”

“‘Alright’? Just like that?” 

Hajime nodded. “I mean, I basically live with you at this point.” Tooru looked around the room, noticing Hajime’s clothes all spread out around the room, some even in the dirty clothes basket. He remembered seeing his hygiene products that were scooted in the far corner on the counter of Tooru’s bathroom.

“That’s true,” Tooru muttered. “But would you, like,” Tooru stuttered on his words. It wasn’t that he was still that blushy, flustered mess he was when he first met Hajime. He was pretty used to it by now, though he couldn’t find himself to say it. “Would you move in?”

Hajime smiled softly, reaching forward and running his thumb on his bottom lip. “Why would I bring over basically  _ all _ my things if I wouldn’t want to?” Tooru looked down to the side, and he grabbed Hajime’s wrist. He pulled his hand to his lap, messing around with Hajime’s fingers.

“Don’t you, Sugawara, Bokuto, and Kuroo move around a lot?” Tooru shrugged. “I dunno. I heard Kuroo saying he doesn’t stay in one place too much and that you guys kind of travel around with each other.”

Hajime smiled, and he reached forward, pressing his lips softly against Tooru’s. He felt like he was melting, as he did about every time Hajime kissed him. “Don’t worry about it, Oikawa.” Tooru took a deep breath. He pressed his forehead to Hajime’s and bit his lip.

“Alright.”

* * *

  
  


Koutarou headed into the living room, Keiji trailing behind him, holding onto the back of his shirt while tiredly rubbing his eyes. He yawned and looked around, stepping to the side of Koutarou when he stopped a few feet away from the behind the couch.

“Akaashi, look,” Koutarou said. Keiji leaned his head on Koutarou’s arm as he looked to where Koutarou was pointing. 

Tetsurou and Kenma were on the couch, limbs tangled up, video game consoles lazily held in their hands. A pillow was pressed on Tetsurou’s head as he hugged it there, matching with how his hair normally stood upright. Kenma’s face was buried into the cushion of the back of the couch, Keiji was unsure how he was able to breathe like that.

“Look at them. So cute.” Koutarou wrapped an arm around Keiji and pulled him closer. “The perfect couple. Literally. I told you so.” Keiji rolled his eyes, reaching up and placing a kiss on Koutarou’s cheek. 

He heard a door open and close, and even though Keiji knows that literally everyone in the house knows about them, Keiji still pulled away because Koutarou  _ didn’t _ know that Yui knew, and Yui was still looking to prank Koutarou.

Yui walked into the living room, a yawn with her arms stretched above her head.  “Keiji,” she said before she yawned again. “Bokuto.”

“Morning, Yui,” Keiji said. “Wanna help me destroy Oikawa’s kitchen?”

“Hell yeah,” Yui said, and she headed for the kitchen.

Before Keiji could follow, Koutarou grabbed him by the arm.

“Akaashi,” he whispered.

“Mhm?”

“What  _ can _ I do?”

“What do you mean?” Keiji slipped from Koutarou's hold, knowing what he was asking about. Koutarou wanted to know what he was allowed to do around Yui. Keiji ignored it though, and he acted like he didn’t know. “You can wake up the lovebirds on the couch.” 

Yui was pulling things out of the cupboard, grabbing out a pan and placing it on the stove. She turned her head when Keiji walked in and smiled.

“You guys are so cute,” she said.

“Shut up,” Keiji muttered, and he moved to the fridge to pull out food to cook.

“Seriously! You guys are so cute, and also, him trying to hold back being affectionate toward you is even cuter.”

“Yui,” Keiji glared, “shut up.”

“Are we making fun of the lovebirds?” They both looked over, watching as Tooru walked in. He ran his fingers through his hair, moving to fix it to its normal position.

“Yes,” Yui said.

“No.” Keiji sighed. “Goddammit.” He rolled his eyes and closed the fridge, setting the things he pulled out on the kitchen island. A thing of eggs, a bag of shredded cheese. “Where’s Iwaizumi?” He asked instead.

“Shower.” Tooru leaned on the counter, spinning his phone in his hands, fiddling with the edges of the phone case.

“Ooh, the shower,” Keiji teased.

“Shut up. You’re in love with a crazy owl bitch.”

“Smooth insult.” 

Tooru glared at Keiji, and he grabbed Yui’s arm.  “Come on, queen. We’re going into the living room. Fuck Keiji. He can cook by himself.” She laughed and followed Tooru out of the room. Keiji rolled his eyes and grabbed a bowl down from the cupboard. He almost dropped the bowl when he felt hands on his waist, a pair of lips kissing the back of his neck.

“Jeez,” he breathed out. “You scared me, I almost dropped the bowl.” Keiji safely set the bowl on the counter. “What are you doing?” Koutarou wrapped his arms around Keiji. He rested his chin on his shoulder.

“What does it look like?” Koutarou mumbled. “Loving you.” Keiji sighed and picked up the bowl again. He turned around, holding his face in his other hand before reaching up to kiss him real quick. Keiji gave him a small smile before heading to where he set down the eggs and set the bowl there. “Akaashii,” Koutarou said.

“Bokuto.”

“What can  _ I do _ ?”

“You’ve already asked this,” Keiji replied while cracking an egg into the bowl.

“No, like, what am I allowed to do? Like, around your sister?” Koutarou frowned, and he leaned on the counter. “Around Yui, I mean.”

“I don’t know. What  _ are _ you allowed to do?”

“Akaashi, that’s not a real answer!” 

“What type of answer were you looking for?”

Koutarou crossed his arms. “Rules on what I can and can’t do.” Keiji shrugged. “What does that mean?”

Before Keiji could come up with another thing to dodge Koutarou’s question, Hajime walked in. 

“Morning,” he said.

“Morning, Iwaizumi,” Keiji said. Koutarou frowned at him since he was now basically ignoring him. “Wanna help?”

Hajime shrugged. “Sure.” He looked over at Koutarou. “Get out. You’re only crowing the kitchen.” Koutarou mumbled something under his breath and left.

* * *

Koutarou laid against Tooru, leaning against him. Tooru sat on the one end of the couch, ignoring his friend leaning pressing his back against him while whining. He tried to keep his mind off the annoying owl by playing on his phone. 

Tooru sighed heavily. “What are you complaining about?” He mumbled, and the tone in Tooru’s voice didn’t have a hint of care in it.

“Akaashi is being vague.”

“Like how?” Koutarou looked over at Yui who was talking with Kenma. He was showing her his game, a small hint of a smile on his face. Tetsurou was close by too, answering some questions that Yui would have about the game when Kenma was too invested in his game to answer.

“Like, he won’t tell me what I can and can’t do around Yui.”

Tooru laughed, not looking up from his phone to answer Koutarou. “I think they’re messing with you.”

“What?” Koutarou sat up, facing Tooru and leaning off him. “What do you mean?”

“Ask Akaashi yourself.”

“Maybe I will,” Koutarou said. He stood up, about to make his way into the kitchen to properly ask Keiji. Koutarou was definitely going to ask him if he was messing with him, though he stopped when he saw Keiji and Hajime walking in.

Keiji held out a plate of food to him and a glass of water.

“Here. What are you getting up for?” Keiji said.

“I was gonna come ask you something,” Koutar mumbled, accepting the plate and glass. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Hajime reach over the back of the couch and hand Tooru food.

“You can ask when I come back.” Keiji carefully spun him around and lightly pushed him back to the couch. Koutarou sighed and sat down with his food, setting the glass of water so it was safe on the coffee table.  Keiji and Hajime went back to the kitchen, grabbing a second plate and glass of water. Hajime brought Tetsurou food who thanked him with a grin. Keiji brought Kenma food. 

Kenma looked up from his switch. “Oh, my god,” he mumbled. “This is why you’re my favorite.” Keiji smiled and nodded, doing one last trip for Yui and then for himself as he sat down on the couch next to Koutarou.

“You didn’t have to bring food for us, guys,” Yui said. “We could’ve gotten it ourselves.”

“It’s fine,” Keiji said.

“I mean we are raiding Oikawa’s fridge and using his kitchen,” Hajime added.

“You’re damn right,” Tooru mumbled under his breath.

“Speaking of people raiding people’s fridges,” Keiji started, “Yui, are you gonna move in with Oikawa?”

“Huh?” Tooru called out. “Why would she move in with me? Why not you? I mean, not that I have any problem with it.”

“Because I wouldn’t want to barge in on Keiji and Bokuto’s relatio--I mean, yeah, why  _ wouldn’t _ I just move in with Keiji?” Yui stuttered, and she bit her lip on her mistake. Koutarou glared at her, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. Keiji looked between them, noticing that Koutarou was slowly starting to piece things together. 

“You KNOW.” Yui just started laughing, holding her side as she set down her plate of food so she didn’t dump it everywhere. Koutarou looked over at Keiji to confirm as if Yui laughing wasn’t enough. Keiji couldn’t bite back his smile, slowly nodding. “Seriously?! For how long!?”

“Just about the entire time,” Keiji answered. Koutarou went silent for a bit, pouting, and pulling his feet in his lap and he poked his food with his fork.

“I hate everyone here.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN TEN DAYS I KNOW.
> 
> Sorry for the low quality of this chapter. I explain everything in my end notes <3

Keiji chewed on his lip while watching the actors on set. The Miya twins that were hired to work the movie with them were a pretty interesting pair. They fought a lot with weird insults but you could tell they didn’t mean any of it.

He had already completed what he had to do so Keiji just had to sit around and watched the rest of the actors do their parts. Normally, he wouldn’t have to, but Keiji stayed because 1. He was going out to dinner with friends and they weren’t there to meet up yet. 2. He wanted to watch the Miya twins, see what they were made of--not that he was seeing them as a competition or anything, he was just curious.

“Hey, Akaashi.” Keiji turned his head to glance over his shoulder. There was Takahiro who leaned on the back of Keiji’s chair with a smug look on his face. “What are you still doing here?”

“Technically waiting for a ride,” Keiji responded with a shrug. “Bokuto and I are going out to eat with friends.”

“Aw, we weren’t invited?”

Keiji raised an eyebrow. “I asked. Matsukawa said you had something planned?” 

“I know, I know,” Takahiro laughed while standing up straight, crossing his arms. He looked over at Issei who stood off talking to Daichi. They were talking about the acting roles, if they wanted to change some things, if they wanted to add some things. Tooru was there as well, scratching his head in thought as he tended to do. “Issei and I have a date.” He smiled looking at him--it really told Keiji how much in love they were. “Six years,” he mumbled under his breath.

“You’ve been together six years?”

Takahiro nodded. “Yup. Like Oikawa said,” Takahiro lifted his hand and stuck up a peace sign, “high school sweethearts. Been together since we were 16. Second-year.”

  
  


“Akaashi!” Keiji looked over, it was understandable, but the gasp wasn’t meant for him. Takahiro and Keiji watched Yui by the entrance of the set room, smiling and clearly trying to get away from the people surrounding her. Koutarou was behind her, a hand on her shoulder as if he could protect her from the ignorant people on set.

Keiji stood up, waving for Takahiro to follow him as he went out Yui’s rescue.  “Yui,” Keiji said while pushing through people. “Come on,” he said as he grabbed her wrist, dragging her back out of the set room and into the hallway. “Sorry about that,” Keiji said as they headed down.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. We’re used to it.” Yui looked across from Keiji to his other side where Takahiro walked with Koutarou, the two of them talking about something that Keiji wasn’t paying attention to. “Takahiro Hanamaki!” She said while stopping.

They stopped walking and talking, and Takahiro looked at her and smiled. “Yui Akaashi.” He held out a hand. “Nice to meet the other royalty.”

She rolled her eyes. “Shut up. You’re popular too.” Takahiro scoffed. They started walking again, heading to where Takahiro was guessing would be Tooru’s office. 

“Yeah, in Japan.”

“At least you don’t get rushed here.”

“True but we’re heading back soon.”

“Already?” She frowned.

Yui and Takahiro talked, getting along surprisingly well. Probably because they were pretty similar. Yui was kind of a combination of Takahiro and Keiji, which was actually quite terrifying.

“Aw, they’re besties,” Koutarou whispered to Keiji. He wrapped a hand around his waist, moving to give him a kiss on the cheek. “How are you?”

“Tired, want to go to lunch.”

“Understandable.”

  
  


The four of them hung out in Tooru’s office, waiting for Tooru to get back from talking with producers and the other people Keiji really didn’t bother to remember who they were. He just knew that he had to act and that was all he had to do. 

Keiji sat on the couch, leaned against Koutarou while he leaned on the armrest. He played on his phone, relaxing while playing on his phone while half-listening to what Yui and Takahiro were discussing.  They sat on the floor, talking about acting roles, what they’ve previously done, what they were currently doing, what they wanted to do. 

“That sounds cool! I want to act in it!” Yui exclaimed.

“Seriously?” Takahiro looked over at Keiji. “Hey, gays.” Keiji looked over, tilting his phone screen down. Takahiro chuckled. “I can’t believe you just responded to me saying ‘gays’.”

“Shut up,” Keiji snapped. “What do you want?”

“Could Yui act in the movie?”

Keiji shrugged. “Ask Oikawa when he gets here.”

“Which is when?”

“He just told me he’s on his way.”

Keiji was right. Just a few minutes of waiting more and Tooru walked in with Issei behind him. He looked around at the people who crashed his office and let out a sigh, walking in to his desk and dropping down a packet of papers.

“Of course,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Hey, hey, Oikawa, idiot, nerd, loser--”

“ _What_ , Makki?”

“Could Yui act in the movie with us?” Takahiro stood on his knees, clasped his hands together. “Please, please, please, please?”

“What?” Tooru chewed on his bottom lip, squinting down at the folder he tossed down on his desk. “I mean, I guess I could get that worked in. I’m sure they’d love to have both Akaashi’s in one movie.” He pulled his tie off, tossing it on his desk with a sigh. “I’m gonna change and then we’re leaving.”

“‘Kay, loser.” Tooru sighed at Takahiro’s comments, he was pretty used to them, and slipped into the bathroom to change.

* * *

The table they got in the restaurant was in the back, away from anybody else there which was pretty nice. It was quite necessary too considering there were two Akaashi’s with them. It wasn't long before Tooru, Keiji, Koutarou, and Yui were joined by Hajime, Daichi, and Koushi.

Koushi? They were all sure he was about to faint. He took the empty seat next to Yui and talked her ear off. 

“You are  _ so _ fucking pretty. Oh, my god. Let’s have kids. I want the Akaashi genes.” Yui laughed, and Keiji was thankful that she did. 

“Flattering,” she said,” but aren’t you and Sawamura a thing?” Koushi looked over at Daichi who sat on his other side. Daichi looked over at him, raised eyebrows, glass to his lips while he slowly sipped down his drink. Koushi patted a hand on Daichi’s head before pushing him back a little.

“I can break up with him.” 

“Wait,” Koutarou leaned forward on the table a little. Keiji grabbed him by the back of the shirt, pulling him down into his seat again. It didn’t stop Koutarou from still being jumpy in his chair. “So you two  _ are  _ a thing?”

“Well, I had my tongue down his throat last night.” Tooru choked on his drink, setting his glass down and beating on his chest. A hand patted his back, Hajime trying to stop him from choking. Koushi raised an eyebrow. “What? Didn’t we, Daichi?” Koushi nudged him with his elbow, trying to get a response.

Daichi stayed quiet, now staring at the center of the table with his face in his drink. He ignored all the stares he was getting, though it was like someone was carving in the side of his skull. 

“He won’t budge,” Koushi muttered. “But it’s true.” He wrapped an arm around Daichi’s. “Totally dating now.” Daichi continued to stay quiet, and he lowered his glass, letting out a sigh. “Daichi, at least confirm I’m right. You’re making me look like an ass.”

“You are an ass.”

“He talks!” Koushi exclaimed. “Please.”

Daichi sighed. “Yeah, we are.”

“AH HA!” Koutarou stood up and pointed at him, and Keiji pulled him down in the seat once again. “I knew it! I knew you guys were something,” he said while he pouted in the chair. 

“We all knew, Bokuto,” Tooru said with his arms crossed, leaned back in the seat. 

“Then why did you choke on your drink when I said it?” Koushi asked.

“Because it was the way you worded it.”

“You had your tongue down Iwaizumi’s throat the other night too.”

“You weren’t even at my house,” Tooru muttered.

“Didn’t need to be.” Koushi grinned. “Why though? Was I wrong?”

“No,” Keiji added in.

“Shut up, Keiji. This is why Yui is my favorite.”

“She would probably say the same thing.”

“I would,” Yui said. "He beat me to it."

“See?” Keiji said. “So what about you two? Official?”

“What about  _ you _ ?” Tooru asked, pointing an accusing finger at Keiji. Keiji raised an eyebrow at him, as did everyone else at the table. He sighed. “Shut up. I know. That was stupid.” Hajime chuckled, and he put a hand on Tooru’s shoulder, slowly rubbing his back. 

“It’s alright.” Hajime kept his hand there, and it gave Tooru a warm feeling. He leaned into it. “We are.”

“Wow. Didn’t expect that,” Koutarou mumbled. 

“No kidding. It’s been ages.” Keiji crossed his arms. “You’re finally done pinning.”

“Shut up?” Tooru said in a high voice. He sighed in defeat. “You’re annoying.”

* * *

Tooru walked up to Hajime. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over his knees while texting something on his phone. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Tooru pushed him back a little and held onto his cheeks tilting his head up. He smiled, leaning down and putting his lips to his. 

Hajime dropped his phone to the side, ignoring when he heard it hit the carpeted floor. He used a hand to continue pushing him back by the shoulder, moving to sit on him, straddling him. Hajime’s hands placed themselves on his waist, moving them up underneath his shirt, slowly peeling it over his head. His tongue swiped on Tooru’s bottom lip.

“Iwa,” Tooru whispered. He ran his hands up, his fingers running through Hajime’s soft hair. Hajime gave nothing but a hum, pushing Tooru on the bed to his back before moving on top of him. 

“Oikawa,” Hajime said, Tooru could feel his grin against his lips. 

Interruptions? Zero.

* * *

Tetsurou pinched the bridge of his nose, staring carefully at his Nintendo screen. He didn’t understand, he was bad at this game. Really, the only reason he got it was because he knew Kenma was interested in it.

“Troubles?” Kenma peeked over the couch at Tetsurou’s screen. Tetsurou only frowned and gave a nod. “You have to buy that,” Kenma said while pointing at the screen.

“Dang it,” Tetsurou muttered under his breath. “But I need more--mhm.” Kenma laughed and walked around the couch, sitting down next to him. He leaned on him, wrapping his arms around his to scoot closer.

“I’ll help you.”

Tetsurou looked over at him, and he couldn’t help but smile. He leaned over, placing a kiss on Kenma’s forehead without even thinking.

“Oh, I--” Kenma cut him off with lips to his, moving them together for a few seconds before moving his head back to rest on his shoulder. “Right.”

“Right,” Kenma muttered, and he pointed to the screen. “Keep on playing.”

* * *

It was annoying. He was really annoying. The way that Koushi wouldn’t shut up about the things on T.V? It was persistent and unnecessary. Though, while Daichi was sitting down at the table, cursing at himself as he struggled to write the next part of the movie script, having Koushi’s ranting was kind of calming. Not because they were particularly nice or calm, they were actually quite aggressive. It was because it was something other than _ work _ .

“What are you doing?” Daichi froze, feeling hands on his shoulders. They draped over him, Koushi began to hang on him with his chin resting on his chin. 

“Working.”

“You’re boring.”

Daichi sighed. “I know. Go away.”

“But we’re boyfriends and boyfriends spend time with each other.”

Daichi sighed once more. “I can’t believe I agreed to be your boyfriend,” he muttered.

“It was nice,” Koushi pouted, and he stood up straight. “You were all tired, laying on the bed, and I asked you, and you just agreed.”

“Shut up.”

“No. Kiss me.” Koushi leaned forward again.

“If I do, will you go away?”

“Yeah but I’ll still be annoying in the background.” Daichi turned in his chair, grabbed Koushi’s face, and kissed him, running his hands through the back of his hair quickly before pulling away. It was quick and short but that didn’t mean it didn’t leave Koushi a bit dishealved. “Nice,” he finally whispered out.

“Now go away and let me finish this.”

Koushi grinned. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

“Akaashi.” Keiji wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He opened the glass door, looking at Koutarou who sat on the counter next to the sink, and grabbed a second towel on the counter. Unfolding it, he set it on his head, ruffling around the towel. 

“What?” He asked.

“Here,” Koutarou said while jumping down. “Let me do it.” Keiji smiled, letting his hands drop to his sides and Koutarou grabbed the towel and ruffled the towel around in his hair. He let it drop to Keiji’s shoulders, holding onto the ends of them and pulling in Keiji. Koutarou kissed, giggling against his lips. “Hey,” he said quietly.

“Mhm?”

“I got a question.”

“Ask away.”

“You can’t laugh.”

“I won’t.”

“It has to do with names.”

“Names?”

Koutarou took a deep breath. “ _ Keiji _ .” He moved closer, his lips skimming against Keiji’s. “Your turn.” Keiji wrapped his arms around Koutarou’s neck. 

“ _ Koutarou _ .” Koutarou smiled, and he put his lips to Keiji’s. He gripped onto the towel on Keiji’s waist, keeping it up as he moved him closer. Keiji laughed. “Is that really what you wanted? To use first names?” Koutarou nodded. “Then we can use first names.”

“Keiji.” Koutarou kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Koutarou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the only reason why I'm ending it here is that I have no more ideas left for this fic, I've started work and school, and it's honestly so hard to write. I had no more planned out so I was just writing off the top of my head. So I wrote a little thing for each ship and I hope /hope/ that was enough for you guys. 
> 
> I'm writing another which will be a lot longer than any other fic I have written. An assassin AU with Bokuaka/Matsuhana/Sakuatsu/Kagehina/Kuroyaku. It's not ANYWHERE near being finished and at 30k. I plan on it being really long with a lot of foreshadowing (I love foreshadowing. It's so satisfying when you connect them) and detail.
> 
> I knowww so many people have told me they could forever read this fic but I am fic-ed out for this. I'm illiterate oops. Hopefully, this new, upcoming fic will make up for it. In the meantime, I'll throw and post things like short fics cause it'll be a while before this one is completed (and I want to complete all of it before I start to post it). 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments <3 they were all amazing and each one made me smile or laugh or both <3 you guys are all amazing.


End file.
